Fruits Basket Meets DNAngel
by Phosphorene
Summary: What would happen if the world of Fruits Basket met the world of DNAngel? This story was a roleplay between I and a friend based upon that assumption. There isn't a clear plotline, but the scenarios that come up are often hilarious.
1. Chapter 1: The Clash of Two Stories

**Chapter One: The Clash of Two Stories**

There was a sudden crash as the museum window burst outwards, a winged figure flying out and into the night sky. In the street below, news cameras capture the footage as once again, the Phantom Thief manages to steal a priceless treasure.

At home, Kyo turns off the television set only to be glared into turning it back on by the transfixed female viewers; Kagura, Kisa, and Tohru. (although Kagura was doing most of the glaring.)

Momiji knocked on the door. "Hello everyone," he said, walking in.

"Darnit…why'd the Rabbit have to show up? As if this atmosphere wasn't bad enough." Kyo muttered, glancing up from the news coverage following Dark's flight.

He smiled and sat next to Kyo. "What're you watching, Kyo?" He asked.

"Just another broadcast on that Dark guy...the girls are enthralled, otherwise I'd turn this junk off." Kyo complained, only to flinch as the Dark fans turned as one with indignant faces.

"Hey, let me watch too!" said Momiji. "Dark is awesome!"

"Another night, another item stolen." Dark said.

"Okay, time to go home now, Dark." Daisuke pleaded.

"No way. The night is still young."

"You need to take my school life more seriously," Daisuke complained, fed up. "I don't want to be so tired I fall asleep in class again. Miss Harada had to wake me up and you almost-!"

"Aihhh! Don't remind me!" Dark cried, embarrassed. He hastily changed the subject. "Hey, look down there! There's somebody up on that roof."

"It's probably just another one of your stalkers..." Daisuke sagely advised.

"Not unless I've started attracting guys. Look...he's got orange hair. How odd."

"Ky...Kyuuuu..."

"What the--WIZ!" Dark fell onto the Sohma's roof as the exhausted Wiz transformed back into his original shape.

"Darn it Wiz." Dark said rubbing his head. "Well hello carrot top." he said. "I'm Dark."

Kyo sat up with a start.  
"What the-!" He said. Then the words finally hit him. "_CARROT TOP!_" He stood angrily and was about to beat Dark when a shade of familiarity entered his mind.  
"Wait a minute...aren't you Dark?"

"You have head of me. Well of course who has not heard of me? And your carrot top. Nice to meet ya." He winked and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house." He snarled, still miffed. "I'd suggest not going downstairs..."  
_wait a minute...I've got an idea._  
"Hold on a minute...KAGURA!" Kyo shouted, seemingly at the roof.  
Back in the living room, the other occupants of Shigure's home had already become apprehensive since the loud thump of Dark landing on their roof. As a matter of fact, Kagura and Tohru had been on their way to check up on Kyo to make sure he was all right when he yelled.  
"Oh, dear, I hope he's not angry at me again. He's so mean sometimes, Tohru...I **LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**"  
With Kagura warming up into a love-fit, the two girls climbed up onto the roof.

"Aww this house seems loud." Momiji came up."OMG! It's Mr. Dark." He ran over and started asking all kinds of questions.

_This is going great...just not how I'd hoped. Serves him right for calling me carrot top. He's as rude as Uotani..._  
As Dark was mobbed, the roof began to creak...  
_Um...Dark? _Daisuke worriedly commented. _I get that you're having fun and all, but I think the roof's about to collapse..._

"The roof..." He said looking down. "Hey Carrot Top. We have to get off your going to have a new sky light for your house." Dark says, beginning to walk off.

"What the--oh crap...!" There was a thunderous cracking noise and the roof collapsed inwards, taking everyone (Kyo, Dark, Kagura, Tohru, Momiji, and Kisa) down with it. There was a poof! as Dark caught Kagura and there was silence as the dust settled for a moment.

"Are you okay my lady?" Dark asked, smiling a bit as he also caught Tohru and Kisa. "Yo, you okay Carrot Top?" Dark called down. Shigure pops up. "MY HOUSE! THERE IS NO WAY THE SOHMA'S ARE YOU TO PAY FOR ALL THIS NO!" He collapsed on the ground. "What got into him?" Dark says.

_Dark...didn't you catch **three **girls? And what's that little pig doing down there? _Daisuke asked.  
"Chill out, Shigure. I'm sure Akito'll let you all stay at the main house for a few days until the repairs are complete." Kyo calmly replied to the practically hysterical Shigure.  
"I can stay at my grandfather's until the house is fixed as well, Shigure-san! I don't wish to trouble you." Tohru commented.  
Yuki walked into the debris.  
"I was in my room when I heard a crash and Shigure exploding...Tohru, don't be silly. You're practically part of the Sohma family now, you go where we go. I'm sure Akito will let you stay with us...who's he?" He added on at the end, referring to Dark.

Dark came down and put the girls down. "Me? I'm the Phantom Thief Dark, girly man." He said sighing. "I'm sorry about your roof. Are you okay ladies?" He asked, smiling. "Are you okay Carrot Top?" he asked.

There was one more poof as (in a very much delayed reaction) Kisa turned into a tiger. (I guess the magic was confused, since Dark is under a curse himself, of sorts.)  
_I knew it! Dark, something's going on here. That pig, I think it was the other girl you caught! And this one just turned into a tiger...real quick, hug that other girl! See if she turns into anything! _Daisuke urged Dark.  
"Girly man? Have you been hanging out with Kyo?" Yuki retorted. Other than that, he ignored Dark and exchanged a significant glance with Shigure. They too had noticed Kisa and Kauri's transformations. How would they cover it up?

"You mean that Tohru girl?" dark asked. He looked at her and held her wrist and pulled her close to him and hugged her. "Nothing happened. Wait a minute, pig, tiger, Carrot Top. CHINESE ZODIC!" Dark said. "You guys are all the Chinese zodiac."

For a brief moment there was an awkward silence before both Yuki and Kyo punched Dark at the same time, getting him away from a stunned Tohru.  
"Are you all right, Honda-San?" Yuki asked concernedly.  
"I knew I didn't like him," muttered Kyo.  
"I--I'm ok," Tohru said, shaken. "But...he guessed your curse!"  
"She's got a point, stupid cat," Yuki remarked.  
Kyo's temper rose a bit, but he controlled it. "Well, since he's knocked out, why don't we discuss how to deal with him?" He replied. There were two more poofs as Kisa and Kagura returned to their human forms.

Dark soot up. "What in the world was that for you stupid rat and Cat!" He yelled feeling his cheek. Daisuke this is your fault, he thought rubbing his cheek. Momiji popped up. "What's happened now?"

_Don't blame me! _Daisuke said angrily.  
"Ah! I thought you said he was knocked out, you stupid cat!" Yuki cried in surprise.  
"Call me stupid one more time, Yuki, and I swear..."  
"Look...um...that's not the point, Kyo-Kun!" Tohru hastily interjected.  
Kyo sighed. "He looked knocked out to me. And I figured since he took a hit from both you and me he'd be out for a while, princess Yuki."

Dark blinked a few times. "I'm sorry for the trouble, princess and Carrot Top. I'm sorry Tohru-Kun. SO you guys are all the Chinese Zodiac huh?" Dark said, as he stretched a bit. "Let me guess. Princess is the rat and Carrot Top is the cat, and Shigure is the dog?" he asked. And you told me to, Daisuke! Dark said.

"Um...hey, Shigure? We kinda need clothes." Kagura commented from the floor.  
_Dark, don't look! _Daisuke hastily shouted mentally.

Dark looked down quickly and looked away. He was wearing a long two long coats today. He took them off and handed them to Kagura and Kisa. "Here you go." he said looking away. And Daisuke I know you want to look.  
"Right away," Shigure says, running upstairs.

_You pervert! At least you didn't say anything about Miss Harada yet. _Daisuke retorted.  
"How do you know about the cat from the Zodiac, anyway?" Yuki curiously asked.

What about her? Dark asked. "How do I know? I have been around for a pretty long time so I pretty much know a lot." he said, sighing a bit as he re adjusted his footing.

_Ask who that girl over there is. The one that you hugged. She didn't transform. _Daisuke said.

"Hey. Who is she?" dark asked pointing at Tohru.  
"That's Tohru Honda," Momiji smiled.

Tohru, suddenly aware of all the attention on her, blushed for whatever reason. Yuki and Kyo moved protectively in front of her.  
"The Rabbit's right. This is Tohru Honda. She lives here. End of story."  
_Seems to me like there's more to it than just that, Dark. Just look how protective the Rat and Cat are of her._ Daisuke said.

"She's more than that. What is she to you? What value does she have here?" Dark asked, walking toward them. Could they both be in love with her? Dark asked Daisuke.

_Boy, you jump to conclusions. But I suggest you stop walking towards them. They look like they're ready to jump you if you get any closer to Honda-San._ Daisuke suggested.

I suppose you're right. Dark stopped in place. "What ever. Good bye to you all." he said. "Wiz!" wiz transformed and became his wings. "Peace out y'all." Dark said as he flew away.

"Did he just say 'peace out y'all'?" Kyo asked.  
Yuki sighed in exasperation. "Great. Phantom Thief Dark broke our house, and now we've got to stay at the main house for who knows how long."  
"Don't worry, Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said. "I'm sure it will be fun!"  
_No offense to Honda-san...but I think that 'fun' is one thing it won't be._  
------------------  
_Dark, you realize we'll have to make contact with the 'Sohma's' later on, right?_ Daisuke asked.

Yes I realize that. We'll stop by tomorrow or something. Or maybe at the main house.

Shigure sighed. "Now someone else knows our secret."

The Next Day...  
"Yuki! Hurry, we'll be late for school!" Tohru happily called.  
"Don't worry, Honda-San, I'm sure it will be fine. We're only a mile or so further away." Yuki assured her.  
"Shut your yap, dang rat. Let's just go." Kyo complained, in a bad mood from having to endure Akito the previous night.

"Good bye," Shigure waved to them. Momiji popped up. "Good bye." he waved. "Torhu let lets walk to school together today?" he smiled and held her hand.

"Sure!" Tohru said, smiling. Yuki also smiled, good-naturedly, but Kyo just grumbled to himself. It would take a serious pep talk from Tohru to get him out of his bad mood.  
-----------  
"Bye, mom! I'm going to school!" Daisuke yelled as he went out of the door, jumping over a spike trap.  
"Did you pack your lunch?" His mom shouted from inside.  
"YES, mom. And I brushed my teeth, too, bye!" He said, anticipating and countering his mom's next question.  
It was when he was walking into the school that he noticed them. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were all walking into the school.  
_Ahh! They go to my school!_ He said to Dark.

Well this will be very interesting, Dark said. Maybe I should appear at your school. Dark laughed a bit.  
Momiji smiled and looked over at Daisuke."Daisuke!" He yelled and waved. "Tohru Tohru look. There's Daisuke." he smiled.

"Who's Daisuke?" Tohru asked, confused.  
"How am I supposed to know? Probably just one of the runt's friends." Kyo muttered before heading off to class.

Momiji smiled. "I knew him a while ago." he smiled and held onto Tohru hand. "Yo." Haru came up and put his arm around his shoulder. "Hey Kyo, Tohru, Momiji." he said.  
"Good morning Haru," Momiji smiled.

"Hi, Haru!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Honda-San, I think we should follow Kyo's example for once and go to class. We can always talk to Haru and Momiji at the main house, or on our way home." Yuki advised.  
"Sure. Bye!" She said, following Yuki to class.

"Good bye!" Momiji waved after him. Haru started to walk off and Momiji followed him  
"Haru?" Momiji asked, "What if Hatori erases Tohru's memories? What would happen to every one?"  
Haru did not say anything. "Let's not think about that right now. As long as she has her memory now is the good thing," Haru smiled.  
"Yeah, okay!" Momiji jumped in the air and smiled.  
"Come. Let's get to class."


	2. Chapter 2: Dark and Krad are Exposed

**Chapter Two: Dark and Krad are Exposed**

"What's going on over there?" Yuki asked concernedly, pointing towards the far end of the courtyard where they were all eating lunch.  
"It looks like that dang rabbit's got himself in trouble again." Kyo said, annoyed.  
At the far end of the courtyard, several of the first-year students were glancing in the direction of the yelling coming from Momiji's direction.

"You should be grateful that you have a mom that remembers you," Momiji was saying.  
"I don't care! I hate her and you can not tell me what to do!" Takeshi yelled as he pushed Momiji.  
"Oh my," Tohru said standing up. "W-what should we do? We should help him!" she started to walk over.  
Momiji got up. "You shouldn't hate her," he started to say again. Takeshi slapped Momiji. Momiji stared at him. "You should love your mother not hate her," Momiji said again as Takeshi raised his fist to punch Momiji but Haru caught his fist quickly.  
"What the hell do you think your doing? How dare you! I should break your arm in two pieces!" Haru yelled squeezing his fist.  
"AWWW!" Takeshi yelled.  
"Stop it Haru, Stop it!" Momiji said.  
Tohru ran over. "Momiji are you okay!" she said touching his face softly. "Haru-san please let him go," Tohru said quietly walking toward Haru, as she placed her hand on his arm gently. He pulled away quickly as Tohru fell on the ground.  
"Don't protect him! He deserves it! He hurt Momiji! Tohru are you saying it is okay to hurt someone and not get hurt yourself!" Haru yelled at Tohru as tears started to well in her eyes.  
"Haru please." she stood back up and tried to pull Haru off but he jerked away as she fell again.

From out of nowhere Kyo's fist smashed into Haru's face.  
"Don't. Make. Tohru. Cry." He said, monosyllabic.  
Haru was knocked to the ground and Yuki came running over too.  
"Honda-San, are you all right?" He said, pulling her to her feet.  
_Dark, it's them!_ Daisuke said. He walked over to Momiji.  
"I'm sorry, Takeshi's always like that. Violent, I mean. Don't take it too hard." He said awkwardly, trying to be reassuring yet unsure of what to say.

Takeshi bit his lips and walked away. "It's fine." Momiji said. "Hello Daisuke," Momiji smiled.

"Y-Yes. I'm okay," Tohru smiled. "Momiji-san, are you okay?" she asked.

Momiji smiled. "I'm okay. Don't cry Tohru."

Haru sat up. "What happened?" he said standing up.

"What happened!" Kyo growled. "You went black and I had to punch you out again, _that's **what happened!**_"  
Yuki sighed, exasperated.  
"Daisuke, you know that kid?" He asked, referring to Takeshi.  
"Yeah...unfortunately." Daisuke said, sighing.  
"Then I suggest you tell him to stay away from Momiji and Haru from now on." Yuki said, a little tired.  
"Um...ok...?" Daisuke answered.

Haru blinked a few times. "Oh, really?" he walked toward Tohru. "I'm sorry Tohru-Chan,"

She smiled and shook her head. "No need to apologize," she said.

Momiji smiled too. "That kid is kinda weird but he's nice."

"Thanks, Yuki-kun, for helping me," Tohru said, smiling as usual. "Thank you to Kyo-kun," she smiled. "No I didn't' mean for punching Haru-san but I Uh..." she said, smiling as usual.

"You say thanks for way too many things." Kyo said, still a little grumpy but all in all happy that Tohru felt better.  
The tones signaling the end of lunch rang and the gang headed inside...plus Daisuke.  
_Does this mean I'm 'one of them' now?_ He silently asked Dark.

I don't know, Dark says. You might be. That Tohru is kinda cute don't you agree? Dark smiled.

Tohru smiled and waved at Momiji as he walked off to class. Tohru turned to Yuki and Kyo. "Should we go then?" she smiled.

"Yeah, looks like it." Kyo said.  
_I guess so. But..._Daisuke thought, thinking of Riku as well as Yuki and Kyo punching out Dark.  
-----------------  
_You know, I don't think you've ever been punched before except by Krad._ Daisuke said thoughtfully. _Speaking of..._ he added as Satoshi walked into his classroom. Ironically enough, he and Takeshi were also in the same class as Momiji and Haru.

Tohru smiled as she started to walk to class. "Well that was kinda weird," she thought to herself. "How can anyone hate their mother? I could never hate mom. Just the thought of hating her makes me want to cry," she thought to herself as she lowered her eyes and looked down.

Yeah I've never been punched, but slapped is a whole other story, Dark said as he laughed a bit. Daisuke, you better get to class, Dark told him.

_Maybe it's a sign that you need to stop going after girls,_ Daisuke teased.  
------------  
It was the end of the school day and Yuki waved goodbye to Tohru as she headed off to work. He had Student Council work, but he'd still be able to walk her home after her shift was over.

_Or maybe its a sign that you need to act more like me_, Dark laughed.

Tohru waved back and smiled as she walked off to work. "How can anyone hate their mom?" she asked herself.

_Are you kidding me? If I felt like getting beat up by a large group of girls I would act like you. Otherwise, no. Don't forget you've got (apparently) better looks and you could probably escape a bunch of girls. Not like you'd really want to, though, knowing you._ Daisuke replied. He was heading home when he spotted Tohru going to work. _Hey...isn't that Miss Honda? Where're her 'bodyguards'? _He asked Dark.

_HMM who knows,_ dark said a little so sly in his voice. _Go talk to her Daisuke,_ dark said, a sorta weird (miroku) smile on his face.

Tohru sighed a bit. "I can't get depressed!" she smiled as she said good evening to someone passing by but was not watching where she was going and tripped over her own feet. "OHH!" she said as she caught her self. She sighed in relief as she kept on walking.

(WAAAAAH Miroku! )  
_I guess I could walk her the rest of the way to work...but of course, that's not what your perverted mind is thinking. Hey, I don't need to get punched out a second time. Oh, wait, that was you..._ Daisuke said sarcastically.  
He started to walk over.  
"Miss Honda?"

_Ha ha very funny, Daisuke. Better watch it before I change and take over.  
_  
Tohru turned around, snapping out of her daze, "Oh! Hello Niwa-san!" she smiled, "How are you today?" she smiled.

_But that would let her know who we actually are. Can't blow your cover, so sorry._ Daisuke, once more sarcastic, said before answering Tohru.  
"I'm fine, I just thought I could maybe walk you to work...Don't you usually have someone else walking you here?"

Off in the distance, Satoshi Hiwatari was following Daisuke. He hadn't been following his usual route home (of course Mr. Stalker Detective Hiwatari would know this...). And now this strange girl, too. What was going on?  
_Jealous?_ Satoshi flinched as Krad unexpectedly began to talk.  
_Of what exactly!_ He snarled back.  
Krad was silent, letting Satoshi answer his own question.   
Daisuke was pretty much Satoshi's only friend, so...

"Oh. No not really," she smiled. "I would love to. But I don't want to trouble you at all!" she said a bit over reacting, her eyes spinning a little.

_So what?_ Dark laughed a bit. _I think you're being followed, Daisuke._

"Oh, no, there's no imposition at all...but could you wait a moment? I need to check on something." He said.  
_Followed? For how long, and where are they? Who is it? Takeshi? I wouldn't put it past him..._ Daisuke asked. He walked a bit off from Tohru, who was probably a little confused.

_It's Satoshi,_ Dark said.

"All right!" she smiled waving and going into her spaced out mood and smiling.

_What!_ Daisuke yelled mentally. _Where is he? How long has he been following us?_

I don't know but for a short time now. Daisuke, chill out. I just think Satoshi is a little green with envy if you know what I mean, dark said.

_Oh...I guess that would make sense. Should I go over before he gets too jealous and goes all Krad on our butts?_ Daisuke asked, half-serious.

_UMMM_ Dark thought. _I think you should go back to Tohru before she's lat_e, Dark said.

_Oh yeah...she's got a job to go to. What the...is she even awake?_ He walked over to Tohru and smiled.  
"All right, let's go! Lead the way!"

She snapped out of it and smiled. "Y-yes," she smiled as she started walk to her work "Thank you so much Niwa-san," she smiled. "It's so nice of you!"

"No problem!" He said, smiling back and turning determinedly.  
_Now, Satoshi._ He thought, both to himself and to Dark.  
--------------  
_He knows you're following him. Dark probably told him._ Krad said to Satoshi.  
_How do you know?_ Satoshi said defensively.  
_I know because he's walking right at you. Or hadn't you noticed?_

Tohru smiled and waved as she walked into her work and got dressed and started to work.

_Yeah let's kick butt!_ dark smiled.

Yuki got off class officer duty and was almost to Tohru's work. He usually got there very early and waited all the way till the end of her shift, but of course if she knew that she'd feel guilty so he didn't say a word.  
He came just in time to spot Daisuke turning into Dark to confront Hiwatari.  
-----------------  
_Are you sure it should be you? Krad reeeaaally hates you. It might provoke a transformation._ Daisuke said worriedly.

_If he transformed then I'll just knock his blonde butt out of the sky_, dark laughed and smiled.

Tohru works...

_Not quite so easy, Dark. Remember last time?_ Daisuke asked. In the meantime, Satoshi had walked out from behind the tree he'd been spying from and glared at Dark.  
"What?" He said. (Satoshi)

"What do you think your doing following us like that? What are you jealous?" Dark smiled, winking at him.

"What do you care, Dark!" Satoshi said furiously, angry and worried at whether or not he could contain Krad.  
_What the---It's HIM! LET ME **OUT**!_ Krad shouted with hatred, steadily louder inside Satoshi's head.

Dark smiled. "Look, as long as you don't plan on harming Daisuke, I'm okay," he said, taking his wings and flying off. "See ya?" he called.

_Not...So..._ "FAST!" Yelled Krad, forcing Satoshi to transform.

_Wha? 'Fast'? Tell him to speak in comprehensible sentences, Dark._ Daisuke teased, yet worried because now Krad was on their tails.  
Krad rose into the air and his hands began to glow.  
_Uh-Oh...Dark! DOWN! NOW!_ Daisuke yelled.

On the ground below, Yuki's eyes grew wider and wider as he realized that Phantom Thief Dark and Daisuke Niwa were one and the same. And he had an enemy who was also 'posing' as a kid. What? Aiiii, confusing!

Dark clenched his jaw tight as he went down and grabbed Krad's hand and looked in the direction of Yuki. "Yuki, run!" he yelled, pulling Krad into the sky with him. "Let's keep this personal darling," Dark smiled.

"Darling?" Krad said before pulling sharply away and aiming a blast of light at Dark.  
"Well, if we're so close then here's an anniversary gift!"

Dark dodged it. "For me? You shouldn't have!" Dark said throwing a ball dark ball back at him.

Krad dodged it hastily, still a little off kilter from his sudden transformation, but returned the shot with a volley of what looked like arrows of light.  
"Seems to me like our relationship's a bit rocky, dear! Maybe we should get a divorce!"

Dark laughed. As the arrows started to come toward Yuki, Dark made a shield for Yuki and came close to Dark, so close he felt Krad's breath. "Dear, don't go play around with other people I might get jealous," he smiled.

(Wah SHIGURE AND AYAME FLASHBACK)

Yuki stood frozen, still as a statue as the battle continued above him. Zodiac curses were one thing, but this was way above him. They were using magic _against_ each other.

"I could never cheat on you, Dark! There's no one I **hate**," he punctuated this remark with another attack of light, "more."

Dark smiled, "I feel so loved," he smiled, dodging his light energy and sending on back to him. Dark looked down at Yuki. "Are you deaf, boy," he yelled, "RUN!"

Yuki jumped, startled. He ran out of the shield Dark had built around him and into Tohru's work.  
_Finally...now we can concentrate purely on Krad._ Daisuke said, relieved. _Beat him so bad he doesn't come back!_ He told Dark.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was fighting his own inner battle trying to subdue Krad's presence and take over his own body again. Probably not a good idea at the moment, since he was currently a few hundred feet up in the air, but all in all you get the picture.  
_KRAD!_ He kept shouting, but the angry WhiteWings merely ignored him. Krad was also busy, between fighting Satoshi for dominance of the body, keeping airborne, dodging Dark's attacks, and attacking Dark back.  
"Oh, no, Dark, we can't have you feeling loved when I hate you so much..." he said, still able to make smart comments. He attacked again and nearly lost his balance in the air. He was weakening. He dodged, assuming Dark would return fire, and flew quickly away. A few miles later, once they were closer to the ground, Satoshi struck once more and took over his body again, falling the remainder of the way to the pavement.

"Satoshi..."Dark said softly as he flew down to him, "Satoshi. Are you okay?" he asked, not attacking or anything just asking if he was okay.

Tohru was taking a drink and resting a bit as she sighed a bit and started to work, even harder.

Satoshi, however was collapsed on the sidewalk, unconscious from the energy he'd expended fighting Krad, the damage Krad's using magic had done to his body, and the fall.

Back at Tohru's work, Yuki rushed in and grabbed Tohru's arm, pulling her off to the side.  
"Tohru," he said urgently, "Daisuke Niwa is Phantom Thief Dark!"

"He's out cold, Daisuke, what should I do?" Dark asked.

Tohru blinked a few times, "Niwa is Phantom Thief Dark?" she asked, "That is strange," she said softly. "Yuki-san are you sure?" she asked.

_I don't know...maybe we should take him to our house. But mom might freak...do you think the Sohmas could watch him for a while? They already kind of know you..._ He replied.

"Considering I just saw him transform practically in front of me, yes, I'd say I was sure." Yuki said. "Tohru, can you leave work early? It might be dangerous around here for a little bit. Last time I checked, Dark and some other guy with wings were fighting in the sky. The other one tried to attack me."

Tohru blinked a few times, "umm I think I can," she said as she ran and checked with her boss and came back, "I can leave," she said.

_I don't think they would mind that much_, Dark said, _but what if Satoshi transforms to Krad?_

_I don't see why he would, being as weak as he is._ Daisuke said quietly, looking sadly at Satoshi's unconscious body from Dark's eyes.

Yuki walked Tohru quickly home and they went inside, locking the door. (for whatever reason.)  
"Shigure!" Yuki called. (I'm playing Shigure, right...?)  
"Yes, Yuki?" Shigure said from another room.  
"Come here, I need to tell you something."

In the meantime, Daisuke was trying to figure out if Dark could fly Satoshi all the way to the Sohma's home. Probably he could...


	3. Chapter 3: The Sohma Estate

**Chapter Three: The Sohma Estate**

I can fly him there, dark said, but I don't know if they could take him. You saw Yuki's face.

Tohru did not say anything. She went up stairs and changed and walked back down stairs and started on dinner.

As she was cooking dinner, Yuki came and stood beside her with a strange look on his face.  
"Do you think I made a mistake? That it wasn't really him? You're not really reacting." He said concernedly.

_Yuki...I don't know him well enough to judge them. But I got the impression that Miss Honda would do anything if it would help someone. I suppose if you fly there and transform back I could carry him up to their door...there's no guarantee that Yuki saw us, right? I could always just play it off._ Daisuke answered.

Tohru blinked a few times, "I really don't know what to say. I never saw him but I do believe you Yuki-san I do!" she said, over-reacting again, "what, does it seem like I don't believe you, I'm sorry." she said.

_All right, that makes sense,_ Dark said as he picked up Satoshi, _Aww he looks so cute while he's sleeping._

_Dark, don't say that ever again about a guy. You're seriously freaking me out._ Daisuke said, half-joking. (and half-serious).

"Just making sure," Yuki said, relieved. "But...don't you think that their personalities seemed really different?" He asked.

"Yes. I Niwa-san is nice kind and gentle. He even walked me to work today!" she smiled, not sure if she should have said that or not but she did.

_You know I'm kidding._ Dark laughed as he took off, flying to the Sohma house.

"He _what_?" Yuki said, overreacting. (remember he doesn't know that Dark and Daisuke are sort of different people.) _I'll **kill** that punk...I'll even get Kyo to help me!_ He thought to himself angrily.

_I hope you are,_ Daisuke answered Dark. _Look, down there's the Sohma house._

"Niwa-san is very different from Mr. Dark," Tohru said, "Way different."

_Yeah I see it_, Dark said as he went down and changed into Daisuke, _okay, Daisuke, your turn._

_Got it,_ answered Daisuke. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when it was slammed open by an enraged Yuki. (who wasn't listening to Tohru's advice) Daisuke fell down, Satoshi and all.  
Yuki, surprised, looked down. He'd been going to find Kyo. (he was _really_ mad, otherwise he wouldn't even consider that)   
"Um...hi?" Said Daisuke. He waved to Tohru, who he could see inside the house.  
"My friend...um...collapsed, and I was wondering if you guys would mind taking care of him until he wakes up? He doesn't have any family, you see, and my mom would have a fit if I brought him to my house..." He trailed off and his face got red as he noticed Yuki glaring at him.

"Hello Niwa-san!" she smiled coming the door, "I hope he can stay here. Isn't he Hiwatari-san?" she asked smiling. "He doesn't look too well. I know this might be a bit much to ask but can he stay?" she asked

Shigure piped in, "I don't care."

Yuki fumed silently but said nothing. Daisuke stepped inside, still carrying Satoshi. As they crossed the threshold into the Sohma home, Satoshi stirred and opened his eyes slightly.  
Daisuke looked down, and Satoshi smiled weakly.  
"...Darling?" He questioned, referring to Dark's name for Krad. (but, of course, nobody else realized this.)  
Yuki and Shigure both looked at Daisuke strangely, odd smiles on their faces.  
"Darling?" They echoed. Daisuke's face turned nearly as red as his hair and he practically dropped Satoshi onto the floor. (luckily he was next to the couch, though.)  
"Ow," said Satoshi, sitting up and falling right back down when he realized how weak he was.  
"Um...Daisuke, where are we?"  
"Oh...we're at the Sohma's house." Daisuke said.  
"Oh...and who are they...?" he asked, gesturing towards Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure.  
"The Sohmas...? Oh, but the girl is Tohru Honda. She lives here."  
"?" Satoshi looked in her direction questioningly.

"Um Hello. I'm Tohru Honda, "she smiled, "Nice to meet to Hiwatari-san," she smiled."I'll get you some tea. Would you like some food?" she asked, coming a little closer to him and feeling his head softly, "You don't have fever," she said pulling away and of course smiling, "I'll make some tea," she said scurrying off to the kitchen.

"Okay, still a little confused, but slightly better." Satoshi said to Daisuke in general.  
Daisuke smiled weakly, knowing that regardless of this one situation being fixed, he still had one to deal with. AKA, 'Yuki Knows'.  
Speaking of, Yuki signaled for Daisuke to walk out of the room with him. Daisuke, worried, followed hesitantly.  
"So, Daisuke...or should I call you...Dark?" He said accusingly, a little calmer since his initial "tantrum".  
_Uh-Oh..._ Said Daisuke. _Dark...what should I do?_

Just tell him, Dark said, he already saw us so just tell him.

Tohru smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better Hiwatari-san," she said, walking back into the living room and handing him the tea, "I hope Yuki-san isn't saying anything to offend Niwa-san," she said but kinda to her self.

"Um...um..." stammered Daisuke."What do you mean?" he said, not sure how to come out and say it.  
"I watched you turn into Dark, Daisuke! Don't try and fool me!" Yuki said, getting angrier.  
_Oh, crap..._ Daisuke thought to himself.  
"Um...ah...! Yeah...but...it's kind of hard to...explain..."

_This really isn't going very well._ Daisuke said.  
(I'd completely forgotten they were at the main house. We'll have to bring in Akito or something...That's you, right?)  
Yuki just looked at him, cooling down (a liiiiiittle bit...) now that Daisuke was somewhat telling the truth.

"Hard to explain how, exactly, Dark?" he said.  
"No...I'm not Dark. I mean..! Well, I am, sort of...you see, Dark is part of my genetic makeup, but we are both completely different people. He's an entirely separate consciousness...it's like two people sharing one body."  
"Oh, really?" he said. "...I guess that makes sense..." 

Meanwhile, back in the main room, Satoshi was regaining his strength quickly. Luckily, Krad was still being quiet.  
"Thank you for the tea, Miss...Honda, is it?"

(yeah me)

"Y-Yes," she smiled, "That's me. I'm glad you're feeling better Hiwatari-San!" she smiled. "Do you need anything else?" she asked.  
_  
He's not going to tell right, Who is that?_ Dark asked as Akito came walking down the hallway, "What's this?" he said in his usual creepy voice, "A outsider in my house…and Yuki you came to visit me, "he said taking a step closer to Yuki.

_I don't know...and he would show up right as we explained it, wouldn't he?_  
"Hello, Akito..." Yuki said warily. He motioned for Daisuke to leave the room. Hopefully Akito wouldn't stop him.

"No, thank you, I'm actually feeling much better. I might even try standing up in a little while. Ah...do you know where Daisuke went? I'd like to speak with him." Satoshi said.

"Oh, You're in the Sohma-Estate," she said cheerfully,

_Daisuke get away, make up something,_ Dark said, "Your a strange boy," Akito said, taking a step closer to him, "What's in there? How dare you come in my presence? Yuki... Do I need to put you back in your room for punishment?" he asked Yuki, putting his arm around Daisuke. "I could snap your neck in one shot," he said.

(that was Krad talking to Satoshi, not Satoshi talking to Tohru! Thoughts are in italics, like _this_.)

_Um...yeah, I'd say he was a bad one._ Daisuke said.  
"Think so?" he said, a little defiantly. With one deft move he slipped out of Akito's grip and was behind the head of the family's back.

_Is it just me, or is this guy a little feminine?_ He asked Dark. 

Meanwhile, in the main room everyone else was happily unaware of the tense situation in the hallway.  
Satoshi ignored Krad, still angry that he'd been taken over so easily. He stood up shakily and suddenly was able to sense Daisuke's aura. (this whole bit ought to clear up the reason Satoshi could tell Daisuke was by the door that one time in the manga...) It was different...angry. Daisuke wasn't usually like this. Satoshi's face took on an odd (and probably confusing, to everyone else in the room) expression as he focused on Daisuke, trying to figure out where he was.

"Hiwatari-san?" she asked, "Are you okay?" she asked looking around as well.

Akito smiled, "Your so clever," he laughed and walked over to Yuki and rested against him "Why did you bring him here Yuki?" he asked, teasing Yuki's hair, "You should know better. Must I lock you away again?"

Yuki had remained silent up until this point (because I'd forgotten to have him speak, but let's not go there.) but finally replied.  
"I didn't bring him here, Akito..." he said."What he said is the truth. His friend passed out, and we were the closest house." (Ok, so that last part was both a lie and not what he'd said...)  
Daisuke started to walk away, throwing a last glare at Akito's back. Unfortunately, as he was doing this he walked right into Satoshi, who'd found him finally.  
Daisuke looked up, surprised. "...Hi? I guess you're feeling better."  
"Yeah...sorry about earlier."  
"That's okay..." Daisuke said, trailing off as he noticed Yuki very seriously trying to get his attention without Akito noticing.  
"Get out of here!" he mouthed.

Akito smiled, "Yuki... could you come with me?" he asked, smiling and stroking his cheek.

_Daisuke, get out of here_, he said.

Tohru came over, "Hiwatari-san are you okay..."she said as her voice trailed off as she noticed Akito

"Awwww Miss Honda," he said, "Yuki didn't tell me you where here to.." he smiled, "Would you come here for a minute?" he smiled.

"Ummm o-okay," she said as she started to walk close to Akito.

(oh, boy...Akito's reeeaaally complicated things this round, hasn't he? Well, at least I'll have some input through Yuki. (who Akito is all over at the moment...))  
Satoshi gave a slight nod and pulled Daisuke with him out of the hallway and back into the main room.  
"Daisuke, this house has a very dark aura. I'm assuming Dark noticed this already?" Satoshi whispered. They continued walking towards the door while Daisuke inquired.  
_Well? Is he right? Did you notice an aura? I mean, I know girly boy (and no, not Yuki) creeped both of us out, but what does the house in general feel like to you?_

"What is it, Akito?" Yuki asked, back in the hallway.

"Miss Honda has graced us with her presence," Akito said as he turned to Tohru.

_Yes I noticed this. Akito gives off a dark aura and it not just him at this moment, His Yuki and every one else but Tohru,_ Dark said. _Go with Satoshi he can help you right now,_ Dark said."Miss Honda," Akito said as he started to walk toward Tohru, "How have you been?"

"Fine," she said looking at him and looking down quickly.

"Would you come with me for a moment?" he asked, touching Tohru's arm softly.

"Yuki," Akito says, "You don't mind if I and Miss Honda go alone?" he asked.

Yuki tried to maintain a calm exterior, but a little anger still showed on the outside. He knew Akito was trying to make him angry purposefully, but if he protested too strongly he might do something to Tohru...  
"I...would rather you did not, Akito...You see, Honda-San is not familiar with this area, if you were to send her back alone she would get lost." He said politely.

_He's scary..._Daisuke replied to Dark, back outside.  
"He did notice it..." he answered Satoshi.  
"I thought so..." Satoshi said thoughtfully. They continued walking, then both of them stopped suddenly, confused.  
"Um...is it just me, or is the main gate locked?" Daisuke said.  
"Nope, not just you." Satoshi answered.  
_I hadn't even noticed when we flew in, and we can't transform now! It could provoke another appearance by Krad, and plus that creepy guy is here; not to mention the other Sohmas. How will we get out?_ Daisuke said to Dark.

_We are stuck,_ Dark said as he sighed.

Akito laughed," She will be fine. Yuki your no fun," he laughed. "Miss Honda would you like to come with me? It would make me very happy?" he said.

"Umm..." she looked at Yuki unsure of what she should do.

"Honda-San, actually don't you think that Niwa-san and Hiwatari-san would need to be directed home? I'm so sorry Akito, but Tohru needs to be elsewhere..." Yuki replied.

_What do you mean, we're stuck!_ Daisuke said.  
"Dark said we're stuck!" He said to Satoshi.  
"Um...correct me if I'm wrong, but that's not a good thing." Satoshi answered.  
"I'd say so." Daisuke said, depressed and tired out from all of the mental gymnastics he'd been forced to endure.  
_Tell that vessel to go back inside. The Honda girl needs his help._ Krad put in.  
_I'm assuming you mean Daisuke?_ Satoshi said quietly.  
_Yes._ Finished Krad.  
"Krad says we should go back inside because Tohru Honda needs you...? I don't know how he knows, but..."  
Daisuke took no time to think about his choice.  
"Let's go," he said.

Inside the house, Daisuke reappeared in the hallway with Akito, Yuki, and Tohru.

Akito turned around, "So you were hiding people here too?" he asked Yuki, "It looks like Miss Honda can come with me now," he said, "Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari. Welcome to the Sohma Estate. I'm sorry I did not get to introduce my self. I'm Akito Sohma. Head of the Sohma." He said. Tohru took a step back as Akito took a step close to her and touched her face, "You're a monster," he said as ran his index finger down her neck, "I don't understand it was not you instead of your dear mother. You deserve to die..." he said softly like his voice like cutting glass.

"Mom..."she muttered as suddenly her eyes filled with horror as she stared back at Yuki with nothing but a blank look on her face.

"She is so lonely there. You should go with her," he said driving his fingers into her neck, cutting her.

(MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAH Akito-san is evil lol sorry darling had to do it)

(Oh. My. Gosh. You are so EVIL!)  
Daisuke, heedless of the fact that Akito was the head of the Sohma family, rushed forward and pushed Akito away. As soon as Akito was down Yuki followed suit and was soon by Tohru's side.  
"Honda-san, are you all right?" he asked.  
"That's a stupid question, Yuki. She's got blood running down her neck and you ask if she's ok." Daisuke said sarcastically.  
Satoshi stood by them, wanting to help the person who'd consented to taking him in when he'd passed out.  
_Dark, let's take her home. Mom can take care of her, she won't mind us bringing her as long as Satoshi doesn't come inside. Besides, this place has become even darker since we came._ Daisuke said.

_Yes that would be a good idea,_ Dark said, _I think we really need to get out of here._

Akito got up and laughed, his laughter filling the hallway. "You people are so foolish, caring about this monster is just going to kill you," he laughs and looks at Tohru blanks face, "It appears as if I have gotten to her. Good. Well I bit you adieu," he said bowing as he walked of, seeming cheerful.

Tohru stood still. She raised her index finger so her cut and felt the blood as she wiped it away, "I'm fine. It's just a small cut," she said. _Mom, are you really lonely up there?_ She asked herself. _Should I go join her? No, mom would not want that._ She did not move for a good while until she was about to say something but the words would not come out. She turned away from them and started to walk out of the Sohma Estate. The door had been unlocked and she caught of glimpse of Rin-san walking away.

_She seems messed up in some way,_ Dark said, _I don't think she will be the same._ _Just stay close to her.  
_  
Tohru turned back to them and smiled and waved at the main gate, "Come on! I have to make dinner, Hiwatari- san and Niwa-san, will you stay for dinner?" she smiled her usual smile, waving to them. _Just forget about it._ She thought.

"Oh, that's right; the repairs on your house should be done by now, right?" Daisuke said.  
"How do you know about that...?" Kyo said. (he had just walked in because he was back from the dojo. he missed both the "Daisuke is Dark" and "Akito is evil" episodes.)  
_Oh, CRAP!_ Daisuke said to Dark. _I slipped up!_  
He ran out of the front gate in a mild panic, followed closely by Satoshi, who waved goodbye reluctantly to Tohru as he passed her.  
"What was that all about?" said Kyo, clueless as usual.  
Yuki, who actually knew what was going on, just sighed exasperatedly and walked over to Tohru again.  
"Why don't you invite Niwa-san and Hiwatari-san over for dinner one night?" he suggested.

"Y-yes. That would be a good idea," she smiled and started to walk out.

"Kyo-kun, how was your time at the dojo?" she asked, facing him and smiled. "What you like for dinner to day Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun? I was thinking about fried onigiri and curry?" she said, as she already had the ingredients at home. She covered her throat as she felt a bit of blood start to flow once more but wiped it away quickly.

Akito was laughing back in the house, "She should come over more. It is much more fun over here."

Rin watched with pure disgust crawling on her face as he turned away and back to her room.

Kyo saw Tohru wiping the blood away out of the corner of his eye.  
"What the...Tohru, you're bleeding!"  
"I'd think that was a bit obvious, stupid cat." Yuki commented.  
"You stay out of this, dang rat! --Tohru, what happened!"

Tohru looked up at him, "N-Nothing," she smiled," Don't worry I just tripped, that's all." she said trying to calm him down.  
"It's nothing to worry about, Kyo-san. I'm okay really," she smiled as they got home, "Shigure-san!" she called, "We're home!" she said as she walked off to the kitchen, tied an apron around her waits and started to cook.

MEANWHILE...  
"That was close," Daisuke said, still breathing heavy from running 10 blocks.  
"That's one way of putting it," Satoshi said in return.  
_If I wasn't in shape from chasing Dark, there's no way I could have kept up with Daisuke today...I guess I should be thankful for small blessings._ Satoshi thought to himself.  
"That was so stupid...how could I slip up like that?" Daisuke said, partly to himself.  
"I don't know if anyone else really noticed...besides, Yuki already knew, and Kyo may have just assumed that you heard something from Momiji. I think it may have been a worse choice to run. You could always have lied..." Satoshi pointed out.

Daisuke you should really take her up on her offer, Dark said, _Honda-san, I have heard, is a very good cook.  
_

_Heard from who, exactly?_ Daisuke replied, skeptical.

"You tripped and cut your neck." Kyo said sarcastically. "Ok, sure...I soooo believe you."

"Leave it alone, stupid cat." Yuki said.  
"Honda-san, I think Momiji gave you Daisuke's phone number? Why don't you invite him over?" Yuki added, being polite but really not wanting Dark/Daisuke near Tohru at all. (He was still adjusting to the two souls in one body idea...)

"Y-yes that would be a good idea," she smiled as she went over to the phone and took out a piece of paper as she dialed Daisuke's cell phone number. She waited for to get to him.

_I just know these things. Answer your phone Stupid._ He laughed.

_Whatever, you said you heard it from someone._ Daisuke replied before answering his phone.  
"Moshi-Moshi?"


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner at Shigure's

**Chapter Four: Dinner at Shigure's/Krad Discovers Tohru**

"Yes. Hello this is Tohru. I was just wondering if you and Hiwatari-san would like to come over for dinner. We are having fried rice balls and curry." she said as she stirred the rice, waiting for an answer.

"Um...hold on..." he said slowly, caught off guard."Satoshi...? Tohru's inviting us to dinner..."  
"I'll come!" Satoshi said hastily.  
Daisuke, once again surprised, took a small step back.  
"Ooookay...We'll come. I...um...your house...I think Momiji told me where it was..." He had a sudden pang of guilt as he lied about why he knew where their house was.  
"Bye..." he hung up and called home.  
"Mom? I'm going over to a friend's house for dinner, if that's okay...it is? Thanks, bye." He hung up again and he turned to Satoshi.  
"It would be so much faster if I could fly there." He said regretfully.  
"Well...I would say sure, but...Krad..." Satoshi replied.  
"Yeah, I know...looks like we'll be walking."

15 minutes later Daisuke and Satoshi were knocking on the door of Shigure's house.

"They're here!" she smiled as she darted out of the kitchen to the door and answered it, "Hello. I'm so glad you could come. I'm sorry but dinner is not ready yet but it will be soon. Please make your self at home," she smiled as she went back to the kitchen and started on the curry, "Yuki-san, Niwa-san and Hiwatari-san are here!" she called.

"Oh, joy..." Kyo said tiredly.  
Yuki stood up and walked to the door to greet Dark. Or Daisuke. Whoever it was.  
"Hi..." He looked over at Satoshi.  
"Aren't you...the other one?" He said.  
"Other one?" Satoshi asked, not understanding.  
"The other one who was in the sky with Daisuke..."  
"Oh...you saw?" Satoshi said. "That wasn't really me...it was Krad."  
"Is that like how Daisuke's not really Dark...?" Yuki asked.  
"Yeah."  
"What're you guys talking about?" Kyo said, jumping into the conversation.  
"None of your business, stupid cat." Yuki retorted.  
"What, you'll tell me and Tohru but not him? How like you, Yuki." Shigure said, walking down the stairs.  
Daisuke's eyes grew wide. "You told other people!"   
"Um..." Yuki said, uneasy.  
"That means Tohru knows." Satoshi said coolly.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? YOU'D BETTER TELL ME, DANG RAT!"  
_Dark...now what?_ Daisuke asked.

Just don't worry about it, Dark said. Besides Shigure seems trustworthy enough.

Tohru came out of the kitchen, balancing 5 plates filled with curry and rice balls, "Dinner," she smiled as she set the plates down, almost tripping as she walked back and got them some tea, but this time she caught her foot on the rug and fell over, hitting her head on the table.

"Owww..."she moaned a bit.

"Miss Honda, are you all right?" Satoshi said, running over. Kyo glared at him, and Yuki thought to himself, _Hey, that's my job._

Daisuke scratched his head and sat down at the table. Well, the cat was out of the bag now...

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Thank you so much," she smiled up at him as she sat up, "now are we going to eat?" she smiled around at every one as she started to pour tea for them.

Several times during the meal Kyo attempted to learn what it was that everyone else had been talking about, but he didn't succeed until after the meal...  
"If I tell you, will you shut up, Stupid Cat?" Yuki asked.  
"Yes." Kyo growled, both angry and impatient.  
"Fine then, Daisuke is Phantom Thief Dark." He answered calmly.  
"WHAT!" Kyo exploded. He stood up quickly, knocking over his chair and stalking over to Daisuke.  
"You're that perv that hugged Tohru." he said accusingly.  
_Oh, boy. Dark, would you mind taking over and explaining things?_ Daisuke asked.  
"Why don't I let Dark explain this?" he told Kyo.

There is one problem about that. Satoshi is here and if I come out then Krad might want to come out to. Think Daisuke. What would happen over her if Krad came? Dark said to him.

"Kyo-san please calm down," Tohru said trying to calm everyone down but she saw that it was not working, "Its nothing to worry about really?" she smiled at Daisuke, "Dark and Daisuke as totally different people." she said.

"Satoshi, would you mind...leaving for a little bit?" Daisuke asked.   
"Oh?" He said. "Sure...I'll come back when Krad stops screaming at me."  
Daisuke laughed weakly.  
_Ok, Dark, it's all you._

Alright then, Dark said as he took over.

"Nice to see you again, Yuki and Carrot Top. As you know I'm Dark," he said as if he was proud of himself. "I only hugged Miss Honda because I was curious so see if she was a Chinese Zodiac member or not, "he said as he took a bite of a rice ball off Tohru's plates, "Yo. Get me another one, Miss Honda," he smiled.

"Yes!" she smiled as she shot up, running back into the kitchen and back to the table with two rice balls for Dark.

"Thanks," Dark said as he ate those two. "Miss Honda may I have some tea too?"

"Yes!" she smiled again as she went to get a cup and poured him some tea. "There you go." she said as he drank it down.

_Daisuke she is very sweet. Maybe you should forget about The Twins and go after Tohru but you might have a problem getting through Carrot Top and the Prince._ he said. "Tohru may I have another rice ball?" she smiled and nodded her head as she walked back to the kitchen and saw the calendar and saw the anniversary of her Mom's death as tomorrow. She looked at the calendar for a minute, spacing out.

"Tohru!" Dark called, snapping her out of her gaze.

"Yes! Coming!" she said as she stopped for a minute, "Hiwatari-san, are you okay? Do you need anything? If you do the food and tea is on the table over there." she smiled as she looked at the calendar once more then walked back in the living room.

"About time, Miss Honda," he smiled and took a bite of her rice ball. "You are a very good cook." dark said as he ran his finger up her neck making her blush a bit.

"T-Thank you," she said.

(Idiot, you're going to get Dark murdered if you keep up that behavior, darling.)  
Kyo and Yuki were both steaming silently. Well, maybe not quite silently in Kyo's case.  
"Stop ordering her around!" he yelled. _He's worse than Hiro!_ he thought to himself.  
_You are so treading dangerous ground right now, Dark. Isn't she already 'spoken for' by those two guys who are contemplating how to kill you right now?_ Daisuke said in reply to Dark's comment.

When Tohru came back out into the hallway Satoshi asked her for another onigiri politely.  
"If you don't mind, that is." he said. "And...I don't suppose you have any Tylenol? I'm getting a headache from the screaming in my head, you see..."  
Speaking of..._I know Dark is in the other room, Hiwatari...you can't hide it from me by leaving the room! Sooner or later I'll get strong enough to break free, and then you'll be--who is that?_ he said, breaking off his line of thought, referring to Tohru.  
_It's just Tohru...she's the one who convinced Yuki and the others to take care of me while I was unconscious, which I believe was your fault?_

_So what romance her,_ Dark said laughing, "What's wrong with you, Carrot Top? Afraid I might steal your gal?" he laughed and smiled

"yes!" she smiled to Satoshi as she walked and got him another rice ball and some head medicine, "here you go, "she smiling looking very worried, "I really hope you feel better Hiwatari-san," she smiled her usual smile.

Kyo bristled visibly but for once Yuki actually helped and glared him into silence.  
"Honda-san doesn't 'belong' to any of us...so I'm not quite sure what you mean by that remark. In addition, keep disrespecting Honda-san and you may find yourself on the ground again." he said acidly. "Now," he said in a calmer tone, "weren't you going to explain something to us?"

"I think I'll feel better in a little while..." Satoshi said, smiling. "He's already quieting down."  
_Let me talk to her._ Krad said.  
_You have got to be kidding me. With Dark in the next room? There's not a chance in--_  
_I'll make a binding promise not to do anything else._ Krad said, cutting Satoshi off.  
(for whatever reason, everyone seems to like Tohru in this RP. Or is it just me?)  
_What do you mean, binding promise?_ Satoshi asked suspiciously.  
_It'll be an oath backed by magic. If I break the oath...I'll die._  
_Deal._ Satoshi said quickly. It was a win-win situation for him. If Krad did decide to go back on his promise, he would die...and Satoshi would be free.  
"Miss Honda...you know how Daisuke is Dark?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes! How Niwa-san is Mr. Dark. Yes, what about it?" she smiled at him.

"All I was going to say is that I am different than Daisuke. Daisuke is more goody-goody," Dark laughed, "If I'm on the ground, I'll bring Miss Honda with me?" he laughed and winked at them, "I'm kidding. Kidding," he laughed a bit.

"Well...I'm sort of someone else too. He wants to talk to you, if that's all right?" Satoshi said.

Let's just say that Dark's 'joke' wasn't received well, and he was for the second time in as many days was punched by Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

Dark laughed and shoot back up rubbing hi face, "You guys are fun."

"Yes, yes." she smiled. "I would love to talk to him. If that doesn't put any pressure on you or anything. I don't want to cause you any pain or anything," she added.

"No...I think we've worked something out." Satoshi said, smiling. "Hold on..." he closed his eyes.  
_Okay, Krad...I'm relinquishing my hold for now._  
Satoshi transformed, for the first time, willingly into Krad.  
Krad opened his eyes.  
"Hello, Miss Honda."

_Dark, will you stop messing with those guys!_ Daisuke said.

"Fun?" Kyo growled.

_Such pretty blonde hair..._ she thought, "h-Hello." she nodded and bowed, "I'm Tohru Honda," she said smiling, "I'm so very happy to meet you. Would you like a rice ball or some tea perhaps?" she smiled still.

"Yes this is fun..." he said, his voice trailing off, _Daisuke, Tohru is with Krad..._he said to Daisuke.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Weren't you the one that convinced Yuki to let Daisuke carry me into the Sohma Estate?" he asked.

_What!_ Daisuke said. _What is he doing? Shouldn't he be trying to kill you or something?_

"Y-Yes that was me. I'm glad that you remember me, "she smiled and nodded.

She safe, Krad is under oath not to hurt her. Should I tell these two? He asked, referring to Yuki and Kyo.

_I don't think so. They'll just barge in...Let's see what happens._ Daisuke answered, curious.

_Flattered, huh?_ Krad thought to himself.  
"I just wanted to say thank you. If you hadn't helped him, he would have gotten much worse." he said, reaching out a hand slowly to touch her face. "Thank you," he repeated softly, smiling a little.

She blushed a bit. "n-No need to thank me. I was so happy to help," she smiled, "And I am very happy to meet you as well, Mr... I'm sorry. I'll have yet to learn your name." she said smiling still.

Dark agreed. "Yuki, is Tohru really aloud to sty here? I mean isn't there any rules. I would think so with that Akito person."

(lol I totally forgot to have him introduce himself.)  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said, apologizing. "My name is Krad, and I am very happy to meet you also."  
(naaaaah, no kiss just yet. Maybe in a little bit. Find some way to make an opportune moment.)

Shigure, for the first time, came into the conversation. (he'd just been laughing at their antics.)  
"Akito has consented for Tohru to live here," he answered Dark. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"I guess so. But is she in any danger?" Dark shrugged.

Tohru smiled, "I'm so very glad to meet you," she bowed and smiled. "Mom always says that it is good to make new friend. I'm so glad to meet you," she says looking down a bit as a bit of sorrow filled her eyes as she looked up and smiled.

There was a moment for the space of a single heartbeat where Krad had a split-second thought-_A bright soul like hers shouldn't have to be sad._  
"Don't be sad, Tohru," he said, and kissed her.

_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! _Satoshi yelled.__

"Danger? Danger how?" Shigure asked.

Tohru blushed the deepest ever as she fell back hitting her head with a thump on the wall, "Oww..."she said, her eyes still spinning.

"I mean Akito...he doesn't seem to like her much from what I can see at the house."he said.

_Daisuke, did you hear that?_ Dark said.

"Tohru? Are you okay? I'm sorry..." Krad said, helping her up.  
(Forget the twins, this is way more interesting.)  
_Yeah, there was a weird bang from the hall..._ Daisuke said.

"No, Akito probably doesn't like Tohru," Shigure said, laughing a little. "And in case you didn't notice, he bears her a bit of a grudge for whatever reason."

"Yes, I can see that," Dark said. _I hope Miss Honda is okay,_ Dark said.

"y-Y-Y Y I'm fine," Tohru said, still blushing.

"Tohru...really, I'm sorry...if..." he trailed off, not sure what to say next.  
_Satoshi...shut up._ Krad said. _This situation is complicated enough._

_Well, she is with Krad, and I'm sure Satoshi would do something if she got hurt._ Daisuke said. (how ironic.)

"Now, how about you answer some of our questions." Yuki said, a little threateningly.

"What question?" Dark said. "I forget." I suppose too… Dark said.

"No, No. Please don't be sorry. I mean it was my first kiss and all but still please don't feel bad," she smiled, her face cooling off a bit.

"Oh...I didn't realize..." he said, a little relieved now that she was calming down. He hugged her gently and laughed. "You should hear Satoshi right now..."

"You couldn't have forgotten what you never heard." Yuki said. "Now then, why do you insist on flirting so outrageously with Miss Honda when you can tell it makes her uncomfortable?"

"Oh that," Dark said laughing, "I like her, I guess. She's sweet. I can tell there is something inside of her that she does not want to face and I guess..."he shrugged, "And it's fun to see you to mad," he said.

Tohru blushed a bit even more and did not move, "o-Oh," she said blushing a bit more now.

Krad let her go and stepped back a little bit. "I just wanted to keep you from feeling sad." he tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "Someone like you shouldn't be sad."

"And that's an excuse to make her feel uncomfortable?" Yuki said angrily.

_You know, they have a point,_ Daisuke said thoughtfully.

"I know, I know." Dark said and smiled, "She just too cute," he smiled. _oh shut up Daisuke._

Tohru smiled a bit, "yes. Mom would not want me sad so I'll try harder," she smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you Mr. Krad."

_Don't tell me to shut up!_ Daisuke retorted.

Yuki, still not satisfied, narrowed his eyes and decided to set Kyo on him.  
"What do you think, Kyo?"  
Aaaand...all hell broke loose.  
"What do I think! I think he's an arrogant, womanizing," Kyo continued on with this train of thought for a while.  
_He's got you pinned there, you know. And he's not the first to say so, either._ Daisuke said, enjoying himself.

"No, thank you, Miss Honda. May I call you Tohru?" Krad asked.

_Shut up, Daisuke,_ dark said as he sat back and listened

"yes if you want." she smiled too. "Mr Krad, I think we'd better get back to the others. I think Kyo-san is getting reckless." she said, laughing a bit.

"Okay. But Tohru...would you mind if I kissed you one more time?" He asked, more wary this time of her reaction.

(lol Dark's reaction to this is hilarious)

"Son of a bleep, that's what I think," Kyo finished finally. (had to bleep that out, otherwise Neopets would have yelled at me.)

Dark laughed, "Are you done now?" he said.

Tohru blinked a few times and nodded her head slowly. "Okay!" she smiled as usual. _What is this feeling I feel for Mr. Krad..._ She thought.

He smiled gently before kissing her for the second time.  
"You know," he added, "You don't have to call me 'Mr'."

"Maybe." Kyo growled. (is that his default setting?)

Dark laughed, "Good," he smiled.

Tohru blushed a bit and nodded her head, "Yes, K-K...Mr Krad." she smiled as she started back into the living room. "Hello everyone," she smiled her usual smile.

Dark looked at her and got a certain aura, "Hello, Miss Honda," he smiled.

_That is Krad...what is he doing?_ Daisuke said.  
"Who the hell is that?" Kyo asked, referring to Krad.  
Yuki, however, recognized him and paled slightly. He watched Krad lock eyes with Dark and stare at him murderously.  
_No, I won't kill you...not today._ Krad thought to himself.

"Oh. Kyo-kun, this I Hiwatari-San's other side, Krad-san," she smiled and aid, "You know how Niwa-san has another side, this is Hiwatari-San's other side, "she said."Do any of you need anything?" she smiled.

"We're fine, Honda-san. All of us." Yuki said, looking at Dark especially as he finished his comment.

"Now then, back to what you were saying, Dark?" Yuki said, with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Dark laughed a bit as he stood up, "I think I better go before I get in trouble, "he said, smiling a bit as he kissed Tohru's hand, "Parting is such sweet sorrow." he smiled and waved as he started to walk out, "I'll see you tomorrow, Carrot Top, Prince and Princess," he smiled.

_I think something happened between Krad and Tohru. I have a strange feeling,_ Dark said.

"Good bye Dark-san!" she smiled and waved as he went she looked at Krad and smiled, "Good night Krad-san," she said, and smiled. "I'm so glad you guys could come, please feel free to stop by any time." she smiled and waved.

_I think I'll let you take over again for now._ Krad said to Satoshi. He closed his eyes and Satoshi took control again.  
"Goodbye, Miss Honda," Satoshi said, opening his eyes.

_You're right...he didn't say a word when he came in. That is really unlike him._ Daisuke said.  
"Whatever, just get out of here, both of you!" Kyo said.

Tohru laughed a bit as she waved, "Good bye!" she smiled, "See you tomorrow." she smiled as she yawned a bit.

"Good grief, I thought they'd never leave." Kyo said. "I'm going to bed."

Yuki looked at Tohru curiously. "You were gone for a while. Were you talking to Satoshi?"

"Y-Yes. Well sorta, Krad-san came to talk to me about something," she said smiling as usual but thinking about the kiss. "Yuki-san, we should all go to bed. I'll do dishes," she smiled.

"Krad? Really?" Yuki asked, "I got the impression that he really doesn't like Dark."

"Yeah. I know," she said as she stretched and yawned, "Yuki-san you must go to be or you will have a even tougher time getting up," she said smiling as she walked back inside and waited for him at the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyo's Curse is Broken

**Chapter Five: The Graveyard Scene and the Part Where Kyo Kisses Tohru**

THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL...

"Good bye Niwa-san!" she smiled and waved as she walked out of the school campus, "Sorry Kyo-san and Yuki-san but today is has been a year since mom died and today is the day," she said and smiled as she sorta skipped although is was invisible to Yuki and Kyo, Tohru was crying inside and did not want to go. When she got there she smiled and walked over to Kyoto's grave. "Hey Mom. I can't believe you're not here," she said smiling still. "I brought Kyo-san and Yuki-san with me again." she smiled, "They've been taking care of me for so long." she smiled, "Oh Mom I forget to get you any flowers. I'll get some now!" she smiled as she said, "I'm going to go get some flowers. Keep Mom company for me." she smiled as she put her bag down and walked over to a soon full bloom sakura (cherry blossom) tree. She smiled, taking some of the pedals off, "Mom...I miss you so much...It's not fair. Why did you have to leave me when I wanted you to stay? If I would have just said 'be safe' then you would still be here..."she said, starting to cry as she appeared from the back just picking flowers. She wiped her eyes but that only made them water more, "I miss you so much. Why are you away from me?... I need you so much, mom...Why... I miss you..."she said crying even harder now but wiped her tears away as a few sakura blossoms started to fall.

Satoshi was walking by the graveyard when he saw Tohru standing alone beneath a tree, crying.  
_What's wrong with her? Is she okay?_ He thought to himself. Of course, however, Krad could hear every bit.  
_Let me talk to her again,_ Krad said to Satoshi.  
_No way. Especially after last time._ He said.  
_She's crying, Satoshi, doesn't that mean something to you?_ He replied, hurting inside.  
Satoshi, unable to fight against that kind of argument, once more allowed Krad to take control.  
He walked up to Tohru, under the tree.  
"...Tohru?" He said softly.

Tohru jumped a bit as she looked up, tears still flowing down her face. She wiped them away quickly, "K-Krad-san. Hello!" she smiled as usual. Wiping her face, "What are you doing here?" she asked, him, looking up at him.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" He said, reaching a hand up to brush the tears from her face. "I told you, you shouldn't be sad..."

"I know… I know..." she said, looking away from him, "I'll be fine." she smiles and looks at him, "Really."

Krad looked at her tear-stained face and felt a pang of sadness.  
"I only wish that were true," he said. He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face before he kissed her softly.

In the meantime, Yuki and Kyo were beginning to wonder where Tohru had gone.  
"I think she went that way..." Yuki said uncertainly.  
"No, she went this way, see, look, there she is under that tree...what the...there's someone with her." Kyo replied.

"What?" Yuki said incredulously.  
They both started to head for the tree.

Tohru blushed a bit as she cried some more, noticing how sad she was truly was in the first place until Krad came along. She smiled and kissed him back softly.

Finally Yuki and Kyo were close enough to realize that Tohru was kissing someone, and that's when they totally spazzed out.  
For a few seconds they just froze on the spot, the actual meaning taking a while to reach them, but once it did they both took off, running and yelling.  
It was mostly incoherent.

Tohru pulled away softly hearing them yell, "Yuki-san, Kyo-san?" she said, dropping the flower petals.

Krad pulled away slightly and looked in the direction of the yelling.   
Finally some of the things they were saying began to take meaning--Kyo: "Get the hell away from her you son of a bleep before I bleep kick your bleep bleep!"  
Yuki: "Miss Honda, get away from him right now!"  
They finally reached the two of them, panting and slightly out of breath from running. But not so weakened that they couldn't 'save' Tohru.  
Kyo tried to punch Krad...notice I said "tried". Let's just say Krad very easily dodged and disabled Kyo.

"No, stop!" she said looking at Yuki, "I, um… Krad-san was just trying to comfort me," she said, trying to stop everything, "I'm fine, really," she smiled, but her eyes where still a bit red.

"Comfort. You." Kyo said, not believing it. He stood up and took a few steps back, now wary of Krad.  
"Honda-San, I doubt that what he had in mind was comforting." Yuki said. He pulled her to the side and put himself between her and Krad, who just looked at him skeptically as if saying "And what exactly do you think you can do?"

"Really he was!" she said, pulling at his arm softly, "Tell them Krad-san...wait, don't… nevermind," she said. Krad should know what this meant. She didn't want them to know that she was sad.

"What do you mean nevermind?" Krad said to Tohru softly.  
"What is it that you don't want them to know?" he said, taking a step closer.  
Yuki looked him straight in the eyes, daring him to try anything.  
_Honda-san...you're so naive, you couldn't possibly understand that he wasn't really trying to 'comfort' you. The sad part is that you're defending him, too._ Yuki thought.

Tohru did not say anything as she looked down, "Krad-san," she looked up and smiled, "Would you like to meet my mom?" she asked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"No, I don't think he does." Yuki said, taking Tohru's hand and pulling her away down the hill. Kyo followed suit (minus taking her hand) and Krad was left alone on the hill.

Tohru looked back at Krad and mouthed "I'm so sorry" to him as she was dragged by Yuki.

THE NEXT DAY

Tohru woke up as normal, stretched and got dressed and started to make breakfast. She made onigiri and melon bread. _I...I have to stay away from Krad-san,_ she thought. _I don't want to make Kyo-san and Yuki-san uncomfortable. And Yuki-san did say that he was not trying to comfort me…_she thought but the thought of him kissing her, feeling the warmth of his lips, made her face go red.

Today was Thursday, and once more Yuki and Kyo walked Tohru to school. Today, however, there was an uncomfortable silence hanging over the group.

Tohru was not sure what to say about the whole thing. _What should I say?_ She thought to herself looking in the corner of her eyes at Yuki and Kyo.

Kyo and Yuki remained silent until they reached the school.  
"I guess we should go to class..." Yuki said quietly.

"Y-Yes." she sad, starting to walk into school. When she got in the school she saw Satoshi and Daisuke. She bit her lip as she walked past them, a bit fast.

_Satoshi, look, it's Tohru,_ Krad said, but his voice trailed off as he noticed she was trying to avoid him and Daisuke.  
"Good Morning, Tohru!" Daisuke said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the awkward tension.

Tohru did not say anything back as she just walked off. _I can't face them,_ she thought.

_Is she trying to avoid us...?_ Krad asked Satoshi hesitantly.  
_Gee, what do you think? He replied sarcastically._

Dark, something's wrong with Tohru. Even I can sense it. Daisuke said to Dark. _What happened? Maybe we should ask Satoshi._

_Yeah maybe we should but I have a pretty good feeling about it all._ Dark said.

Tohru bit her lip as she walked into class and took a seat and sighed.

_You have a good feeling about this? Why?_ Daisuke asked Dark.

_Come on Daisuke, think. Krad and Tohru not speaking. Yuki and Kyo **not arguing**._ Dark said.

_And that gives you a good feeling? I think something's wrong with your brain, that's my 'feeling' anyways._

Fine then if you so smart ask Satoshi. Or Yuki and Kyo. But if you ask them I think all you're going to get is in trouble, Dark pointed out.

_Once again, your way of thinking about things is very messed up._ Daisuke replied.  
However, he walked over to Satoshi and asked him what was wrong anyway.  
"Go away, Daisuke." Satoshi replied in a low, angry voice.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Seriously, you're usually not in this bad of a mood--"  
"I told you to go away," Satoshi said as he gripped Daisuke's arm in a very painful way.  
_This is all your fault, Krad! Your bad mood is passing to me, and now I've hurt Daisuke. I didn't even mean to do that...it was probably your idea._ Satoshi yelled at Krad.  
_Shut up and leave me alone._ Krad said angrily. He was sulking at the moment.

Tohru sighed as she heard the bell ring to end the class once again. She got her bag and started to walk out of class then she saw that the hallways where starting to empty.

Satoshi released Daisuke and went out into the hall, not wanting to be late to class. He, too, noticed the rapidly emptying halls. But this also made it easier for him to see Tohru.  
This time it was reflexive, and the fact that Daisuke was no longer in the area only made it easier. Satoshi didn't so much allow Krad to take over; really it was more just Krad's consciousness waking up more once he saw Tohru.  
"Tohru, wait," he called.

Tohru saw him and she bit her lip before she started to turn away quickly so she would not have to face him.

"Tohru," he said, catching her arm. "What's wrong? You keep avoiding me."

She did not say anything as she faced away form him, not wanting to look at him.

He began to grow more irritated and he pinned her to the wall with his arms, forcing her to look at him.  
"Why won't you tell them? Do you not want me to love you anymore, is that it?"

She looked at him as she started to cry a bit. "I...I don't want to hurt Kyo-san and Yuki-san…" she said, "I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough..."she said softly, "I'm so sorry..."

_Oh, boy...now I've made her cry,_ he thought to himself.  
"Tohru, not again..." he said in a somewhat tired voice. He brushed a hair out of her face and was about to kiss her when Kyo, who'd noticed Tohru's mysterious disappearance, came into the hall.  
Immediately he took in the situation and in a loud voice said, "HEY."  
Krad looked up, surprised, and released Tohru's arms.  
"Kyo?"  
Kyo walked towards them with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
"What are you doing. Tohru's crying, can't you see that she's upset. I think you should change back into Satoshi before a teacher comes and finds you." he said in a low, monotone voice.  
Krad looked at Kyo for a few moments before nodding his head slowly and letting Satoshi take over again. Satoshi, whose consciousness had been sleeping, fell to the ground.  
"That should wake him up," Kyo muttered, and he was right; Satoshi blinked his eyes a few times, stunned, before standing up and running off to class.  
Now Kyo turned his attention to Tohru, who still had tears on her face.

She did not say anything, "I-I'm sorry…" she said lowly before she wiped her face but it did not help at all.

Kyo just sighed, tired of all of this drama that had been suddenly introduced into their lives.  
"Tohru, just tell me one thing. Why...why did you let him kiss you? Why would you trust somebody you barely know, and make such a stupid decision," he said, his voice getting angrier as he continued on, though it had started out gentle.  
Now it was he that held Tohru's arms against the wall, though somewhat gentler than Krad, and his face got closer and closer to Tohru's.  
"...why?" he said a last time, softly, before he closed his eyes and kissed her.  
(Poor Tohru...)

Tohru opened her eyes wide as Kyo kissed her, she could not move from shock or from the fact that he was holding her but she did not move neither did she kiss him back but all she was confused.

Kyo stepped away and couldn't look Tohru in the eyes. He walked away, without looking at her, and headed back to class without saying a word.  
Inside he was very confused, he at least understood that much. Why had he done that? Why was he so angry that Tohru felt something for Krad? What was he supposed to do?

Tohru just sat there. Unable to move even though he had walked off, "What in the world," she asked her self but out loud. _Why would Kyo-san kiss me? What's going on here? Is it all Krad-San's fault? No, NO I can't think that. Mom what should I do?_ She pushed off the wall, walking to class. She took hr usual seat and tried to take notes.

Throughout class Kyo kept involuntarily glancing over at Tohru, not sure why he was doing so. He had this sense that something big was going to happen, and soon, but he could also tell that Tohru was greatly troubled.

Satoshi had made it to class and was in the process of chewing out Krad.  
_What is wrong with you?_ He shouted. _You knew Tohru already had guys interested in her that would forcefully protect her if need be! But noooo, you had to go and practically make out with her in the hallway of our SCHOOL where Kyo could SEE you--  
Will you shut UP!_ Krad yelled back, already in a nasty mood.

_Dark, look at Satoshi. He looks like he's got a headache or something._ Daisuke mentioned to Dark.

_What should I do Mom? Kyo-san kissed me and I have no idea what that is suppose to mean. If I talk Yuki-san or Hana-Chan or Uo-Chan things will only get worse. I feel so alone. Mom..._ she started to get a little red and coughed a bit but continued to work and pay attention. _What should I do? I've never felt this way before. I've never felt so alone before.  
_  
_Yeah. Something happened just a while ago and I want to find out what it is. I still think it has something to do with Tohru in some way._ _What if Krad, like, messed with Tohru or something?_

_...messed?_ Daisuke said with a growing sense of foreboding. _Dark, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this..._

_As am I._ Dark said.

Daisuke watched Satoshi's face very carefully and decided to try and listen in on the conversation that was likely going on in his head.  
_Dark, isn't there some kind of spell that can let you hear what they're saying to each other?_ He asked.

_Yeah I think so. Hold on...das eh mon que sou ra so..._ he said. _There you go, now we just listen and wait._

_Don't you tell me to shut up!_ Satoshi was saying. _This is not my fault and I think you owe me an explanation._  
_Explanation? Explanation for what exactly? The fact that I decided to kiss her? Or the fact that I'm really angry right now!_ Krad yelled right back.

_Um...Dark? I think he just said he kissed Tohru. _Daisuke said hesitantly.

_And I don't think this is the first time he did either._ Dark said.

_What makes you say that?_ Daisuke said, before quieting down again to listen.

_I want you to explain what makes you think you can just waltz into my life and decide to fall in love with a mortal girl, leaving me in the background to pick up the loose ends!_  
_Who said I was in love with her!_  
_Just look at yourself! The reason you kissed her in the first place was to comfort her, and no of course that wasn't enough, you had to go and follow her in that field and kiss her again, and then again here at school, and she wasn't even crying at first this time!_ Satoshi answered, angry.

_Oh. I guess that does mean he's kissed her more than once._ Daisuke said, slightly stunned.

_Am I good or what?_ Dark laughed a bit.

_Ah, shut up._ Daisuke said, unhappy that Dark was right again.

_Don't be jealous Daisuke._ Dark laughed as he heard the bell ring.

Tohru jumped up a bit as she heard the bell and started to get her stuff ready. _What should I do now mom? I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it._ She thought as she felt a little dizzy.

Kyo also sat up with a start, suddenly realizing he'd been staring at Tohru for about 10 minutes. Good thing she hadn't noticed...

Just as Daisuke was about to tell Dark to turn off the spell, he heard something.

_What makes you think you're any better than me? We're practically the same person, and I know you have to feel something for Tohru._ Krad said to Satoshi.  
_Why should I feel a thing for her! Isn't she yours or something?_   
_You know as well as I that before I kissed her you were thinking of doing the exact same thing._

_Dark...I think the world's about to end. Satoshi loves someone other than me._ Daisuke said.

Dark laughed a bit._ Whatever Daisuke. Don't get mad._

Tohru did not say anything as she put her things in her bags. _Good thing I have work today and I don't have to think about this so much any more. My head is starting to hurt._

_Tohru looks a little sick..._ Yuki thought to himself as they walked out of the classroom.

_Mad? Should I be mad? I thought I should be grateful. Doesn't this mean he won't transform when I get hurt anymore?_ Daisuke answered Dark.

_Maybe, Maybe not._ Dark said.

Tohru saw Yuki and saw, "Good bye Yuki-san! I have work today so I'm sorry but you have to cook today." She saw Kyo and saw, "Good bye Kyo-san," she smiled and waved as she started to walk out, still feeling bad but tried not to show it.

Kyo stopped for a moment before running after Tohru.  
"Tohru, wait!" he said, putting a hand on her arm to stop her.  
"I--I just..." he trailed off.

_Why maybe not?_ Daisuke asked.

Tohru turned around to look at him, her face a little red, "Its okay Kyo-san. It was an accident no need for any thing else to it," she smiled, "I'm sorry but I have to go to work."

Dark shrugged_ I don't know._ He turned off the spell.

He stopped her again.  
"No..." he said, a little more firmly. "It wasn't an accident. Tohru...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I'm not sorry that I kissed you. It wasn't an accident, I swear." Of course, this was in undertone so Yuki wouldn't hear.

_Now what's going on? More drama?_ Daisuke asked Dark, ready for more excitement.

_I guess_ Dark said.

Tohru looked at him not sure what to say, "Kyo-san...I have to get to work. If you don't mind letting me go...'she said starting to pull away.

Kyo was hurt, and it showed in his face as he let Tohru go. He turned and calmed his emotions so Yuki wouldn't see and left for the dojo.

She bit her lip, "I hate to hurt people," she thought as she turned around and started for work. Every things dizzy, she thought but got to work.


	6. Chapter 6: Tohru's Illness

**Chapter Six: Tohru Almost Dies and Kyo Finds Out He's Uncursed**

It was after dinner and Kyo had finally come home, but he went straight up to his room and didn't say a word.

It was getting late as Tohru walked home. She felt even worse. To make things worse it started to rain and Tohru had forgotten her umbrella at home. _Great._ She thought ._My legs feel too weak..._ she said as she fell forward, passing out on the sidewalk in the rain.

Kyo just happened to be staring aimlessly out of his window at that moment and he saw Tohru fall. He quickly climbed out of the window (gotta love that he's the cat...) and jumped to the ground, running towards her.  
"Tohru!" he yelled over the rain. It didn't look like she was going to respond.  
He picked her up and carried her to the house in his arms. Once he'd gotten inside he yelled for Shigure to call Hatori.  
(You play Hatori, K?)

(Okay)

Tohru was out cold and would not respond, "Mom..." she whispered as she opened her eyes softly, "Kyo-san... I'm so sorry..."

_Daisuke. There something wrong with Miss Honda. I can barely feel her life force._ Dark said.

Hatori answered the phone, "Yes. Alright. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"_No_..." Kyo whispered. He held her even closer to him and started to cry, not caring anymore if anyone saw.

_WHAT!_ Daisuke yelled. 

At that exact same moment, of course, Krad was mentioning the same thing to Satoshi. But there was a difference; Satoshi didn't believe him.  
_You just want to see her again._ He answered, exhausted and ignoring Krad's further pleas.

"Kyo-san... please don't cry. I'll be okay. Just you watch. I pr..."She said as her voice trailed off and she passed out once more.

_Its getting weaker you have to tell Satoshi, please Daisuke make him believe you!_ Dark yelled.

Daisuke hurried and got out his cell phone.  
"Satoshi! Tohru's really sick, she needs you!" he said urgently.

Satoshi just stood there, stunned, as he shut off his phone. Finally he asked Krad to take over quickly and fly them to Shigure's house.

Tears were rolling down Kyo's face as he held Tohru even more tightly to him. The doorbell rang and Yuki, who was still for some reason oblivious, answered it.

"Yo," Hatori said as he stepped in the doorway. "Where is she?"

"Where is she? Is Tohru okay? How could you let her get sick like that Yuki-san!" Momiji said, waving a finger in his face, "bad, bad, bad Yuki."

Tohru was still passed out still breathing but not enough to keep her alive for a while. As she slept she saw her mom. _Mom... I..._she said softly thinking.

"Tohru..." Kyo said softly, hearing her breath at least. He stopped crying just in time for everyone to come into the living room.  
The doorbell rang again. (It's Krad! Well, actually it's Satoshi...)

Momiji answer the door, "Hello. I'm sorry but Tohru sick right so no more people. Sorry!" he smiled as he started to close the door.

_Mom I miss you...I want to be with you but...Krad-san... she thought and everyone else._ Her breathing started to slow down once more as Hatori said to take her to her room. He walked after them and gave her a shot, "Kyo-kun you have to leave."

Satoshi had the door close in his face and was stunned. _Well, at least now I know it's the truth,_ Satoshi thought to himself, letting Krad transform and fly them onto the roof.

Kyo just looked at Hatori.  
"No." he said flatly.

"Kyo I won't say it again. You have to wait outside." Hatori said as he started to push him out. As he pushed him out he locked the door and turned back to Tohru. He gave her another shot and did other things to make her better.

_Daisuke... I don't like this at all._ Dark said.

"Yuki-san, Satoshi-san was at the door. Do you think I should have let him in?" Momiji asked as he walked away from the door. "I'm scared Yuki. What if Tohru doesn't get better?" he said as he started to cry a bit.

(Have Hatori leave the room!)  
Kyo angrily marched back into his room just in time to see out of his window Krad landing on the roof, blonde hair floating out behind him despite the pouring rain. (must be magic.)  
_What the hell does he think he's doing!_ Kyo thought to himself.

_Dark, what if Krad doesn't make it there in time!_ Daisuke said, very worried. _...Let's go. I know we can make it, we can help her, Dark!_

"I...I don't know, Momiji." Yuki answered.

(All right)

Hatori walked out about 30 minutes later as Momiji said, "I think I would cry for days if Tohru doesn't get better. I would hate to think what would happen to this family if she..." he said softly as he started to cry.

_We could make it there on time but I don't see how we would be any help there._

Back inside the room Torhu was half sleep half wake. She started to sit up. "W-where am I...I have to apologize to Kyo-san...Kyo-san..."she said softly before she passed out once more.

Krad had been sitting outside of Tohru's window watching over her for about half an hour before he finally saw the doctor leave. He heard Tohru muttering something to herself deliriously and his worry only grew.

Kyo watched Krad and saw him go into Tohru's room. _Hatori must have left,_ he thought to himself.

_Who cares!_ Daisuke said in a mild panic. _Can't we heal her?_ He asked Dark, practically begging him to fly over there.

_Yeah. We can do that lets go,_ Dark said, taking over once more. "Man, this rain isn't helping my hair." Dark said.

Tohru was still half sleep, "I-I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm sorry..."

_Still apologizing, even when you're delirious..._ Krad thought to himself. He knelt beside the bed and put his hand above her forehead before closing his eyes. The air between his hand and her skin began to glow with a beautiful golden light.  
_Now then, let's see what's wrong with you. He concentrated and discovered it was merely a serious bout of influenza. (The flu. I think.)  
Thank goodness..._He thought, relieved, but he was still worried about how hard Tohru was taking it.  
_Satoshi...I'll try to heal her, but it will hurt you. A lot. Magic damages mortal bodies..._  
_Just do it._

_Look, her window's open._ Daisuke told Dark. _We can get in easily._

"Yeah."Dark said Krad and flew down, "Krad, wait. I can help. We both can," he said, coming closer to her and looking over at her, "You know Krad if I were you at this I point I would..." he let his voice trail off as he laughed a bit, "Just kidding."

Tohru said in her sleep, "I have to do laundry, cook, school, mom..."

Krad stopped concentrating and looked at Dark with contempt.  
"What are you doing here?" he said in a dangerous voice, ignoring Dark's joke. "This is no place for a phantom thief."

Kyo watched, even more stunned, as Phantom Thief Dark flew into Tohru's window as well.

_That's it, I am so not leaving her alone and delirious in a room with those two psychotic pervs._ He thought determinedly, and tried to leave but found his door locked. _Dang it, Hatori!_ He thought angrily, and decided to go out of the window again. But not yet. It was _raining_. Cats don't like rain, and Kyo was no exception.

"I came to help. You don't want Satoshi to die from all the strain you are putting on him do you? Because you know what that means; he dies, you die, and no more seeing Tohru again. And that leaves her with the others, Kyo and Yuki. You don't want that, do you?" Dark said, "I'm just trying to help, that's all."

Tohru stirred a bit in her sleep, "Mom..." she said, "It's all my fault."

"Shut up! You act like you know everything!" Krad said, wanting to yell but wary of alerting the inhabitants of the house of his presence. He decided finally to swallow his pride and merely glared murderously at Dark before nodding his consent.  
"If you hurt her..."  
He held both of his hands out, arms crossing over each other, and his palms began to glow again.

"I won't," Dark said as he did the same thing and dark aura started to go from his hands into Tohru body. She winced a bit but just laid there. _Sorry if this hurts Daisuke_ Dark said.

Kyo finally got up the courage and the strength to climb out of his window and he carefully walked along the roof to Tohru's open window. The two figures standing before her were so busy concentrating that they didn't even notice when he came in. And Daisuke and Satoshi were in so much pain that they didn't notice either. So Kyo just stood there in awe (and dripping water) as they pushed aura into Tohru's body.

_Don't...worry...about me...this was...my idea...anyways..._ Daisuke muttered.

Tohru winced once more as she heard something and started to wake up but closed her eyes softly once more.

"Just a bit longer, Krad." Dark said to Krad and Satoshi at the same time.

"I know..." Krad said, gritting his teeth. He was furious that he needed Dark's help, of all people...

Dark did not say anything as he saw Tohru move and sit up, "w-what going on? What happened? Krad-san, Dark-san, Kyo-san...what's going on?" she said, worried about them.

_Kyo-san...?_ Krad thought to himself, turning his head slightly until he saw out of the corner of his eye Kyo's dripping wet figure. He snorted in minor mirth before involuntarily transforming back into Satoshi. He didn't have the strength to maintain himself, and even Satoshi couldn't stand.  
The exact same thing happened to Daisuke, and both of them collapsed onto the floor.

"No..." she said looking at them, "This is all my fault. I don't know what to do, Hiwatari-san, Niwa-san… I'll get some tea and I'll be back," She said as she shot up, still not stable enough to walk but she darted down stairs, getting a towel and other things for them to rest in.

Momiji saw her, "Tohru..."

She walked back upstairs and started to help them.

Yuki also sat up with a start. He looked at Hatori in surprise.  
"That's some shot you gave her."

Back upstairs, Kyo stopped Tohru and took the tea-tray from her.  
"Tohru, you need to get back in the bed." he said firmly. "You're not fully recovered. I'll take care of them."

"No, no. It's my fault. They tried to help me and you all of you got in some kind of something wrong with you guys," she said wrapping a towel round Kyo, "See look. You got wet coming out your window to my room I know you hate the rain and I..."she said as she trailed off, "I'm so sorry," she said as she tried to pick up Satoshi and Daisuke. She pulled them up and put them in blankets.

(Don't you just wish sometimes that everyone had a curse necklace and you could tell them to 'sit'?)

"Tohru!" Kyo said, awkwardly attempting to remove the towel, take the stuff from her, and stop her frantic behavior all at the same time. "No--stop it--Tohru, come on!" he finally got the towel off and the stuff away from her and could concentrate on calming her down.  
"If you don't calm down you'll make yourself sick again." He said, making her look at him so he knew she was listening. "If you don't behave I'll kiss you again. Or something." he teased.

She went completely red as she shook her head, "It's my fault. I made them sick and I got you wet, I need to help them. I promise I'm okay. Please just let me help." she said, trying to pull away.

"Uh-uh. I said no, and I mean it. Let me take care of them." he said, still firmly holding her still.

She did not say anything as she sighed, "alright," she said as she walked back to the bed.

He watched to make sure she actually got into the bed and put the tea beside her.  
"Now you drink this and I'll take these guys downstairs."

He picked Daisuke up first. "First, Dark." he said, sighing and opening the door to walk out.

"Kyo-san are you sure that you can do this? I mean I can help you know. I'm fine really." she said but her face still burned a bit.

"I was serious when I said I'd kiss you if you didn't behave," he said before leaving the room. "Stay in bed!"  
He walked downstairs and put Daisuke down on the couch beside Yuki. Yuki just stared at him as he left before looking back down at Daisuke, who was seemingly sleeping.  
"Hatori, didn't you lock him in his room?"

Kyo came back up the stairs and entered the room.

Tohru was being stubborn and did not listen as she got up and started to help Satoshi, "I'm going to help, "she said in a in a matter of fact voice."Even if I get kissed again. I need to help. It my fault...It always is. Besides when he kisses he me it doesn't mean anything to him so I'm not worried that much." she said as she wrapped Satoshi in a blanket and took off his glasses.

Satoshi sighed in his sleep and almost opened his eyes, but he was still too tired.

Kyo walked into the room to find Tohru out of the bed again.  
He sighed again and walked over. "Tohru..." he said warningly. He knelt and looked at her. "What did I tell you?"

"I-I know Kyo-san but I'm okay really. I promise. I need to help him. I need to. He helped me and I have to repay the favor..." she said softly, looking back at Satoshi as she put a towel cold towel on his head.

Kyo looked at Tohru's face as she cared for Satoshi and an odd look came into his eyes.  
_Why can't she just let them be? Is it possible she actually...loves him?_

He felt hurt again, but decided he might as well go through with his threat to kiss her. He put his hand over hers and kissed her for far longer than he had last time. This time, maybe Tohru would realize he loved her...

Tohru blushed a deep red and the blush creeped up her ears and stood at the top of them, making her look like an elf. She was shocked once more by the kiss and how long it would last. But she did not bother to move because she knew that he would pull her back.

(How did I end up playing all of the guys that like Tohru? lol)

Satoshi tried once more to open his eyes and blinked wearily. Once his mind finally registered what was going on in front of him he was immediately glad that Krad was still unconscious. He would have killed the boy...

Kyo finally ended the kiss and looked at Tohru, putting a finger softly on the end of her nose. "Now let me take care of them."

She was still red but she started to say something but felt to dizzy, "O-okay," she said as she got back in to bed and just when she did she passed out.

(That is sorta funny lol.)

(she's been overwhelmed, the poor thing.)

Kyo turned towards Satoshi and was surprised to find his eyes partially open.  
"You awake?" he asked.  
"No." Satoshi answered, getting a laugh from Kyo.  
"Hold on, I'll carry you downstairs."  
He picked Satoshi up and walked out of the room and down the stairs, depositing him next to Daisuke.  
"Can you guys take care of them? I've got something I need to do."  
Yuki looked at Kyo with a strange look in his eyes.  
"Ok..."

Tohru woke up once more and looked around the room. _Why is every thing so dark?_ She thought to herself as she listened to the rain drip down her window that had closed itself from the wind.

Kyo walked back into the room and closed the door softly behind him before looking in Tohru's direction. To his surprise she was awake again.  
"I thought you'd sleep for a while...I was going to sit next to the bed until you woke up."

"N-No. I'm awake," she said softly as she coughed, "Kyo-san...I'm very sorry about getting you wet, having you take care of Hiwatari-san and Niwa-san when it was clearly my fault... and for getting sick and have all this happen. And you kissed me and you might get sick as well…"

"Don't worry about it. I already thought about the fact that you might be contagious and I don't think you are. Probably Krad and Dark fixed that..." he walked over and sat down next to the bed, facing the window.  
"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. A lot thank you," she said softly as she smiled but coughed a bit but said nothing.

Kyo sat there for a while in the silence and finally decided to close his eyes. Maybe he could fall asleep. It wouldn't be that hard, since it was very dark in the room and rain always made him sleepy...

Tohru wasn't sure what to say or do so she just laid there and coughed a bit.

Kyo fell asleep, despite Tohru's coughing, and was completely unaware of what would happen next.

Tohru who was still feeling a bit dizzy stood up and started to fall over.

Kyo woke up, startled, as Tohru fell on him from the bed. He caught her and closed his eyes, preparing to transform...  
But he didn't.  
Kyo opened his eyes and looked at Tohru's face, which at the moment was about 1 centimeter away from his own.  
"Ah...Tohru? I didn't transform."

"I-I don't know," she said trying to get up but she fell back down but still no transformation, "I-I'm sorry. I tried to get up, but I fell down on you. I'm so sorry."

_Here we go again,_ he thought to himself before wondering what he should do now.

Kyo sighed before pulling her back down and sitting up.  
"Stop apologizing. Now." he said firmly, holding her in place.

"y- Yes. I'm s-.."She started before she kept quite and sighed and rested close to him. Her fever had come back.

Kyo's face got really red as he finally realized the full connotations of not transforming anymore. Tohru was resting _against_ him. He hesitated before putting his arms around her and actually holding her for the first time.

Tohru smiled a bit but said, "This...This feels nice," she said softly before she smiled and closed her eyes gently.

Kyo blushed again but only rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. Maybe now he could fall asleep again.

She blushed a bit but did not mind. This _did _feel nice so she just sat there and enjoyed it. _Why am I enjoying this?_ She wondered.

Kyo eventually fell asleep, unaware of what had been going on downstairs.

EARLIER...

Once Kyo headed back up the stairs, Satoshi tried and failed to sit up. He looked up and found Yuki staring at him.  
"Want to tell me what you two were doing upstairs, and why Kyo had to carry you down?"  
"Um..." Satoshi said nervously. Why couldn't Daisuke be awake to get grilled too? But of course he was soundly asleep.  
"Dark and Krad healed Tohru." he said.

She felt him relax more as she looked up at him. She blushed a bit and stroked his face softly before she tried to sit up again but stopped, she didn't want to wake him. So she lay back down.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. Then he thought about it for a while. It _had_ been strange when Tohru had just run down the stairs to get some tea when only 40 minutes earlier she'd been passed out. He looked at Hatori.  
"I guess you can go home, then, if you want to."

Hatori got up, "She seems to be fine. Just call if anything else happens. Come on Momiji," he said as he started walking out.

"Okay," Momiji smiled as he waved, "bye everyone," he smiled as he they both walked out.

Yuki closed the door before pausing. What had Kyo gone to do when he went back upstairs? He'd said he had "something he needed to do."   
Yuki walked up the stairs and headed for Tohru's room, noting that Kyo wasn't in his room and the window was wide open, letting the rain in. He continued on and quietly opened the door to Tohru's room.  
What he saw stunned him. It took a while for the strangeness of the entire thing to really hit him, though; Kyo wasn't transforming, and Tohru was lying against him.

Tohru hadn't heard the door open and was asleep. _I wonder what is gong to happen?_ She thought. _It probably looks like that Kyo his making me stay this way,_ she laughed a bit as she thought about it.

Yuki just stood there for a few minutes in silence, shocked and disbelieving. His eyes grew wider and wider until he finally closed the door quietly and walked downstairs.

Tohru heard the door close this time as she sat up, quickly but was afraid that she would wake him but seeing that she didn't she sat against the bed, "I-I did it again..."

Kyo stirred slightly and awoke, hearing Tohru speak. He opened his eyes slowly.  
"...Tohru? What's wrong now?"

"Aww, Kyo-san! I woke you! I'm so sorry. I was just waking up," she said laughing a bit as she got back in bed _How come this is happening to me all of a sudden?_ She asked her self.

He blinked a few times, still sleepy, and gave the rain pouring down the window glass an annoyed look. Then he tilted his head up and looked at Tohru upside down.  
"I'm going downstairs, ok?"

"o-Okay," she smiled and nodded as she lay back on the pillow and pulled the covers up. _I have to apologize to whomever that was. But with my luck I'm sure it was Yuki-san._

Kyo stood up slowly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. When he looked up he was surprised to find Yuki standing there looking at him accusingly.  
"And what have you been doing?" he asked.  
Kyo, in a bad mood from the rain, was tempted to snarl a nasty reply right back. But as it was, he still had a strange warm feeling from what had occurred.  
"I was just keeping Tohru company." he answered in a vaguely quiet voice.  
Yuki fixed him with a glare. "Oh, really."  
"Yes, really."  
"Do you want to tell me how you managed to not transform?"  
Kyo paled. That could only mean one thing; Yuki had walked into the room at some point while he was sleeping.  
"I don't know." he replied. He wanted to move this conversation elsewhere, though, since Tohru could probably hear the quiet murmur of voices from where she was in the room.

Tohru heard voices but said nothing as she got out of bed once more and put her ear to the door, "I shouldn't do this, I know, but..."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Yuki asked in an angry whisper. "How is that even possible?"  
"Look, I'm telling you the truth! She was dizzy and fell on me but I didn't transform for some reason. Is that a crime, Princess Yuki?"  
Yuki just narrowed his eyes, angry but without a reasonable way to channel it. He finally sighed and looked away.  
"You better not have done something to Honda-San." he said after a while.  
"What is that supposed to mean? You think I'd hurt her?"  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Tohru backed away from the door not sure if she wanted to hear any more. She looked at the window and the rain stopped. She smiled a bit as she walked outside and saw a rainbow.

Outside and away from all of the yelling, Daisuke and Satoshi were wandering Shigure's land.  
"Hey, look, I think that's Tohru," Daisuke said, nudging Satoshi. They both looked up towards the window and waved.

She looked at them and waved, "Thank you so much," she said reaching over a bit too far, "I'm sorry that you both got sick cause of me!" she said, yelling on the last word as she fell over the edge.

Luckily, it seemed Daisuke was strong enough to run over and he yelled both mentally and out loud for Dark to take over quick. Regardless of whether or not he caught her, she would be far better off if she were stopped higher up than the ground.

Her eyes where swirling as usual, "Am I dead…? Dark san!" she said looking at Dark, "I'm so sorry. I was just waving and I feel over. Oh and did I hurt you I'm so sorry," she said, freaking out as usual.

Dark just sat there and smiled, "I really don't mind this." He said smiling as usual as he stood up, picking her up.

Yuki and Kyo had of course heard Daisuke's wild cry for Dark to help and their heads turned in unison.  
"Tohru!" they both said at the same time and they opened her door to find the window wide open and Dark standing on the balcony with Tohru in his arms.  
"What happened?" Kyo asked, worried, while Yuki rushed over to make sure she was okay.

Dark laughed. "She was just being Tohru and fell over the balcony. She's fine, maybe a little shocked but fine," he said, laughing a bit as he looked at her clutching his shirt, hr eyes still spinning.

Kyo walked over to Yuki and asked him to move.  
"I can carry her downstairs or something..." he said.  
"Oh, that's right. You can, now, can't you?" Yuki said, a little more nastily than was needed.

"I'm confused but okay." he said as he handed Tohru to Kyo. _He didn't transform that's weird Daisuke_ Dark said as he smiled and waved, "Well bye-bye all," he smiled and flew off.

Kyo took Tohru into his arms and carried her out of the room and down the stairs, Yuki following. He waited until they were down the stairs before saying a word.  
"Shigure," he called. "Dark and Krad...I mean Daisuke and Satoshi went home. And Tohru might need Hatori again."  
Shigure walked into the living room. "What?" he said, but then he finally noticed that Kyo was holding Tohru and not transforming.  
"What the---what happened!"

"I-I'm okay." she said, still a little shocked as she got down from Kyo softly, "I have laundry to do," she said, smiling as usual as she skipped a bit up stairs and changed and went to the rooms and started to collect laundry from the rooms.

Kyo put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Idiot..." he muttered.  
Shigure and Yuki both looked at him expectantly.  
"You never did say what happened," Shigure urged.

After a while he'd repeated the events for Shigure's benefit and still had yet to give a satisfactory answer to either of them as to why he hadn't transformed.  
"Well, I supposed we'll just have to go and see Akito," Shigure said.  
"WHAT!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.


	7. Chapter 7: Tohru Gets Kidnapped

**Chapter Seven: Kyo is Freed from the Sohmas and Tohru Gets Kidnapped**

Akito was sitting in his normal state, sitting by the window and looking out the window.

Tohru stood by the door and waved as she watched Kyo, Yuki and Shigure walk out. "I promise I'll have dinner ready for you guys! The laundry will be done. I promise!" she smiled and waved.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure reached the Sohma Estate and walked through the front gate. They saw Akito sitting by the window, and Shigure said a greeting.

Akito looked at them. "You came to visit me with no Tohru? That's so mean..." he said, laughing and standing up. "Well what do I owe you stupid monsters?" he smiles.

"We need to talk with you about something, Akito." Shigure said. "It seems Kyo has broken his curse."  
Kyo had a split second thought that had been brought about by Akito's careless name-calling of 'monsters'. Could he...take his curse beads off!

Akito did not say anything for a while, "Miss Honda had something to do with this." Akito laughed, "You're not tied to the Sohma's anymore..." Akito let his voice trail of as he started to cough a bit.

Kyo was disbelieving for a while. He decided to test something, first...  
Kyo took his curse beads off. Nothing happened. He clenched his fist around the ornament that had virtually controlled his life for the past 16 years...

Akito laughed, "So what are you doing here then?" he said, turning away from them, "You all make me sick. Get out of my eye sight." Akito said.

Kyo looked at Akito. He was quickly realizing that Akito was both weaker than him and did not control his life any longer. He could easily destroy him if he wished.  
"Akito, I think it's time for some payback." he said quietly, tossing the beads onto the gravel behind him and looking up slowly. Then, in a lightning movement, he punched Akito in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Akito laughed and got up. "Payback huh?" he said, laughing still, mocking him.

"Do you think you scare me anymore, Akito?" Kyo said in a very quiet voice. He fixed his former controller with a penetrating stare and prepared to hit him again.

"Maybe I don't have power over you, but other people I still do." he said, laughing referring to Tohru.

"You won't be able to touch her as long as I'm alive," he said, and he hit Akito again, even harder. Akito was knocked to the ground once again and Kyo decided he'd had enough. He turned to leave and walked out of Sohma Estate, not even giving it a last glance.

Tohru was cooking as usual in the kitchen running around as she finally got every thing ready, "All ready!" she smiled as she felt a bit faint, "No! Must worker harder." she smiled as she walked outside to the backyard with laundry and started to hang it up.

Akito laughed and laughed. "He's very humorous."

Kyo had walked all the way back to Shigure's house. He glanced into a window as he got closer and saw Tohru cooking, which of course made him smile. He pushed open the door.  
"Tohru?" he called.

"Yes! Kyo-san are you home? Are Yuki-san and Shigure-san with you?" she asked, as eh came out and smiled as she walked outside, and hung up more laundry.

"No...they're still at the main house." he said slowly, just watching her for the moment.  
"Tohru...I'm not cursed anymore."

"That's great..."she said, not fully realizing what that meant, "Kyo-san you're free. That's so wonderful." she said as she started to cry, "That's so wonderful." she said wiping her face, "No more stupid cat and monster stuff... That's wonderful." she said.

_Oh, no...not the crying again!_ He thought to himself. (he can't stand tears...)

"Tohru, you don't have to cry," he said, walking towards her and trying to calm her down. As he did so he realized he'd left his curse beads at the main house.  
_Oh, well. It's not like I need them anymore anyways, right?_

"I-I'm just so happy for you..." she said as she smiled once more, "I can't help it. I'm sorry, Kyo-san."

He gave her a hug, still not quite used to the 'ability', and wondered what on earth he was going to do next. His entire life had just been changed.

She smiled a bit and hugged him back, "I'm so happy." she said once again.

_I really think it'll take me a while to get used to this kind of contact,_ he thought to himself, fighting the reflex to pull away. It _was_ Tohru, after all.  
"Hey...you need help with that laundry?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. It would be nice of you to help me but you don't have to I mean if you want to then..." she said, as her eyes started to swirl around once more.

(I kind of think we've decided by now...it's Kyo and Tohru. Seeya, Krad!)  
Kyo sighed, exasperated and a little bit annoyed. "If you were Ritsu I would so poke you right now," he said. "Right there!" he added, poking her.

(Yup)

She laughed a bit and smiled, "Okay, Kyo-san." she said as she grabbed the basket once more and started to hang up laundry.

Kyo helped her, although he sometimes put laundry in the wrong spot or up in the wrong way. By the time Yuki and Shigure came home, they were done with the laundry and almost done with dinner.  
"I'd almost hoped you'd be gone, stupid cat." Yuki said, a bitter edge to his voice.  
_How is it that Kyo...that stupid cat...managed to do what I've longed for all my life? He's freed himself from this accursed family...and from Akito._  
Kyo snorted. Though he was no longer technically "the cat", of course he'd still retain his 'beloved' nickname.

"Welcome home Yuki-san and Shigure-san." she smiled, "Dinner will be ready soon. Promise." she smiled as she finally finished up, "Thank you so much for helping me Kyo-san." she smiled and she started to serve them.

After dinner Shigure cornered Kyo.  
"You know, you don't have to stay here anymore. The only reason you were stuck here was because of Akito's orders. But you're free from that now. So..." he left the suggestion hanging in the air, unusually serious for Shigure's ordinary personality.  
"No...I'm staying. You heard what he said, Shigure." Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled gently. Luckily she couldn't hear a word of their conversation. "There's no way I'm leaving until either he's dead or Tohru is completely out of his grasp. I won't abandon her."  
"How chivalrous of you!" Shigure laughed. "But seriously, think about it."  
Kyo looked back at Shigure but didn't answer. He just closed his eyes, sighed, and went back to bed. Was anybody actually thinking in this house?

Tohru was up doing dishes as usually humming (Fruits Basket theme song lol). She smiled as she started to dry them. _Kyo-san is uncursed. That's great. But all the others are still held by Akito. I have to help them._ She thought.

(how are we breaking the other curses?)  
Yuki was helping Tohru to do the dishes and he was also being quite silent. Finally he spoke.  
"Tohru...did something happen recently? Kyo said he didn't know how the curse was broken, but..."

(I have no idea lol)

Tohru did not say anything, "Recently..."she thought. She replayed the scenes of him kissing her and him hugging her in her head, and the other things that happened. "Ummm..."

Yuki watched her with a thoughtful look.  
"Tohru, this could be really important." he urged her.

She didn't know if she should say it or not, but did anyways. "Kyo-san…Kyo-san, he kissed me twice..." she said softly, "But it was just to make me feel better!" she said."And he has hugged me."

Yuki almost dropped the plate he was drying. Kyo had _kissed_ Honda-San!  
He looked at Tohru, stunned. "_What_!"

"Kyo-san, kissed me," she said, still washing dishes, "but he was only trying to comfort me that's all!" she said.

Yuki just looked at her, still practically unable to move.  
_...But...how can this be? How can this truly be happening? She's just standing there as though nothing has happened...does his kiss mean so little to her? I know for a fact that he was not merely trying to comfort her. He loves her, just as I do, and it must have been as much of a consolation for him as for her._

Yuki saw that he would likely get nothing more useful out of this conversation and just continued helping with the dishes.

_What should I do now, mom? I'm confused..._ She remained quite as she continued to wash dishes. An awkward silence prevailed over the sounds of swirling dishwater.

All the while that they continued on with the dishes, both Kyo and Yuki were deep in thought, contemplating their respective problems.

_I can't say for sure whether she realizes how I feel about her,_ Kyo thought to himself, _But there must be some way to either show her beyond a doubt that I love her or discover how she feels about me. But I have no idea of what to do! This really isn't something I'm experienced in..._

_I don't know what to do now..._ Yuki thought as he dried a bowl, glancing over at Tohru. _I'd thought for sure that somehow, some way, things would work out, but now Kyo has managed to become uncursed, and has apparently decided that this means he's free to fall in love or something. I honestly have no idea what goes on in that thick skull of his!...but what on earth is left to me now?_

As the night went on, a grim air settled over the home. The remainders of the unexpected events earlier that day were all but forgotten.

Tohru was not sure what to do. She wanted to say something to make it all better but for once she was no sure what to do. _How about Rich Man, Poor Man?_ She thought. _No. That means we'll all have to face each other. I don't want anything to happen._

Tohru went to her room, and got her night clothes and went to take a bath. She ran the bathwater, got undressed and just sat in the bathtub.

Still in his room and troubled by thoughts that refused to be silenced, Kyo was once again disturbed by the sound of running water and realized that it was probably Tohru taking her bath. He decided to go outside. A walk in the moonlight could clear his mind and ease his troubles.  
He climbed out of his window again and sighed in relief to find that the earlier storm's water had all been dried up by the sun. He leapt to the ground with the ease still remaining from his previous life as The Cat and headed for the gates. As he did so he saw a dark shadow moving in the sky out of the corner of his eye.   
(as of now who it is isn't really determined...it could be Dark, Krad, or just some bird. Or we could introduce a completely new character that's not in any of the storylines. What do you think?)

Tohru took her bath slowly, maybe trying to avoid going back outside but she just wanted to take a slow bath. She sank a bit in the water and just stayed there.  
( I don't know. It could be Krad to see Tohru or.. I have no idea lol.)

Kyo turned his head quickly and his eyes widened as he saw an impossible sight above him. In the sky, silhouetted against the moon, raven-black wings sprouted from the back of a young woman with long black hair. Twin swords were strapped to her back, an unusual custom in these modern times, and even in this darkness her eyes shone a strange bright color of green.

(Awesome character)

Tohru just slunk down in the water thinking about how all of sudden her lie was out of control.

(Thank you! Dark is so totally going to be all over her. BTW, she's the antagonist (main bad dude) in one of my stories, not that it matters...just a bit of background info!)  
Kyo stepped back slowly, then more quickly, as she landed on the ground before him in a kneeling position with her head bowed before she stood up and faced him with piercing eyes.  
"Where can I find Tohru Honda?" she asked in a quiet yet commanding voice. Her wings folded behind her and seemed to vanish, first rippling like water then becoming as one with the air surrounding her.  
Kyo decided he really needed some sleep if he was hallucinating this badly and ran into the house.

Tohru had finally got out of the bathtub and was in her room, just looking around as if she had never been there before. She saw hte picture of ehr mom as she pulled a big T shirt over ehr body adn pulled on a pair of silk pjs.

As the boy ran into the house, Rogueblade sighed, already bored. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. It looked like she'd have to get a bit more into this mission than she'd expected.  
The vampire walked up to the house and circled it, taking her time. She would enter by the main sliding door. She must do things properly, after all. No need for rudeness like entering through the back. As she finally reached the paper door she put a hand before her and the air about it rippled.  
"Knock, knock..." she muttered to herself before blasting the door aside.

Tohru heard the blast and jumped a bit, "W-what was that, mom?" she said as she stepped out of her door for a minute to see what it was.

(Take Shigure back real quick, that way you'll be able to participate more in this scene.)

Yuki, who'd been sitting in the living room watching tv disinterestedly, stood up in surprise. Had Kagura come over, perhaps?  
But all doubts were put aside as the strange woman stepped inside the house and looked around with a bored expression. This was a low risk venture, and she didn't expect to meet much resistance.  
"Who are you?" he asked, confused and not understanding why she'd supposedly knocked down the door.  
Her head whipped around to face him and she focused as though he were a new target.  
"Do you know where I might find Tohru Honda?" she asked once more.  
Yuki grew suspicious and remained silent.

"Yuki did you send Kyo-- Oh Hello do we have a guest?" Shigure said as he smiled a bit, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

Tohru was on the stairs, just looking down as she went back into her room quietly, "Who is that girl."

Rogueblade looked at this new arrival with annoyance.  
"Will someone please answer my question? Where is Tohru Honda!" she said, losing her polite pretense.  
"Don't answer her, Shigure." Yuki said.  
At this point Kyo walked in and discovered the strange woman was in the house now and other people could see her.  
"You've got to be---you're REAL?"

Tohru just looked out the door, not sure what to do.

Shigure smiled, "What would you have to do with Tohru-kun?" he said as he laughed a bit and looked at her. "Do you plan on paying for the door?"

Rogueblade sighed once more in annoyance and finally decided to get this over and done with. She closed her eyes and searched for the girl's aura and quickly found it, just up the stairs.  
"Thanks for nothing," she snarled, opening her eyes and glaring at the Sohmas, before she darted lightly upstairs and snatched Tohru up carelessly. She then blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew up into the night sky with her wings, which had reappeared. She set out for the Sohma Estate.

"Awww!" Tohru screamed she was being carried away, "Umm Miss, what do you plan on doing to me! But if you don't mind I would like to be let down, please!" she said as she yelled, "Let me go!"

"Idiot girl, be quiet!" Rogueblade hissed. "Do you think I would let you go merely because you ask me politely?" However, for a moment she did release Tohru and let her fall for a few seconds before catching her again quite easily. "Besides, darling, you wouldn't want me to drop you from this height again would you?" she said in a cold voice.

"n-No..." she said softly. "But what are you going to do with me?"

"I am not going to do a thing to you," the vampire hissed into her ear as they flew swiftly away. "I believe whatever happens to you next is purely between you and Akito Sohma."

"A-Akito-san..." she said softly, suddenly very scared. She wanted to be let go but was too scared to say anything, afraid that the girl would drop her.

Rogueblade soon began to circle and drop lower at an alarming rate.  
"We're here..." she said quietly for Tohru's benefit.  
They landed on a balcony outside of a window within the estate. The window was open.  
"Akito-san, I've brought the girl." Rogueblade called softly, unusually polite.

Akito was sitting at a window as normal, "Good." he said as he looked at her, "You have done well. Bring her to me," Akito said in a deep hiss.

"Yes, Akito-san..." Rogueblade said, pulling Tohru after her roughly. She dumped the girl at his feet.

Akito looked at Tohru, "My, my. I'm so glad to have you come here." he said, smiling a bit as he yanked her my her hair (again lol)."You filthy monster. You cure Kyo. How dare you. Who said that you had the right to interfere with their lives!" he yelled, smacking her. (I know bad me.)

Tohru said nothing, "I-I...I'm not sorry for what I did. Akito-san, you are playing with lives here. I don't understand you that well but what kind of pleasure could you get out of seeing people suffer? Even if you hate them. I don't understand how Kyo-san got uncursed but I'm glad. He can do what he wants. He can live his own life, Akito-san. Why can't you live your own?" she said as she started to cry.

Rogueblade looked upon the scene with vague disinterest. Kyo...hadn't that been the name of the boy who'd run inside?  
"My lord...Akito-san...if you will excuse me?" she said, implying a wish to leave the room.

Akito looked at her coldly, "If you want. Just remember who holds your soul," he said, throwing Tohru on the ground.

"As if I could forget, my lord Akito-san." Rogueblade said quietly, bowing once before leaving Tohru to her fate, whatever that might be.

Akito smiled as he looked at Tohru, "I have something for you." he said as he picked her up, by her hair and put her in a dark room. "This will teach you." he said as he closed the door

"Let me out!" she screamed.

Rogueblade listened to the girl's screaming for a while before returning to her master's side.  
"What exactly do you expect to gain from this, my lord?" She asked as she ran a finger along the edge of one of her sword blades. She looked up and met Akito's eyes.

"The same thing I did to Yuki," he said, "but oh so much worse." Akito said, laughing a bit. "make sure Kyo or Yuki get in here." he said.

"To do that I would have to lead them here somehow, Akito-san. They have no idea where I've taken her as of yet. Is this permissible to you?"

Akito looked at her. "Never mind. I'm going to keep her in there for a while. Maybe two days..." he thought for a bit.

"Don't be too cruel to her, Akito-san..." Rogueblade said quietly. "I have a feeling the occupants of that house are extremely protective. You may end up hurting yourself." she turned and started to walk away, then stopped and turned her head. "Akito-san, this is a foolish maneuver from my standpoint. Whatever is the point of imprisoning this fool of a mortal?"

"I'm opening the box that she has locked away in her heart." he said, "She needs to know darkness." he said. "And don't you dare tell me what I should and should not do." he said.

Rogueblade narrowed her eyes. She did not like being controlled.  
"You may have a firm hold upon my soul for now, my lord, but beware of what may occur should you make enemies with me during my period of subservience." It was a daring move, and she knew she would pay for it in one way or the other. But he would dare not harm her too badly. She was far too valuable.

"Do what you wish," he said as he looked at the room once again and Tohru was in the back corner. "Tohru...this is where you are going to stay for a while. Until you realize what you have done."

Back at the Sohma's home (remember, you're still Shigure) chaos was the main theme.  
Kyo and Yuki were yelling at each other, trying to figure out someone to blame for her being kidnapped. Somehow there didn't seem to be a trail or any current of events. But Yuki did have an idea.  
"We should ask Dark and Krad," he said. "She had wings. How many other people in this city know as much about that sort of thing as those two?"  
And so it was determined that they should call one of the two. They looked at Shigure and decided to bestow the job upon him since they were both completely worn out.

"Oh I have to do it. But think, if those two figured out that Tohru got kidnapped under your two's watch. Ooh scary..."he said laughing and went to a phone and dialed Daisuke's home.


	8. Chapter 8: Tohru's Rescue

**Chapter Eight: Tohru's Rescue**

Daisuke's phone rang, and he answered it.  
"Hello?"

"Aww hello Daisuke. I was just wondering if you knew as another winged person? besides Krad. Well you see Tohru kinda got kidnapped by someone and we don't know who it is."

Akito entered the room. "Tohru you know what you have done is wrong. Your mom wanted to leave you. It is your fault that she died. You're a monster. Look at your poor Grandfather, look at the trouble you have caused him.." he said, holding her head and whispering in her ear.

"Stop..." she said.

"No matter what you do you always fail. That's who you are. A monster. Why do you smile so much when you are so sad inside? Let it out. Let it take over you. Tohru, if you stay here, you don't have to pretend any more. I'll protect you from the world that has locked you in. You'll be safe from heartache, sadness."

"I'll be safe...Yes..."she muttered, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I don't think so...but Tohru was kidnapped? I'm sure that Dark and Krad will be both willing and able to help you find her." Daisuke replied.  
_Dark? Can you help them?_ He asked silently.

_Hell yeah, I'll help._ Dark said. _Krad, hello darling, can you hear me? I know you can. Let's not fight anymore darling._ Dark said talking with Krad through telepathy.

_You've got to be kidding me. Will you cut it out with the 'darling's?_ Krad retorted. _What the hell do you want?_

_My darling, Tohru has been kidnapped_, Dark said. _We have to help her._

_...what? What!_ Krad said, taken aback. He wasn't much caring about the 'darling' issue anymore now that Tohru had been brought into the picture. _What happened! Where is she?_

_See another winged figure popped up and just took her while Yuki, Kyo, and the writer were just sitting around._ Dark said.

Akito said to Tohru, "You know I'm right. i can save you from all the pain that everyone has caused you. Kyo-san, Yuki-san. Shigure-san…All they did was expect you to be happy all the time. Not caring if you where sad or not or whether you didn't like to do anything like that." Akito whispered in her ear.

"They didn't care...?"she aske as question.

"no. They didn't... They didn't care for you..."he said smiling s his world filled her head.

Tohru sat there in the corner of ehr dark room, clutching her knees to her chest, "I..I don't know what to believe..."she said softly as she clenched her pants.

_WHAT! _Krad yelled, getting really angry. He transformed without either he or Satoshi really thinking about it (luckily he wasn't out in the open) and immediately flew into the sky.  
_Where are they?_ he growled, ready for a fight.

_Krad, calm down. We have to focus on finding Tohru first and deal with the others later._ Dark said.

Tohru was still in the corner as Akito stood next to her and said, "You shouldn't be confused. I know you're human and you have sadness too. I'll help you deal with it. You'll never have to go back to that house again. Stay here and you'll never have to feel that sadness, that feeling of being alone..." Akito said.

_Fine, fine, but we'd still have to start from their house..._ Krad said, a growl still in his voice since he hadn't calmed down yet.

_I know you would see it my way,_ Dark said.

_Shut up and just fly over to their house._ Krad said in a dangerous voice.

Dark laughed as he transformed as he flew over to the house.

Krad arrived over at the house and saw Dark hovering. He suppressed the urge to fire a blast of light at the house and merely nodded at Dark sharply.  
"Shall we begin the 'hunt'?" he said.

"Oh yeah," Dark as he took off into the air and flew away.

It was Krad who first saw the aura trail the vampire (although they didn't know that was what it had been) had left behind. His eyes began to glow as he realized what he'd found and he flew quickly along its path, ignoring Dark.

Dark saw as well as he said,  
"I think that is what we are looking for."

Krad continued to ignore him and flew on until he reached the Sohma Estate, where her trail ended.  
"This place is familiar..." he said to Dark.

"It's the Sohma Estate. Where we had a little run in Akito..."he let is voice trial off, "Oh boy..."

Krad narrowed his eyes and his overall glow got even brighter. Without a single word to Dark he flew down to the balcony the vampire's trail ended at and started inside.

Dark did the same but kept quiet.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside, he spotted the form of a woman sleeping in a large chair. At the sound of his step she awoke and her violet eyes flashed in the gloom. She jumped to her feet and drew her swords, as well as making her wings appear.  
"Who are you...?" she hissed, looking between Dark and Krad and back again.

"Well I am the legendary Phantom Thief Dark and him...nahhh he's not important, "Dark said and laughed a bit, "We followed your aura here. Where is Tohru?"

Krad growled as Dark mentioned his supposed unimportance before returning his gaze to the strange girl.  
Rogueblade stood her ground. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.  
_If my lord Akito discovers I've led these two here, I will surely pay._ she thought to herself.

"Come now. We know she here and we would like to have her back, "he said as he brought his voice to a whisper to her, "He is kinda ya know over Tohru," he said laughing a bit.

Akito knew people were here but did not bother to leave Tohru. He said, "Tohru, people have come to take you away. To take you away from this place. The place where you are safe at.." Akito whispered to her.

"No..." She said softly as her hair draped over her face.

Krad glared at Dark. "That is not important right now," he said angrily.  
Rogueblade's swords began to glow as well as her eyes. "I suggest that you both leave before I have to make you." she said.

"Oh, please, make me leave," he laughed a bit as he heard whispers. _Krad listen, Do you hear that..._

_Oh, great, a pervert..._ she thought to herself, annoyed.  
_Yeah...I think so. Distract the girl for a while, I'll go and check it out._ Krad suggested.

_All right_ Dark smiled.

"Hey girly," Dark said as he laughed and stuck his tongue out, "Loser, loser," he chanted over and over again.

_What did he just call me!_  
Her eyes glowed again and she used her mind to make him rise into the air. She made a fist and the air around him contracted, squeezing him rather uncomfortably.  
"What did you say, again?" she said sweetly.

Taking advantage of the distraction and rather enjoying Dark's discomfort, he slipped past the vampire and into the hallway. There he found Akito.

"Girly," he said as he stuck out his tongue and laughed more and more.

"Tohru they have come to take you away Tohru. You will have to live with that sadness once again. Do you want to live with the grief of being alone?" Akito whispered in her ear.

"No..." she said softly.

Rogueblade's face grew even angrier. She tightened her fist and heard a few of Dark's ribs crack. "Let's see how long you laugh with a punctured lung."

"Tohru!" Krad said, and he rushed over, pushing Akito out of the way.

"Oww, baby, love hurts," he said laughing as he felt it. _I can't keep this up much longer_ Dark said as he laughed a bit.

Akito stumble up as Tohru just sat there, knee to her chest and her hair draped over her face, "See Tohru. they came to take you away...They don't care that you have never been truly happy..."Akito said.

"Yes..." she said softly.

For whatever reason, a slight pang of sympathy hit her as she watched a red flower of blood blossom through his shirt as a rib punctured his skin. Her grip loosened slightly.

"Don't listen to him, Tohru!" Krad said angrily. He took her arm gently. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Dark yelped a bit as he felt his pierce his skin, "Wow I feel to loved," he said as he smiled a bit.

Tohru pulled away, "No...I'm safe here..."she said softly as he looked at him. "No one tried to help me.. No one let me be sad…I can be sad here and Akito will be with me," She said.

"Let you be sad!" Krad said. "Tohru, he's twisted your mind! What about all the people who love you?"

Rogueblade decided to be nice today and let Dark fall to the ground. "You'd better heal yourself," she said, her rage fading away.

Dark dropped down to the ground. wincing a bit as blood welled out of his side. "Thanks..." he said softy as he started to heal himself.

Tohru didn't say anything, "Didn't love me for me...All people saw was smiling Tohru…no one even tried..." she said softly as a surprising dark aura took over her body while Akito stood behind her.

Krad's own light aura battled with Akito's dark one and he decided to take more active action. He pushed his aura into Tohru and began to burn out all of the traces of darkness that Akito had managed to get into her.

Rogueblade stood there silently as Dark healed himself.

Dark looked at her a bit, "W-why did you let me go?" he said as he finished and was breathing hard.

Akito laughed a bit as he took Tohru's hand and the darkness became stronger. "Remember Tohru...how alone you where when you mother died...how sad you were..." he smiled.

"I won't let you take her again...!" Krad growled. He intensified his efforts and began attacking Akito's own darkness as well.

Rogueblade took a step back as he looked at her. "I-I...I just..." she started to panic and blurted out the first thing that came to mind."Because I didn't really want to hurt you! Not that bad!"

Dark looked at her. "You have a kind heart. What kind of hold does Akito have on you?" he asked.

Tohru said nothing as her eyes where cast down, looking at the darkness.

Finally Krad managed to eradicate every trace of darkness from Tohru's mind and focused completely on Akito.

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes.  
"Akito holds my soul...he somehow trapped it, and the only way for me to get it back as far as I know is to serve him..."

Dark looked at her and smiled, "I'll get it back for you. No problem," he smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah."

Tohru didn't say anything but Akito was a whole other story, "Tohru...Tohru..." he kept whispering in her ear, "See what he is doing to me? See what he is doing to the person that saved you form falling into the darkness..."Akito chatted smiling. Tohru looked up at Krad with pure hate in her eyes, "Don't…" she said as felt her arm being pulled. Somehow Akito was controlling her. He made her go over and get a sword that was on the wall and her whish it, cutting off some of Krad's hair.

(WAAAAAAAAH NOT THE HAIR!)  
Krad jerked back and immobilized Akito with his mind.  
"No, Tohru!" he cried, and he stopped her from swinging a second time. (Well, HE doesn't care about his hair, for whatever reason. sob)

Rogueblade's eyes got wide and they began to glow, only with happiness this time, not anger.  
"Really!" she said, overjoyed. She ran over and practically tackled him with a hug.  
"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Dark yelled as he grabbed his bad spot. "Let me go..." he whispered.

Akito smiled and brought Tohru's foot up and kicked Krad in his stomach, "Let me go," Tohru said but Akito was saying the same thing also.

"No..." Krad growled. (he growls a lot, doesn't he?) He resumed his attack on Akito's mind, this time rendering him unconscious. _That should free Tohru's mind from his grip._ Krad thought.

Rogueblade stepped back quickly. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were completely healed!" She looked at him suspiciously. Was he just playing around?

Dark clenched his side as more blood poured out, "Its just ketchup," he said as he coughed up a bit of blood.

Tohru dropped the sword, "K-Krad-san..." she said softly but she still didn't look like her self.

Krad searched her mind and felt a link attaching her to Akito. He quickly severed it.

"Are you being serious or are you actually hurt...?" Rogueblade said. "I can heal you if you're still hurt, you know."

"I-I'm fine..."Dark said as he wiped his mouth, "And I'm serious," he said as he pulled himself up against the wall.

Tohru blinked a few times, "W-What happened?" she said. "Krad-san what's going on." she said.

"Don't make me break your ribs again," Rogueblade warned, but her heart wasn't really in it. How could she be angry at someone who said they would save her soul?

"Akito took control of your mind, that's all...we should head home, Tohru. I'm sure Kyo and the others are worried about you." Krad said.

"What about Akito-san is he going to be..."she said s her voice trailed of and she pulled away from Krad, "No...I don't want to go..."she said as she walked backward to Akito, "I'm alone there...I'm not alone here..."she said as Akito lips where moving.

Dark looked at her, "Okay," he said as he started to heal himself once again.

"You are one tenacious son of a bleep, you know that?" Krad said before he knocked Akito out again.

Rogueblade watched with concern, making sure that he got completely healed this time.

Dark finished, "All better now," he smiled.

Tohru felt dizzy as she also passes out. She wasn't tired but from all the stress that Akito had put on her mind.

Of course, Krad was there to catch Tohru as she fell over. He picked her up, leaving Akito on the ground, and walked back into the main room where Rogueblade was helping Dark stand up.  
He froze. "Wasn't she going to kill you or something?" he asked.

Dark laughed, "Yes, but she has fallen for my charm," he said raising an eyebrow. "I have to do something." Dark said as he stood up and walked into the room with Akito, found the link from him to Rogueblade and snapped it, causing Akito to jump a bit, "okay, you're free," Dark said.

Rogueblade felt her soul return to her body and was so happy that she decided not to punish Dark for saying he'd "charmed" her.  
But there was one problem...now that her soul was returned, she was suddenly overcome with hunger.  
"Aw, crap!" she said, doubling over as pains racked her body. "I'm starving!" She tried not to look at the blood that had spilled onto the floor when she'd wounded Dark, as it would only make her hungrier.  
(remember, she's a vampire, plus nobody else except Akito knows this.)

Dark looked at her, "Krad, we should go. Tohru either has to go home," he said as he looked at Rogueblade. "Goodbye," he said and he bowed a bit as he flew off, waiting for Krad.

Rogueblade took one look at the blood and her wings came out again spontaneously.  
"No...bad, don't even think about it..." she muttered, talking to herself.  
Krad carried Tohru over and looked at her curiously.  
"It's a shame that you didn't finish him off, you know...but I think he may have a little crush on you. Hey--are you okay?"  
"Go...away...I'm a vampire!" she cried. She quickly darted to the window and flew off in any direction that would take her away from both Krad and Dark. Unfortunately, she didn't get far.  
"What do you mean, you're a vampire?" Krad said as he hovered in the air before her, practically laughing. "Vampires aren't real!"  
She bared her fangs and snarled. "If you don't get out of my way you'll soon find out for yourself just how real I am!"

"Krad, you idiot! Move away from her! You have Tohru in your arms!" Dark yelled at him.

Krad dodged as she flew by with a slight backward glance in Dark's direction.  
"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of her," Krad said thoughtfully. He looked down at Tohru. "I'd better take her home. Want to come with me and beat up the idiots who let her get kidnapped?" he offered to Dark.

"Do you think she would really want to go there? I mean even though you took away the darkness in her mind, those words still fill her head." he said softly, "but I think she does need to go home. AND I would love to beat them up," he said.

"All right then, let's get going." he said. Krad took off flying and was at Shigure's house within moments. He landed at the front door.   
"After you?" he said to Dark.


	9. Chapter 9: Tenacious Akito

**Chapter Nine: Tenacious Akito **

Dark knocked on the door and opened it, "Hello," he smiled, "We have a present for you." he said as he pointed to the door.

Kyo opened the door wider and spotted Tohru being carried by Krad.  
"Tohru!" he said softly, before yelling the news over his shoulder. Yuki came running for the door.  
"Where was she!" he asked.  
"And what happened to that chick who carried her off?" Kyo asked.

Dark didn't say anything as he looked at Krad, "Put her in her room. Don't let Kyo and Yuki or Shigure in," Dark said to Krad and new that he would under stand why.

Krad nodded and opened his wings. He flew to her window, which was still open, and set her in her bed before leaving again and locking the window behind him with magic. Then he went into the house through the hole Rogueblade had blasted in the ceiling and guarded her room.  
"Wait, why can't we go in!" Kyo said angrily.   
"And you never answered our questions, either." Yuki added.

"The girl is called Rogueblade, a vampire. She worked for Akito. And no you can't see her. Not one of the Sohmas can see her until she asks for them. You guys don't understand what he did to her. But Yuki..." he said as he looked at Yuki, "The dark room that you where in...he put her in that as well," he said as he turned around and guarded Tohru's room door.

Yuki's face showed no emotions at first, but then he grew enraged and began to curse Akito in his head.  
Kyo also knew what this meant, and he just stood there until a small piece of the information finally hit him.  
"Wait just a--did you say VAMPIRE!"

"Yes," Dark said as he looked at them sitting down in front of her door, "Kyo you where lucky. You could have got bitten by her when you saw her in the sky. Be very careful when you are alone." Dark said.

Kyo got very pale in the face and Krad glared at Dark.  
"Don't scare him, Dark. You heard what she said. She only got hungry when her soul was returned...plus you don't want your little sweetheart to think you think badly of her, do you?"

"It's my fault that she fell for my charm." he laughed a bit, "I'm not trying to scare him just tell him that he should be aware," he said

"Hmm..." Krad said, not really caring one way or the other. "Somehow I don't think it was really your charm. Admit it, you think she's cute, plus she can beat you up, and that got you to liking her."  
Kyo rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore, and headed down the stairs again.

"Whatever," Dark said as he rolled his eyes, "My woman is Tohru," he said it loud enough for everyone to hear and laughed a bit.

Kyo bristled a bit, but he'd gotten used to Dark's odd jokes, along with Yuki.  
Krad sighed, tired of arguing, and closed his eyes. "You'd better be careful or you'll make that vampire jealous," was all he said.

Dark laughed and rolled his eyes, actually this time he had no snappy come back. He heard Tohru get up from her bad and tried to get out of the room, "wow Tohru go back to bed…" he said.

Kyo's attention was refocused the instant he heard Tohru's name again.  
"She's awake?" he called up the stairs.

"Yeah. Tohru go back to bed..." Dark said as he felt her bang on the door softly.

"Kyo...kun..."she said softly through the door.

"Kyo she called you," Dark said, a little shocked

Kyo just nodded and walked up the stairs. He pushed open the door to her room.  
"...Tohru?"

Tohru was sitting on the bed, her hair draped over her face, "Kyo..." she aid softy as she looked up.

Kyo went over to her and knelt beside the bed.  
"Tohru? Are you all right? You look so sad..."

"Sadness..."she said softly."I have always been sad…but no one tried to see through my smile!" she said as she looked up as Akito started to take over and she pulled up her arm and put her hand on his throat. "No one even tried to help me!" she said, and it was not her voice but Akito's.

Kyo finally realized why they'd been told to stay out of her room, and decided he'd just have to get rid of Akito's presence himself.  
As much as the thought of kissing Akito repulsed him, hopefully it would repulse Akito as well and get him out of Tohru's body. So, he kissed him/her.

The part that was Tohru started to let go of his neck but Akito pushed her away and squeezed harder, "This is what you get!" Akito yelled through Tohru's body. But her other hand started to pull the hand off, "Stop...it..." she managed to say.

Kyo realized that he'd managed to get Tohru to fight back and stopped kissing him/her.  
"You don't scare me anymore, Akito," he said quietly, knowing that he would hear him through Tohru. "Doesn't that just make you furious? That you lost control of someone? That they can do whatever they want, and you can't even touch them? Fight him, Tohru; let him know that he can't control you either!"

Akito growled as Tohru made him let go. "No!" He yelled as Tohru fell on her knees and on Kyo as well.

Kyo put his arms around Tohru. "I've got you," he whispered, knowing she would hear. "Just keep fighting him. I won't let go..."

"Stop it!" Akito yelled through Tohru as a dark aura lifted off of Tohru's body. Tohru fell once again and looked up at him, "Kyo-san..." she said softly as she looked up at him.

He looked at her, and relief was all over his face. "Thank goodness! You're you." he said, hugging her and nearly laughing with relief.

She clenched his shirt in her hands and she started to cry, "I'm so sorry Kyo-san! I let Akito into my mind. I'm so sorry...I doubted you and everyone else."

"No...no, you don't have to apologize," he said, kissing her and forgetting how red that made her face (lol). He hugged her again and pulled her to her feet.  
"Why don't we go tell everyone else the good news?"

She didn't say anything as she shook her head, "Kyo-san...if you don't mind...I want to spend just a little more time with you…alone." she aid softly, still clenching his shirt.

His face got red but he agreed, surprised.  
"Okay." he said. He put his arms around her again and closed his eyes. "Just so long as you promise not to turn into Akito again if I kiss you." he teased.

She was red as well and laughed a bit. "Okay I promise." she laughed and smiled a bit.

"In that case..." he said softly, getting serious again. He kissed her and was sure to not make it a short one.

Tohru blushed a bit but relaxed and kissed him back softly.

They stayed in the room for a few more minutes, and outside Krad was getting a little apprehensive. At least Dark hadn't started cracking jokes yet, though.  
But no one was more worried or on edge than Yuki, who'd seen Tohru sleeping on Kyo just yesterday.

Tohru smiled softly as she pulled away and looked at him, "Kyo-san...I've wanted to tell you something for a while now. Kyo-san...I love you." she smiled, still red.

Kyo's eyes widened. "...you do?" he asked softly. "I love you too, Tohru." he said, kissing her again and closing his eyes again. He hadn't expected her to admit it, and especially not so soon...but he was happy all the same.

She smiled and kissed him more. "Dinner!" she said as she shot up, "I haven't cooked dinner yet," she said as she reached for the door.

Kyo laughed to himself and put a hand to his face, shaking his head. "Love confessions and dinner anxiety within the same minute..." he said quietly to himself."Yeah, that's Tohru all right." he followed her to the door.

She opened the door as Dark fell into the door way, sleeping, "Oh, poor Dark-san," she said laughing a bit as she got a cover and put it on him and walked down stairs and straight to the kitchen.

Krad looked over as Dark fell to the side. _So that's why he wasn't cracking jokes,_ he thought to himself before thinking up an awesome revenge scheme.  
"Tohru...I don't suppose you have a marker?" he asked before realizing that Tohru was actually up and about and her old self.  
"Wait---Tohru! You're better! How are you feeling? And do you have a marker?" he asked, still dead set on getting revenge.

"A marker?" she smiled as she opened a drawer in the kitchen and tossed him a marker. "Here you go, Krad-san," she smiled as she got back to dinner.

Krad gave a quiet evil laugh (he couldn't go waking up Dark, now could he?) and uncapped the marker. Ironically, it was purple.  
As for what happened after that...let's just say that when Dark woke up he'd have whiskers, a beard, and pretty purple eyelashes. Plus "WOMANIZER" was written in capital letters on his forehead.  
Krad put the lid back on the marker and handed it to Tohru.  
"Thank you very much," he said. "And please don't let him know when he wakes up, k?"

"B-But Krad-san he could get sick if you leave marker too long on someone's face," she said as he started the rice cooker and stated to chop carrots.

"Don't worry," he said, snickering like a little kid, "the marker was non-toxic. And don't forget that he's got magic flowing in his veins. It'll heal any harm the marker could possibly do. It's not like I smeared poison on him or something, you know."  
He stood up. "Need any help with dinner?"

"N-No I'm okay. You're a guest just sit down." she smiled as he ran around do the kitchen, doing dishes, making rice balls and curry.

Krad nodded his head, not really caring either way so long as Tohru was happy, and he decided to wake up Satoshi.  
_Wakey, wakey..._ he said before yelling the same phrase repeatedly.  
_OW! Shut up, I'm awake!_ Satoshi said sleepily.  
_Good, because you completely missed out on practically everything._ Krad replied cheerily.  
_What do you mean...? _Satoshi answered in a suspicious voice. Krad filled him in on everything as he walked over to Shigure.  
"You know, Dark's asleep if you'd like some revenge for the damage he's done to your house."

Shigure was asleep on the sofa; yes not a normal sleep pattern lol. There was a knock on the door as Momiji walked in, "Tohru," he smiled and ran and hugged her," Momiji good to see you."

"How are you?" Momiji asked smiling.

"Good thank you," she smiled.

Krad rolled his eyes. "When he finally can do something, he's asleep." He decided to wake him up, however, since it was a special occasion.  
"SHIGURE!" He yelled.

"What!" he yelled as he sat up, "What, is Tohru done with breakfast? Okay, wake me when it's done," he said as he lay back down.

"Idiot, she's cooking dinner. DINN-ER." He said slowly, like he was talking to a toddler. "Plus, you can get RE-VENGE on DARK."

"Revenge..." he muttered as he sat up, "Hahaha," he said, "Tohru can I have a marker please."

"Umm okay," she said as she handed him a marker.

He laughed as he put "PERVERTED" over his eyelid and "VAMPIRE LOVER" on his forehead, "Hahhahahahha," he laughed.

Krad transformed into Satoshi again.  
"He's going to wake up soon, you know." Satoshi said warningly. "The noise, if not the smell of food, should revive him."

At those words Dark woke up, "Food..." he said as he smelt marker, "what in the world?" he said.


	10. Chapter 10: Dark and a Vampire

**Chapter Ten: Romance for Dark!**

Kyo walked into the room, took one look at Dark, and burst out laughing. Yuki did the same as he came into the kitchen. Satoshi tried to keep a straight face and failed.

Tohru looked at Dark and started to laugh a bit as well but just cooked. As Dark stood up, he pulled out a mirror and yelled, "Krad you son of a bleep!"

"Hey, I didn't do it!" Satoshi said truthfully. He _had_ been sleeping. "And why do you always have to automatically assume it was him?"  
There was a thump on the roof. (of course Rogueblade has to show up to see him in all his glory lol)

"Because it was you!" Dark said as he got a towel and started to rub the marker off and he finally got it off, but the words "Vampire lover" were still on his forehead.

Someone jumped through the hole in the roof. She stood up slowly and looked around, noticing Dark in the bathroom scrubbing his face, since the door was open.  
Kyo noticed her. "Hey...aren't you that vampire!" he said, his voice taking on an edge of terror as a result of the stuff Dark had said to scare him.

Tohru jumped a bit as she looked out the kitchen, "H-hello Rogueblade-san." she said, smiling a bit.

Rogueblade looked at her suspiciously. Shouldn't the girl hold more of a grudge than that after she'd kidnapped her?  
"I'm fine...what on earth are you doing?" she inquired, talking to Dark, who still hadn't noticed her.

Dark looked around and jumped a bit, "What in the hell are you doing here?" he said, still trying to rub the letters off his face.

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing here!" she shouted right back. "And why does it say 'Vampire Lover' on your face?"

"Because Krad and Shigure wrote it there when I was sleeping stupid. And WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Dark said once again.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" she said angrily before she punched him. "That's for making me think you were hurt before when it was only ketchup!"

"You idiot," Dark said as he fell on the ground wincing, "It was blood," he said as he got on his hands and knees and spit out blood.

"Good! Then maybe now you'll stop messing with me since you know I can hurt you!" she said. Then she turned around and started walking down the stairs before a thought occurred to her. She turned slightly.  
"Is it just me, or does it say 'Womanizer' in faint purple on your forehead as well?"

"Shut up girly girl," Dark said as he laughed and sat up, wiping the blood up and laughing.

Rogueblade's face got red with rage. "Do you realize that last time you said that I broke your ribs?" Her eyes started to glow again.  
"What a perfect couple they make..." Yuki muttered. Krad, who was standing nearby, heard and laughed quietly.  
"You said it."

"So what. I was just a distraction so I had to let you hurt me, "he said as he rolled his eyes and stood up while Tohru came out of the kitchen.

"Umm. Dinner is ready. Rogueblade-san will you be staying for dinner?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes...I suppose so. Though I won't be eating anything." she said in a low voice, still rather angry at Dark.  
Kyo got pale again. It looked like it would take a while in the vampire's company to cure him of his fear. Yuki looked over at Kyo curiously.  
"What's wrong, stupid cat?"  
"What do you mean, what's wrong! She's a--a--! A vampire! How can that _not _scare the crap out of you?"  
Yuki just crossed his arms and looked at him. "Did you not just see Dark _teasing_ her, for goodness sakes? She's not going to bite you."

Tohru smiled, "Okay," she said as she fluttered back to the kitchen and started to serve the food, and Momiji helped as well.

Rogueblade practically materialized next to Tohru without any warning whatsoever.  
"Seeing as I kidnapped you...and won't be eating...I'll serve the food. No helpers, either." She said for Tohru's benefit, taking the plates and not allowing for any arguing at all.

"No, it's okay. You're the guest," she smiled, "Its okay, Momiji is helping me even though he shouldn't and he's a guest to but..."she just started to ramble on as usual.

"Did you miss the 'no helpers' bit?" Rogueblade replied, her eyes glowing a bit. She put a little bit of hypnotism into her words to make Tohru go along with it and just sit down. She didn't have bad intentions, really, unless you counted the part where she didn't intend to serve Dark.

"O-Okay," she said as she sat down and Momiji sat next to her.

Rogueblade went around the table and gave everyone their food (except Dark lol). Then she went back into the kitchen with a glare directed at Dark, intending to clean up.

"You little…" Dark said as he sighed. "I'll get it myself," he said as he stood up, walking into the kitchen.

Rogueblade was preparing to do the dishes when she sensed Dark approaching the kitchen. She put up an invisible barrier with her mind to block him from entering without even glancing up from the plates and waited to hear him run into it.

Dark ran into the wall hard, sensing it was there but he just ran into it, "Dammit," he said as he did some magic and walked through it and started to make himself a plate.

"Oops." Rogueblade said in a quiet, fake regretful voice. She laughed mentally when he ran into the wall and cursed, but otherwise gave no sign that she'd noticed a thing. She began to run the water to fill up the sink.

He didn't say anything, either, as he reached over her head, got a glass, and opened the fridge.

Rogueblade twitched but made herself remain calm. _That little...he's trying to make me react!_ She turned off the water and started washing a plate.

Dark poured some milk as well but he decided that he already had to help do dishes. He didn't even feel like arguing with her.

Rogueblade put the first plate over on the other side of the sink and started on a bowl. She knew he was still in the kitchen, but what she didn't understand was _why_.

He also started to wash dishes and washed his cup and dried it off.

Rogueblade looked up, startled.  
"What are you _doing_?" she said.

"Washing dishes," he said blankly as he started on a plate and put it up.

"Why...?" she said suspiciously as she went back to washing the bowl.

"Because one, I can, and two, it's the nice thing to do. Yeah, nice, something you know nothing about," he said as he started to wash them with his eyes closed then opened them and put a dish up.

Rogueblade glared at him again. "I know plenty about doing nice things. Don't judge me based upon the time I spent serving that slime Akito." Regardless of the anger she appeared to be feeling, she still passed him the bowl to be rinsed.

Dark didn't say anything as he rinsed the dishes, "Whatever," he said as he winced a bit as he felt his ribs start to throb.

Rogueblade noticed him wince and muttered some curses in her head before looking at him.  
"You told me you were completely healed." she said accusingly.

"I do that a lot. So people won't worry about me," he said as he just continued to wash, rinse, and wash dishes.

Rogueblade blushed suddenly. _What? He didn't want me to worry about him?_ She looked away quickly and as she washed the next plate closed her eyes and healed him the rest of the way.  
"Stubborn..." she muttered before opening her eyes.

He felt his side get better, and he smiled a bit. "Hey. I feel better. Thanks, "he smiled, closing both of his dark purple eyes, tilting his head to the side and smiled.

Rogueblade blushed again and once more looked away, glad his eyes were closed because he would have surely teased her.  
"No problem." she muttered, washing the last dish.

He smiled as he opened his eyes and finished up the dishes and stretched. "All right then, all done." he said as he yawned a bit.

Rogueblade nodded and looked out of the window. The moon was reflected in her eyes for a moment and colored a brilliant violet before she returned her gaze to the kitchen and drained the water from the sink.

Dark clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her and smiled, "Your eyes are pretty."

Rogueblade blushed again and cursed herself for it, knowing he could see this time.  
"They-they're just like yours, though..." she said lamely, stumbling around the words that usually came so easily to her, even stuttering.

"No. Yours are different, prettier than mine," he smiled again.

Rogueblade felt her face get even redder and she looked hastily away, though she had a feeling that might only make him realize just how much he was getting to her.  
"...thank you." she said finally.

"So you are nice after all?" he said joking around, "Kidding. I knew you were nice."

She made the mistake of looking him in the eyes and soon found herself unable to think properly. _oh, crap..._ she thought to herself.  
"I already told you not to judge me based on Akito," she heard herself say.

He looked at her and came a bit closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. Quite unlike Dark usually was, he was not calm about this; his heart was racing.  
_What…What am I doing? _He thought.

Rogueblade found herself panicking when he came closer but when he kissed her, her mind became utterly blank, unable to focus on anything else. She even actually kissed him back.

Dark was going a bit crazy but he didn't mind as he stroked her face softly and pulled away, "Well, well." he said but if you actually looked under his eyes he was blushing a deep red.

Rogueblade wished she could turn away and run. She was more scared than she'd ever been in her whole life, and she couldn't understand why. But she was still trapped in his eyes.  
"...why?" she said softly.

He stopped smiling, "Sorry." his face started to turn bright red as he turned away from her.

Rogueblade's heart was still thudding in her chest when he finally looked away, freeing her mind. She blinked and shook her head as though trying to loosen the hold he'd had on her. When she opened her eyes again, she was trying to decide whether or not to make a run for it.

Dark sighed a bit s he turned to her again, "Sorry," he said once more as he walked out of the kitchen, his face normal one more.

Now that he was gone, she kind of just collapsed on the kitchen floor, at a loss for what to do and what to say. She was sitting there on her knees when Kyo walked in.  
Still a little afraid of her, his first reaction was of course to get pale in the face. But then he noticed the look on her face and got more concerned.  
"Hey...are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.  
She looked up, having not noticed him walking in. Always having to put a strong face on, she wiped the single tear off her face and stood hastily.  
"I'm fine," she said roughly. "Tell Tohru...thank you for inviting me over. But I must leave now."   
Kyo took a step back as she walked past him, making for the nearest exit.

When she was gone, Kyo stuck his head back into the dining room.  
"Hey, Tohru, Rogueblade says thanks for inviting her over, but she had to leave."

"Oh, okay," she smiled. _Who did the dishes?_ She thought to herself but she guessed that it was Rogueblade.

_Why in the world did I do that?_ Dark thought to himself. _Tomorrow I'll find her myself and apologize._

Kyo helped to clear off the table and then walked over to Tohru.  
"Tohru...there was something wrong with Rogueblade when I walked in. She looked upset. Did something happen that I missed out on?" he asked, whispering.

"Umm NO Kyo-san. Nothing that I know off. The only one in the kitchen at all tonight was Dark-san." she said turning to Dark, who was sleeping on the sofa.

Kyo scratched his head; not knowing exactly what had gone on but all the same a little suspicious. He decided to let sleeping dogs lie (in this case almost literally) and left Dark alone, going upstairs and sitting in his room, staring at the night sky.  
_Today was crazy,_ he thought to himself. _So many things happened..._  
Eventually he fell asleep, and morning came upon the Sohma's home at last.

Tohru was up as usual, breakfast was already cooked but she was hanging laundry. She was humming (Fruits basket theme lol) as she pulled out some of Kyo clothes and smiled a bit as she started to hang them as well.

Yuki awoke to the smell of pancakes (yum!) and sausages. He blinked his eyes sleepily, still not quite awake, and went downstairs to watch the news. He sat down on the couch...and on Dark.

Dark yelled, which made Tohru yell as well. "Yuki get off me will ya. You may look like a prince but you're heavy," Dark said.

Tohru looked around, "Oh. Good morning Yuki-san." she smiled, " Breakfast is ready if you want some."

Yuki stood up with a yell and was now fully awake.  
"What the hell are you still doing here!" he asked, visibly shaken. It's not every day that you sit on somebody unexpectedly.

Dark looked at him, "I guess I fell asleep here," he said as he stretched, "Oh I smell pancakes," he said as he jumped up and started walking like a zombie to the kitchen.

Satoshi, who had already been awake, looked up as Dark entered the kitchen.  
"You slept all night in that form?" he asked. "Poor Daisuke."

Yuki was finally calming down when he got run over by Kyo in his haste to get to the food before Dark.   
"THIS HOUSE GETS CRAZIER EVERY DAY!" he yelled, still grouchy.

"Good morning Hiwatari-san. Good morning Kyo-san," she smiled as he just started to hang more clothes. This house is so much fun, she thought to her self.

Yuki was at last able to enter the kitchen, and tried not to look at how little the amount of food left over was. He just dished himself up and sat at the table with everyone else and began eating breakfast.  
Kyo, of course, finished first and headed out of the door. It was a weekend, and he was going to go train in the woods beside their house. On the way there he stopped and gave Tohru a quick goodbye hug, and then continued on until he was out of sight.

Tohru hugged him softly back as she finished doing the laundry. She finished and walked back to the kitchen and cleaned off the table and started to do dishes.

After him, Satoshi finished, and he walked over to say goodbye to Tohru.   
"Krad says bye, too..." he said, not mentioning the fact that Krad had exploded when Kyo hugged her.

Yuki also stood and walked outside, but he informed Tohru that he was going to the secret base and that she could follow if she wanted too.

She nodded as she finished up and Dark stood. "I'm going to find her house. Bye Tohru," he said as he kissed her head softly and walked out as well.

Tohru saw that it was about lunch time so she made to lunches filled with rice balls and curry. "First Kyo-san," she said as she held them in both hand and started into the woods, looking around for Kyo.

There was a crashing sound nearby as Kyo destroyed a tree. He was testing to make sure he hadn't gotten any weaker since the loss of his curse.

"Ah!" Tohru yelled as she followed the noise and found Kyo. She smiled a bit as she rested against the tree and just watched him for a bit.

It was a few minutes before he noticed her, but when he did he walked over and kissed her softly.  
"Good morning," he said, smiling gently.

She blushed a bit, still not us to the whole love and kisses thing, "Good morning," she said as she pulled away, "I made you a lunch Kyo-san," she smiled as she raised the lunch in her right hand.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, taking the lunch and setting it aside where he'd be able to get at it later. "You didn't have to do that." he said, smiling and giving her another hug.

She smiled and hugged him back, "You've been out here a long time so I just wanted to," she smiled. "Kyo-san I have to give Yuki-san his lunch, so…I'll see you back at the house?"

"All right," he said kissing her goodbye. "I'll see you later." He went back to attacking the trees after saying goodbye.

She smiled a bit as she walked to the base and found Yuki working hard, "Yuki-san!" she smiled as she walked up and sat on the ground next to him, "I made you a lunch," she smiled.

"Thank you, Honda-san," Yuki said, smiling back at her. "How has your morning gone so far?" he asked as he took off his gardening gloves.

"Good, thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I had to give Kyo-san his lunch as well," she said as she did the same.

"Oh?" Yuki said, for once a little interested in Kyo, if not for the sole fact that he still didn't quite know if anything was going on between him and Tohru. "How was he doing?" he said, interested enough even to make Tohru suspicious.

"G-Good I could say. He kicked a tree and it broke and I yelled a bit," she said, laughing a bit.

"He broke a tree?" Yuki said, also laughing a little bit, albeit weakly. (Mwahaha, big words)

"Yeah," she said as she smiled a bit.


	11. Chapter 11:Rogueblade

**Chapter Eleven: Rogueblade; Too Old for Romance?**

Although they didn't know it, rather close by in the same forest, Rogueblade had made herself a home in one of the trees. She didn't realize how close by the other Sohmas were at the moment, but she did know about the uncomfortable close proximity of Shigure's house to her own.

_Sorry, Daisuke about taking over so much. You okay?_ Dark asked as he flew high over the forest, sensing her aura.

_It's fine...I'm just surprised that you haven't been spotted by a reporter or one of the Harada twins yet._ Daisuke answered.

Rogueblade sat in the fork of her tree home sulking. It wasn't fair; she was too old to have to deal with this romance crap.

_Yeah, surprising._ Dark said as he sensed her aura growing stronger. He reached her and walked around until he saw her tree and was looking up at her from the ground. "Yo."

She was jerked out of her half-sleeping state and looked down in shock. He'd followed her aura trail _again_. She really needed to do something about that...  
"What are you doing here!" she said, standing up.

He smiled, "Well hello to you too," he waved a bit. "Just came to say hello."

Rogueblade leaned against a nearby branch. At least she wasn't talking to him face to face. That downscaled the amount of brain activity she was losing.  
"How did you find me?" she said, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

"Aura, my dear," he said as he jumped up and sat on the same branch she was leaning on.

_CRAP._ She thought before backing away slightly.  
"I really need to do something about that," she muttered to herself. She looked at him and her face got red as she remembered him kissing her the night before.

"Actually," he said as he smiled, "I came to apologize," he said, sitting Indian-style on the branch.

"You'll fall if you're not careful," she said in a worried tone immediately before actually paying attention to his words. (it was instinctive.)  
"Wait...apologize?" she asked.

"Aww, you're worried about me, "he said, "Back on what I was saying. I came to apologize, about what happened yesterday," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, his face going even redder than hers.

"It's...I mean, that...you don't have to." she said at last. As soon as she said it she knew it sounded strange, and she cursed her inoperative brain.

His face was still burning. "I acted without asking you or even asking myself," he said.

She looked away, attempting to regain some semblance of a thought process.  
"If that's what you're worried about...I didn't quite ask myself either." she sat back down in the fork of the tree, where she'd been when he first came over.

He didn't say anything as he blinked a few times but said nothing. He just watched her for a minute.

She sat there in the silence and knew that he was looking at her. She hesitantly turned her head back to look at him, now that her head had cleared up a little.

Dark smiled and stuck his tongue out at her and laughed a little as he fell backward some then caught himself.

Despite herself, Rogueblade burst out laughing. She hastily silenced herself, however.

"Hey, girly girl, that's not funny," Dark said, but was laughing a bit himself.

She felt a slight flash of anger at being called that again, but it seemed to be translating into more of a nickname for her...  
"I told you to be careful. It's your own fault." she teased.

"So what girly," Dark said as he just sat in the same position as before.

Rogueblade's face grew angry and she stood up. _I am getting sick of that nickname!_  
"Look, Dark," she said slowly, "I think we've established that I don't like that nickname."

"Okay, Okay, girl," he said as he laughed a bit throwing his hands into the air, "I give up."

"Good." She said, leaning against the trunk of the tree, visibly relaxing again. She looked at Dark once more.

He looked at her and tilted his had to the side, "What ya looking at?"

"...you." she said bluntly.

"Why... oh, I know. I'm so good looking that you can't take your eyes off of me," he said laughing a bit.

Rogueblade snorted and tossed her hair.  
"Yeah, sure..."

Dark laughed as he stood up, jumping branches and landing next to her. "I know I'm right."

"And how exactly do you know?" she said, looking at him again, trying not to show a sign of nervousness.

"Because you like me," he smiled and looked at her and put his chin in his palm and put his elbow on his legs.

"Oh, really." She said. "Even if I did, why would that mean you were good-looking?" she shot back.

"Ha you just said it. You just said I'm looking good," he smiled and blew her a kiss. "Thanks so much."

She blushed. "Hey, no fair!" she cried. "You know perfectly well that's not what I meant."

Dark smiled, "So what? You said it. You said it." he smiled.

"Rrrrrrr..." she growled, just like a frustrated little kid. Finally she conceded defeat with a small sigh and sat down next to Dark. "Fine. You win. For now."

"Oh yeah I win," he smiled as usual. "I think you're cute too." he said as he rocked back and forth on the branch but if you noticed he was gloating over it.

Rogueblade rolled her eyes but inside she glowed from the compliment. She gave a slight sigh and leaned against the tree, closing her eyes. She was rather tired; it was daytime, after all.

"Are you even supposed to be outside in the day time Miss Vampire?" Dark said, coming closer to her so when she opened her eyes she would be looking right into his eyes.

Rogueblade sighed again, annoyed, having no idea that he was right in front of her face. She opened her eyes and was about to turn to look at where she thought he was when she froze. Dark was right in front of her.  
"...I can be out in daytime if I need to...I just get really tired and my powers are diminished..." she said, her voice trailing off. She was staring directly into his eyes at this point.

He smiled, "So I can do this?" he said as he kissed her softly, again, his right hand coming up and stroking her face softly. As he pulled away he said, "You can't hurt me."

Her heart began racing and she felt her face grow red. She'd really been caught off guard.  
"...no...I can't..." she whispered in reply.

_You came over to apologize...and look what happened. What are you thinking, Dark?_ Daisuke asked.

Dark smiled. "I win." he said as he laughed a little but his face was also a bit red.

_Oh, Daisuke, I'm just having fun with her. Besides, I wanted to kiss her._

She tried to regain some kind of composure and actually spoke in a full sentence this time.  
"If I'd been at full strength you wouldn't have had a prayer." she said in a slightly teasing manner.

"You think so?" he said as he laughed a bit, "Well I guess we'll never know," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough..." she said after a pause. She looked off to the side before speaking again. "I do so hate not being able to fly or run really fast during the daytime...and everything else...it just makes me feel so weak."

He smiled a bit, "But would you really want to hurt your precious Dark?" Dark said, laughing a bit.

She looked at him sidelong with a strange expression. "It's not like I was going to kill you or something...and why exactly are you 'precious', again?" she said with a smile.

"Because you like me," he smiled and put his right elbow on his knee and put his chin in his palm.

"Hmm..." she said thoughtfully. "You may have a point. A slight point. Perhaps." She tilted her head to one side. "I suppose you could be considered precious, then..." She looked at the sky through the trees. "It looks like there's still hours to go before I get my powers back...grrr, this sucks! And no, it's not because I want to beat you up, so don't even say that."

Dark smiled, "So you do like me. Oh yeah!" he laughed, "And I never said that you wanted to beat me up so ha," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

(is he going to take her flying soon?)  
Rogueblade snorted. "You know, that was the whole reason I said not to say it anyway. I knew you would have if I hadn't told you not to. Anyway..." she sighed again and leaned back against the tree. "Just you wait. At dusk...I'll be awake, and I'll get my wings back, too. I can show you the place I came from before Akito caught me."

(Yup right now)

"Okay, but…I can't wait that long," he smiled as he picked her up before she could say anything and took off into the sky, flying high over the trees, shielding her from the sun with his body.

_I remember this. I liked it then too._

"What the--Dark!" Rogueblade yelled, holding onto him tightly for fear of falling. She was used to flying, but without her own wings she felt so helpless. "If you drop me you are SO DEAD!"

"Why would I drop a woman that I like?" he said, laughing a bit and flew higher, "Maybe I'll let you go? Just kidding," he smiled.

She looked up at his face before turning her gaze to the ground. "...well, if you're serious about going to that place I told you about, then you need to hang a sharp left."

"Okay. Well I think I'll just stay up here for a minute, with you," he smiled.

"Just what I was thinking." She said with a small smile. She looked back at him and this time she was the one who kissed him.

He blushed a deep red as he stopped flying for a minute, caught off guard, but continued flying once again.

Rogueblade lost her breath for a moment when they dropped slightly as he stopped flying, but recovered quickly. "You know, if that happens every time I kiss you, I'll really have to get used to falling."

He laughed a bit, "Sorry. I was just caught off guard for a minute," he said. "Didn't think you would do that."

"And why not? Do you think you're the only one who's allowed to kiss people around here?" she said in a teasing manner.

"Yup," he smiled and laughed a bit, "but oh well. I don't mind." he said.

"Feh." she said, closing her eyes and just resting her head against him for a moment as they flew above the forest. "You really are a 'womanizer', then, aren't you? Just like it said on your forehead?" she teased him again.

"No I am not. Well maybe a little," he said as he laughed a bit, "So what?" he said as he shrugged, "Stop teasing me, girly." he smiled.

"Once more, be glad I don't have much power right now," she said, "and, you should know that you aren't going to be able to get away with anything while I'm around. Just a warning." she said, and with this final statement she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

He sighed, "Fine, Fine," he said as he looked down at her and smiled a bit as he kissed her head softly, "Good night," he said as he flew down to the ground and put her down softly. He had a jacket on and put it over her.

(more like good afternoon, that is, lol.)  
Rogueblade stirred restlessly in her sleep as he put her down but she didn't awaken. She needed to sleep at least a few hours before night came; otherwise, her powers would only be at half their strength. As a result, once she was out, she was out. Nothing would wake her up except mortal danger.

Dark smiled and leaned against the tree, just watching her sleep.

Time passed, and in a few hours a dark aura began to surround Rogueblade's body, invisible to all but those who could see such things. The moment she awakened it was absorbed into her body.  
She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before sitting up.  
"...ow. Sore...all over...this is why I hate sleeping on the ground..." she muttered before she saw Dark and froze. "Hey...you stayed here? I would have thought you'd have taken me back to my tree or something...where are we, anyway?" she asked.

"Yup stayed here all day and watched you," he said and yawned, "I didn't want you to fall out of the tree or anything."

"So we are back at my 'house'?" she said. "Okay...hey, now I can show you that place! Come on, let's go!" she said as her wings appeared. She pulled him to his feet. "No time for being tired when there are places to go! Come on!" she said, excited like a little kid.

"Okay," he smiled as he flew into the sky, "I would race you but I don't know where I'm going."

"Exactly," she said, rising into the air above the trees, "so for once _I_ get to lead _you_." She rose higher until she got her bearings and swiveled to face the setting sun. "Okay...this way!" she started to fly at a rather quick pace.

He laughed and followed right behind her. He felt a little tired since he had stayed up but didn't ay anything about it.

After a few minutes, she without warning dove straight down into the woods below them, looking like she was about to crash into the trees at any moment--when suddenly she disappeared.  
"Come on!" her voice called from somewhere down below. "It's just an illusion to keep out 'visitors'."

Dark followed her and was right behind her once again.

Rogueblade was standing in the middle of a worn dirt path through the forest that began right where she had landed.  
"I'm afraid there's no other way to enter the Black Village than by using this pathway. It's another safety precaution. I'll explain more along the way." she said, suddenly serious.

"Alright," he said as he followed behind her, looking around at every thing around them.

"In a few minutes we'll reach the first guardians of the Village, so until then I can give you some background information." she said, starting to walk along the path. "The Black Village is the ancestral home of the vampires. It is the place where, long ago, our entire race was once created by a miscast spell. Yes, that does mean there are going to be a lot more vampires here. But the queen of our kind lives far from here, in her citadel on the edge of the sea."

"Really?" he said, "Will I get to meet her as well?" he asked, looking at her back and watching her hips but suddenly blushed and looked away.

Rogueblade paused before she answered him, sensing some sort of agitation from his mind and easily guessing what it was from.  
_That pervert..._ she thought exasperatedly before continuing.  
"If you'd really like to, I suppose I could arrange that. I'm sort of related to her, anyways." She glanced back to check and see if her guess was correct and narrowed her eyes when she saw that he was indeed blushing. _You'd think someone with his kind of experience would be over blushing about something like this..._ she thought to herself.

"Its fine if I don't meet her." he smiled a bit but he was still blushing as he watched her walk once again but said nothing, "You walk nice," he said, laughing a bit.

_You've got to be--_  
"I walk nice?" she said turning her head slightly. "Thank you for the compliment..."  
_I think the dark atmosphere around here is sobering me up some...I can actually look at him without losing my thought process now._  
"To continue on what I was saying...long ago the Black Village wasn't considered our ancestral home. It wasn't until certain events occurred...you see, I...was once what you could call evil. I created and enslaved thousands of vampires and built my own citadel...I wanted to defeat our queen...but I was stopped by a Daemon of fire. Once that all ended, a large concentration of vampires were left here and they established the village. Later on we discovered that this was ironically enough also the site of our species' creation.  
Now that you know a bit of our history, you can ask me some questions if you'd like? We've got about two minutes before we reach the first guardian."

"I really don't have any questions. And yes your walk is hypnotizing. (sp? lol)"he laughed a bit as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Only for guys, I would guess." she said with a small laugh, winking at him over her shoulder. (and yeah you did spell it wrong lol...it's hypnotizing)

He laughed a bit and walked up to her, putting his hands on her waist, "Much better."

"Oh no, you're flirting with me again," she said in a mock distraught voice. She turned to face him and reached a hand up to touch his face softly. "Whatever shall I do?" she said in a quiet voice.

"What ever you want," he said as he laughed a bit and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back, putting her arms around him. _I don't know why I feel this way about him...it's unlike anything I've felt before._

He smiled softly as he pulled away, "Wow that was wonderful," he smiled.

"That's one way of putting it," she said, resting her head against his chest again. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again quickly. She could hear whispers filtering through the trees...whispers that only vampire ears could hear. She stiffened and pulled away suddenly, drawing one of her swords.  
"The storm approaches!" She cried into the forest. It was the code phrase that would let the guardian know she was allowed into the Village, and also keep it from attacking her. "Following is a zephyr!" This would make the guardian leave Dark alone as well.

Dark blinked a few times and looked at her and scratched his head, "okay then." he said.

The whispers died away slowly and Rogueblade turned around with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry...I forgot how close we were to the guardian. Only vampires can sense it...I had to call out the 'code words'."

"Aww okay," he laughed a bit and smiled, "So are we going?" he asked as he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, sure." she said, remembering their original purpose. "The only thing left is for you to convince the vampire guards at the entrance to the village that you should be able to come in. Can't help you with that, sorry." She took his hand and started to pull him along. "Come on, we're almost there!"

"Wait, you mean I have to reason with vampires! You're crazy, girl," he said as he laughed a bit but it was more than a nervous laugh than a humor laugh.

"Come on, you'll be fine. It's not all that bad." she said dismissively, but she did note the slight nervous undertone to his laugh. "It's not like they'll bite your head off...just into your neck." She started laughing at her own joke. "Seriously, though, all you've got to do is give them a good reason. And I won't leave your side until you're allowed in." she assured him.

"But what reason do I have to give to get in here?" he asked, still being held and running after her. _I really don't feel too well. _He thought.

"Um...I don't really know. I've never seen anyone allowed into the Village besides immortals. By the way, how old are you?" she asked, all in one breath.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked, feeling a bit dizzy and that he would fall over any minute but kept on walking.

"Curiosity." she answered with a broad smile. "By the way, I'm 814 years old. Hey, are you okay? You look a little woozy."

"I'm 600 years old and I'm okay," he said as he smiled a bit but felt like he was going to faint any minute now. As she kept on walking he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder and sighed a bit as he fell forward, putting his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes and sighed a bit as he felt his face go fully red.

"...Dark? Dark!" Rogueblade said, panicking. "You're not okay, are you?" She turned and tried to support his body weight with her arms instead of just one shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and switched to her mental 'aura-vision'.  
_I thought so...he's exhausted. But that's easy enough to fix._ she thought to herself. She was fully energized, of course, so she poured enough energy from her body into his for him both to wake up and be alert as well.

Dark jolted up, "No more cookies mommy!" he shouted before he looked around for a minute, "What happened? You knocked me out didn't you? Evil." he said a she laughed a bit.

"...Cookies?" she said, starting to laugh. "I think someone has a guilty conscience. And anyway, you fell asleep. I didn't do anything. Besides wake you up."

"Okay," he said as he laughed a bit, "I always took all the cookies out of the cookie jar," he said as he laughed a bit.

"Idiot..." she said in a teasing tone before leaning close to him."By the way," she whispered, "You're cute when you're sleeping."

Dark felt his face go a bit red as he laughed a bit. "Whatever." he said as he rolled his eyes, "I knew you couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

"Aw, you're still tired." she said with a laugh. "If you'd been all the way awake you would have kissed me or something." she turned and started pulling him along again. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Alright," he said as he laughed a bit and followed her.

As they began entering what seemed like an empty clearing in the middle of the forest, a voice called down to them.  
(You take some of the vampires, K? Otherwise I'll be writing lots and lots.)  
"Rogueblade? Is that you?"  
She looked in the direction of the voice and smiled. "Yup! I'm back!"  
"Who's that with you?"  
"A friend." she said.  
"You know the rules, Rogueblade...even if he's spoken for by a member of the Village, he has to state his reasons for entering."  
"I know." she said. "Well?" Rogueblade turned and looked at Dark expectantly. "Just say why you want to go in."

"I want to go in," Dark said, "I want to see the ground that Rogueblade grew up on, "Dark said.

A few of the vampires whispered something, "Show us. Show us that you are not a slayer to our kind."

"I'm not sure how to," Dark said.

Rogueblade shrugged and looked at him sidelong. "I don't have any experience in this sort of thing, so I guess you should just go with your gut instinct on this one."

Dark thought for a moment, "Hey, I have an idea!" he smiled, "I'll give you a ring that holds me to my word. If I hurt your people in any way then I die." he smiled

They looked at each other and nodded, "Alright."

Rogueblade blinked, surprised, but then started to laugh evilly. "That means I can hurt you, but you can't hurt me. Yes, I very much like this arrangement."

Dark laughed a bit. "I guess so," he said as he shrugged as the gates started to open.

She turned and pulled him along once more. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Sensei Moonfang! I tried to kill him a few times." she said cheerily, as though this was ordinary news. They continued walking until they reached a cobblestone house in the center of the village. Standing on the porch was a girl who looked rather similar to Rogueblade, as though they were related...  
(Let's have this be her sister, and you play her okay? Make up a name, she doesn't have one yet.)

"Okay," Dark said as he smiled and followed her and saw the girl.

"Rogueblade, who is this?" Oshun said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Aaan? What?" Rogueblade said, snapping to attention. She looked in the direction of the voice and flinched. "Oh, sister...how have you been?" she said nervously, avoiding the question.

Oshun flew over to them, "I said 'who is this?'" she said as she poked her sister in the forehead.

Rogueblade stepped back. It was funny how being several centuries old didn't stop you from being afraid of your older sister.  
"His name is Dark...Oshun, please don't interrogate him like you did the others!" she pleaded.

"All those others were wimps. But him, he's hot!" she smiled as she stroked his face.

"Nice to meet you," Dark said.

"Oshun, don't hit on him!" Rogueblade protested weakly. She knew that if her sister had her mind set on something that not much could stop her.

Oshun laughed, "I'm not. This is," she said as he came closer to kissing Dark.

he stepped back, "It's nice to meet you," he repeated.

Rogueblade decided finally to take action and she took full advantage of her abilities as a vampire.  
OSHUN! she yelled mentally, so that Dark wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. Will you quit it! Stop before I have to fight you!  
As she did this her face started to get a rather furious look.

Oshun laughed a bit at this. Do you really want to go there? You know I can take you down in one shot. I'm just testing him, relax. She said back and smiled at Dark. "So how do you feel about my sister?" she asked. Dark smiled and hugged her.

"She's so adorable," he smiled and laughed a bit.

Rogueblade growled at her sister mentally in a quite threatening manner, warning her off. I think I could take you on if you took this 'testing' too far, trust me. She said.

She laughed. That's what you think, baby sister she said as she smiled.

Dark laughed a bit and rubbed his cheek against hers.

(I'm assuming Dark is hugging Rogueblade, right?)  
Rogueblade calmed down a little and turned towards Dark. "Thanks..." she said enigmatically, probably confusing him as to what she meant. She hugged him back and gave him a soft kiss.

(yup) He kissed her back and started to creep his hands toward her butt and began to feel on it.

_That little..._ she thought to herself exasperatedly. _He'll forever be a pervert..._  
She pulled away and had a Sango fit, AKA slapping him on the cheek. "Pervert!"

Dark laughed and rubbed his cheek, "Oh no fair," he said as he laughed a bit, "I want another hug," he smiled and opened his arms.

Oshun fell into his arms, "okay." she smiled.

Oshun! Don't tell me you're still 'testing' him! Rogueblade said angrily as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

I just want a hug, she smiled as Dark stepped away and stuck out his tongue. "Not from you." He said.

You know, if you'd just marry, you wouldn't have to be desperate and go after your little sister's boyfriend.  
Rogueblade uncrossed her arms with a small laugh. "Okay, okay." she walked back over and hugged Dark again.

Dark smiled but this time when he pulled away he grabbed her chest, "squishy..." he said as he laughed a bit.

(Total Yusuke Urameshi moment there...what are we doing, visiting other anime series'? Miroku, Yusuke... )

Rogueblade took the opportunity to kick him in the balls and stepped on his back when he fell over. "Have a nice rest, dear." she said cheerily.

Dark fell on the ground but got up quickly and smiled. "Whatever." he said.

"Recovers quickly, doesn't he?" she commented to her sister as she made him float into the air absent-mindedly, preparing to punish him a bit more.

"Let me down," he said as he laughed a bit. "If I wasn't under oath then I would hurt you."

"Aw, don't say that darling, you wouldn't want to get hurt _too_ badly." she said sweetly as she turned him upside down and started spinning him around and around like a top.

"I'm not supposed to spin this way..." he said as he laughed a bit."Wheee."

"Hmmm..." she said to herself thoughtfully. "Now what...oh, I've got it!"   
Now she made him float even higher into the sky and maneuvered him so he was above a tree, still upside down and spinning.  
"Rogueblade! Is that you?" a male voice called from nearby. She lost her concentration and dropped Dark into the tree headfirst.  
"Sensei Moonfang!" She cried, ignoring Dark for the moment. Approaching them was a young man who looked like he was in his twenties, but since Rogueblade called him 'sensei' he was likely even older than she was.

Dark was in a tree laughing a bit.

Oshun laughed as well as she started to fly off to Dark.

"Did you just drop that young man into a tree?" Moonfang asked, laughing. Rogueblade laughed as well.  
"Trust me, he more than deserved it." she said a little vengefully. She stepped forward and gave the other vampire a hug. "How have you been while I was away?"  
"Oh, just fine," Moonfang said, hugging her back and then stepping back a little. "Is it just me, or have you grown?"

Dark was still in the tree but just sat there for a minute before he sighed a bit as well.

"Don't be silly, that's not possible!" Rogueblade said with another laugh. "Come meet Dark. I think he's gotten depressed because I'm ignoring him." she said, winking.  
Both vampires flew up to where the neglected Dark was sitting on a high branch.

Dark had fallen asleep on the branch before Oshun came and smiled, "Well, well," she said as she came closer to him, about to kiss him.

Rogueblade noticed her sister preparing to kiss Dark and halted Moonfang. "Hold on...I think I'll get a bit more revenge and see how he reacts to this."  
"What'll you do if he kisses her back?" he asked worriedly.  
"Then I'll kiss you and make him jealous so he gets how I feel." she replied bluntly. "You don't mind, do you?"  
"Of course not!" Moonfang said, laughing. "Just be sure and tell me when you need my help again. This is fun."

Dark's head rolled to the side, a sign that he was asleep as he just breathed in and out. Oshun smiled and came a bit closer to him.

Rogueblade pulled Moonfang back down to the forest floor so they wouldn't seem conspicuous and they both prepared to watch the drama.

Dark felt something come closer to him as he woke up and saw her and flapped his wings and flew out from under her, "Whoa there." he said.

Oshun smiled.

"Ooooh, it's getting good." Rogueblade whispered to Moonfang, still watching the scene above. "Let's see if she chases him and makes him kiss her!"

Dark just flew over his head as he sighed a bit, "I think I'm going to go," he said as he waved to Oshun, "Bye," he said as he flew over the trees.

"Aw, he did the right thing." Rogueblade said, almost disappointed before she remembered what that meant. "Hey, I'll see you guys later, I've got to go and kiss him to death or something for being honorable." she said, laughing as she flew off in pursuit of Dark.  
"Bye!" Moonfang called.

It wasn't long before she caught up to him, and she tackled him from the side before he realized she was there.  
"Hi." she said.

"WAAAAA Oh Hey," he smiled, "I thought you were going to stick around there for a minute?" Dark said as he kissed her head.

"Nope," she said, "But I _did_ decide to follow you. And compensate you for having to deal with my sister." She punctuated this remark with a long kiss.

He didn't blush and he didn't grope her either, but held her and kissed her back softly.

_He may never know that I was watching...but regardless, now I know that I can trust him. I wasn't sure before now..._  
Rogueblade suddenly remembered that they were in the air and looked down at the ground to make sure they weren't falling.  
"Um...Dark? Maybe we should land or something."

He laughed a bit and nodded, "That might be a good idea," he said as he started to fly down. He landed on the top of a tree.

Rogueblade perched herself on the top of a nearby tree as well and looked around.  
"You know, I'm not actually sure where we are...Add to that the fact that you can't see well at night, and I'd say we're lost. Not that it matters."

"It matters a little but…Daisuke has school tomorrow." he sighed a bit as he looked at her. "You idiot!" he yelled suddenly, "You dropped me in that tree!" He started to laugh.

"Come on, don't even try to tell me you didn't deserve that," she said, also laughing. "You were being a total perv!"'

"Hey they were squishy! What are you going to do about that? And they're just so far out there. They do stick out ya know?" Dark said as he laughed a bit.

"Oh, really. Is that your opinion?" Rogueblade said with a strange look on her face. She flew over to the tree he was sitting on and pushed him over.  
"And just how much longer are you going to keep repeating stupid things like that?" she asked.

"Not long," he said as he kissed her softly and stroked her face and pulled away and looked up to the sky.

Rogueblade leaned against him and sighed.  
"Are you okay? I know you were having problems earlier..."

"What are you talking about silly?" Dark said as he stroked her head softly.

"It's because you were so tired, you know? I'm just a little worried that you're still dizzy or something. I don't need you passing out on me again." She said, turning to face him with a mildly concerned look as she reached up a hand to touch his face.

He took his hand off her head and kissed her hand softly, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." he smiled as he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Hm." She said with a relieved look. "All right then, if you're sure." She kissed him again and leaned against his chest.

He nodded as he kissed her back softly and kept his gaze on the sky.

_I wish I could stay like this forever..._ Rogueblade thought to herself as she looked up at the moon. _I don't know what I'd do if I suddenly lost him. It's strange how attached I've gotten in only a day or two._  
She sighed with melancholy. "You should probably head home so Daisuke can get some sleep before school tomorrow."

"Aww you're worried about Daisuke. No sweat." he smiled and kissed her nose and stood up, stretching, "That would be smart." he sighed a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" he smiled.

"Definitely." She said, her eyes glowing with a violet light. "And if I'm asleep, you'd better not try anything before waking me up." she said warningly.

He laughed a bit and shook his head, "Not till you're awake. Promise. You look even cuter when you're mad." he smiled and kissed her softly.

Rogueblade laughed and made a fake growling noise before flapping her wings and rising into the sky.  
"Do you need any help getting home?" she asked.

"I think I'll be fine," he said as he did the same and started to fly home but he came back and stroked her face softly, "Good night."

"Good night," she said back, kissing him goodbye.

He kissed her back softly but didn't break the kiss. he put his hands on her waist gently and squeezed a bit.

Knowing that he wouldn't let her go, Rogueblade put her arms around him and kissed him back, for longer than she'd ever kissed him before.

He smiled softly before he pulled away softly, "I'd better go before I go too far," he said as he laughed a bit and pulled away.

"You have a point..." she answered wryly before she pulled away, however reluctantly, and began to fly slowly away and to her tree.

He smiled, "G' bye girly!" he yelled out and waved as he also flew off.

"You just had to throw that in there, didn't you!" she yelled back with a real growl this time, but she continued heading home.

"Yup!" he yelled back before he was home.


	12. Chapter 12: The Rivalry of Krad and Kyo

**Chapter Twelve: The Rivalry of Krad and Kyo**

In the morning, Kyo awoke and realized that he'd slept through breakfast. He ran down the stairs and tripped over something, which of course made him fall down the rest of the way. He cursed and looked back up to see what he'd fallen over, and then froze.  
It was _Tohru_.  
(There, her soul's been sucked out.)

Tohru just lay motionless on the stairs. She did have a tray in her hand, from the looks of it, it was breakfast for Kyo but it had gone everywhere.

Akito smiled as he tossed a bottle in his hand. "Krad will kill Kyo…" he whispered and smiled.

Kyo stood there motionless as he recognized the vacant look in her eyes. It was the same one she'd had just before Akito had possessed her. Did that mean...?

Halfway across town, Satoshi's cell phone rang.

Akito smiled as he heard him pick up the phone. "Hello. This is Akito Sohma. I have a job for Krad." he said.

Satoshi's pulse had quickened the moment Akito said his name, but when he said that he had a job for Krad it made him even more nervous and apprehensive.  
"What are you talking about? I think you have the wrong number, my name is Hiwatari, not Krad."

"I know you have Krad in your body. I have taken Tohru Honda's soul. If Krad does not come here right now, I will kill her." he hung up and laughed.

At the mention of Tohru, Krad, who had been drowsing, fully awoke.   
_...what's happen...ing?_  
Satoshi closed his phone with shaking hands and put it away.  
_Akito...he says he has Tohru's soul. And that he'll kill her if you don't show up soon._  
_What!_  
_**Why** did he have to kidnap her on a school morning!_ Satoshi complained, not really worrying about the situation.  
_Will you stop prattling about school and transform!_  
_Yeah, yeah..._ Satoshi said in an annoyed tone before letting Krad take over, who flew at full speed to the Sohma Estate.  
He landed on the same balcony as before and walked into the dark room.

Akito smiled, "I knew you would come." he said. "You have to do what I say," he said as he tossed a bottle in the air. A pink swirl was inside of it. "Here she is," he said, "If I drop it, she dies. You have to listen to me or I might drop it." he smiled.

Krad's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him and assessed the situation. After a few moments of consideration, he suspiciously queried Akito.  
"What is it that you wish me to do?" he asked.

Akito smiled and walked over to him and stroked his face, "Kill Kyo Sohma." he said.

Krad recoiled from Akito's touch, infused as it was with the aura of darkness. Only then did he realize what Akito was asking him to do.  
"Kill...Kyo?" he asked quietly. "Why on earth would I want to do that? He's done nothing to make me hate him..."

"Oh but you are my toy. My beautiful toy..." he said and smiled and took a step closer to him, "You want Tohru to live don't you...?" he said and laughed.

"Why can't you just take care of him?" Krad said, stepping back uneasily. "He's under your control, after all. The curse?"

"Tohru Honda has uncursed him..." he said slowly, "Kyo stole Tohru from you. You love her and yet he took her from you..." he said.

"...What are you talking about!" Krad said, realization slowly dawning on him. "There's nothing going on between them!" He said in complete denial.

"Why are you lying to yourself? Kyo kissed her. She kissed him back. They have kissed more than once and confessed their love to each other. Doesn't it make you hate him...? That he stole your love from you."

Krad felt jealousy begin to brew within him, which quickly transformed into hatred, fueled by the one memory he had that supported Akito's assertion: Kyo had hugged Tohru goodbye that one day...  
He bowed his head. It didn't seem like there was much of a choice, and he now wanted to kill the boy of his own free will. If doing so would also save Tohru...well, that was better yet.  
"If that is true...then I will kill him."

Akito smiled and rubbed Krad's head like a pet dog's. "You're my little doll now...You have no choice but to obey me…And I can alter her mind, if you kill him, so that she loves you and only you...Wouldn't you like that..?"

As much as the thought of Akito entering Tohru's mind again appalled him, Krad reasoned to his rebellious conscience that this would be the best thing...  
"Yes...thank you." Krad said.  
_Krad, what are you doing!_ Satoshi asked anxiously. _You aren't seriously thinking of killing the boy!_  
_I am._  
_But..! There must be some other way!_  
_I'm sure there is. But I'm not very interested in that right now._  
Krad stood and opened his wings. "When would you like me to go, Akito?"

"I want that right now," he smiled, "Bring me her body first…" he said as he laughed a bit."I want to see her lifeless expression."

Krad felt a sharp pang of anger intermingling with intense sadness and pushed it away. "Yes, Akito." he said, silencing Satoshi's further protestations by putting up a mental barrier.

Krad took off and flew for Shigure's house, entering through the hole in the roof that they'd still yet to patch. (It was becoming a liability...) As he settled to the ground, he noticed that Kyo was sitting on the stairs with Tohru's lifeless body in his arms. There was a brief feeling of empathy before he forced himself to feel hatred, only hatred, and he knocked the boy unconscious so he could take Tohru away.  
Krad picked her up and flew out of the hole back towards the Sohma Estate.  
_I will come back and kill you when you are awake, Kyo...I want you to see my face and know true pain. I want you to realize that this time it will be I taking her from you, and not the other way around._ he thought bitterly as he landed once again on the balcony.  
"Here she is, Akito..." he said as he walked back into the room.

He smiled before he took her from him and dropped her on the ground, hard. He laughed and held his stomach as he kicked her and turned her over, "You can't even speak..." he said as he looked at her dazed expression.

**_STOP._** Krad blasted into Akito's mind telepathically, his mental voice full of all the anger and pain he refused to show on the outside.  
"If you keep hurting her, I won't kill Kyo!"

He laughed, "Dolly...you have no power here, if you don't realize that. I have her soul...I can kill her right now…"he said as he opened the bottle a bit and Tohru opened her mouth and screamed loudly.

The unearthly shriek caused Krad to freeze and he knew he had just heard the cry of a soul in intense pain.  
_What has he done to her!_

Krad demolished the block he'd placed within his mind.  
_Satoshi! Contact Dark if you can. Tell him what has happened and see if there's anything he can do! If he doesn't hurry, I may end up killing Kyo._  
Satoshi gave a mental nod and called Dark telepathically.

"I'll go and kill him, Akito, just please stop hurting her!" Krad said plaintively.

He laughed a bit but kept the bottle open. She yelled more and more.

"Why do I have to listen to you…? I like this sound. It's music. Don't you like music, dolly?" he smiled as he closed the bottle and Tohru shut her mouth.

Dark blinked a few times. _What the hell is he doing to her?_

"Please!" Krad said, kneeling on the ground in front of Akito and bowing his head. "I'll do anything..."

Satoshi explained everything that had happened

He just laughed a bit and smiled as he put his foot on his head and pushed his face near the ground, "say it again," he laughed.

_Man we really have to watch this guy _he said. _Okay. I'll see what I can do._

The next time he spoke, it came out as a growl. "I'll do anything, Akito." he moved his head from under Akito's boot and looked him in the face piercingly. "I'll do anything if you stop hurting her."

He smiled and took a step back and sat next to Tohru and stroked her face softly, "okay," he said and laughed.

_Talk to Rogueblade,_ Satoshi suggested to Dark. _Wasn't she enslaved by Akito for a while?_

Krad stood. "When would you like me to kill Kyo...?"

"Kyo..." he said softly and laughed and ran his hand through her hair.

_All right. Rogueblade can you hear me?_ He asked.

Rogueblade was yanked harshly from her sleep as she sensed someone contacting her mind.  
...Who's there? She said sleepily, expecting it to be another vampire.

Krad felt anger rising in him as he watched Akito playing with Tohru like a doll, but he remained silent, waiting.

Dark filled her in on the rest.

Akito smiled as he traced his fingers across her lips, "Hmmm...I want Kyo to suffer..." he said and laughed, "He's going to be killed mentally and physically."

...I really wish I could help...I just get so sleepy during...the day...and plus my powers...are...diminished... she said, with mental yawns every now and then. But...I think...that you should just get Akito's guard down...make him think that he's...in control, then...attack him when...he least...expects...it...There was a long pause as she nearly fell back asleep.  
Let me sleep the rest of the day, Dark...that way I'll be able to help you out if you...still need it...tonight.

_All right. Good night. _He said as he talked to Krad about it.

Akito smiled a bit as he poked her nose and ran his fingers across her ears.

_If that's what she thinks, then that might be best. I'll go 'kill' Kyo, and you try to attack Akito while I'm gone. If you think we'll need the vampire's help, then we can try and stall until tonight?_ Krad said as he looked at Akito with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Maybe not now, but Akito would pay for touching Tohru like that. He had gained himself several enemies over the course of the past week.

Akito smiled a bit as he picked up Tohru, "Say good bye, Krad." he said as he seemed to vanish into another room.

"What are you doing?" Krad asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

All right. That's the plan. Man this is interesting. He said and laughed a bit.

Akito said nothing as he came out of the room, "Tohru is gone...for a while...you go get Kyo." he said.

Krad looked at Akito suspiciously. He wasn't sure what Akito had just done, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he merely nodded and left the room, flying for Shigure's house.

Akito laughed. What he had just done was that he had linked Tohru's soul to his body. If he got hurt, then it would hurt her as well but he also made it so they could not tell but you could still free her.

Once Krad reached Shigure's, he landed on the roof and sat there for a while, not sure what to do. Should he go in and kill Kyo? Should he tell Kyo what was happening? Should he bring Kyo to Akito for whatever torture the tenacious brat had in store? Or should he just sit there and delay things for a while so Dark could try to take Akito down?  
Krad sat there for about ten minutes, contemplating this, when he decided to check on Dark's situation.  
_Well? Are you going in?_ he asked.

_Oh sorry _he laughed a bit.  
He flew down to the Sohma Estate and looked around. He felt a dark aura coming from the center room of the estate so he went there.

"Dark Mousy," Akito said as he took a step forward. "What are you doing here? I'm honored that you came, though." He laughed.

Dark gritted his teeth. "Shut up!" he said as he smacked him but all Akito did was smile which made Dark even madder and he hit him more and more.

Tohru opened her mouth and screamed loudly as she tossed and turned a few times, from the pain that Dark was doing to Akito.

Dark heard it and stopped right away. "What did you do!" he said.

All Akito did was laugh and laugh. "If you kill me then you're going to kill Tohru as well." he laughed a bit as he said, "She's my puppet and I won't let her go." He raised his arms and made Tohru stand up. She walked over with the same dazed expression. "You see. She is my doll." he said as he caressed her face softly and licked her cheek. "She does what I say. Because of this." Akito said, holding up the bottle.

_Krad… We have a problem. Akito linked his soul to Tohru's and if we kill or hurt him we end up doing the same to her._ He said as he clenched his fist.

Krad, still sitting on the roof, flinched as he heard the news. But he also curiously took a glimpse at the image he'd gotten from Dark's mind...  
_What the...he LICKED HER!_ Krad exploded.

_Yeah. Yeah he did._ He said as he sighed a bit. _So what are we suppose to do? I mean we can't hurt him because of Tohru._

Still seething, Krad forced himself to close his eyes. _I think we'll need the vampire's help. Can you stall him until darkness, if I try to hold off bringing Kyo? And why doesn't the licking thing bother you?_

_It does bother me._ He said. _But I love someone else..._ he said softly and blushed a bit.

Akito smiled as he opened the bottle and Tohru opened her mouth to scream again.

_Really...? And who would that be?...anyway, about the questions I asked you, can you stall him until darkness?_

_Listen to what I'm hearing!_ Dark said clutching his head in pain from the scream.

"Scream, scream!" Akito laughed and laughed. He opened the bottle a bit more and Tohru screamed again.

_Tohru!_ Krad cried out with his mind.  
_That...! Dark, see if you can get the bottle away from him. If you can't, then just try and keep Tohru from dying, and I'll bring Kyo to him...Kyo may have to endure a bit of torture, but I think by then the vampire will be able to help us._

Dark didn't say anything until he'd stepped forward. Then he whispered "Forgive me..." as he punched Akito in the face making he and Tohru drop the bottle. He picked up the bottle quickly and closed it. He saw a dark aura flowing from Akito to Tohru and he cut it.

Krad awaited Dark's news, still sitting on the roof. _Is she free?_

Akito tried to snatch the bottle but he didn't make it. He smiled and turned to Tohru and kissed her.  
_He kissed Tohru!_ Dark screamed.

**_WHAT!_** Krad screamed, enraged. _I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL **KILL** HIM!_

Tohru seemed to snap a bit but Dark pulled her away quickly. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled. But Akito just laughed and laughed.

_First of all, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT **FOR**!_ Krad yelled. _HE HAD NO REASON! HE HATES HER! THERE HAS TO BE AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE!_

_I don't know but I managed to get her away from h-_ he was cut off as Akito punched him in the stomach.

He felt on the round as Akito laughed. Tohru just stood there.

_Aw, s, just try and keep her alive for a while, all right! I'm bringing Kyo._ Krad hastily told Dark.  
He entered the house through that same hole and walked over to where Kyo was now standing listlessly by the door.  
"Kyo--" he began, but was cut off as Kyo noticed him and decided to attack.  
It was fairly easy for Krad to fend off, but fairly difficult for him to calm Kyo down enough so he could explain everything. Once he had, though, Kyo was more than willing to help, even if it would mean being tortured, which is what would likely happen.  
All the while that this was happening, it was getting darker and darker outside...

Akito laughed as Dark shot up, punching him straight into his jaw. When he noticed Tohru was not affected he smiled, "Oh yeah." he said, kicking Akito in the face, sending him flying.

Krad, who was en route with Kyo to the Sohma Estate, sensed the battle in progress on Dark's end of communication.  
_Just what exactly is going on over there?_ He asked.

_Akito has not hold on Tohru and I'm beating the hell out of him!_ He laughed as he pulled Akito by the collar.

"S-Stop...please..." a horse voice said.

"t-Tohru..." Dark said, turning around to still see her blank expression.

_Wait a second! I just heard Tohru's voice! What's going on?_ Krad asked urgently as he started on his downward spiral to land on the balcony. He walked into the room and became part of the chaotic mess within, along with Kyo.

Tohru spoke once more even though Dark still held her soul in the bottle which was in his hands, "You...have to stop this...there is...no need to fight..." she said softly as Dark let go of Akito.

"Don't do it!" Krad shouted, releasing his hold on Kyo and lunging forward. "Her soul's not in her body, and that means it's Akito talking!"

Akito smiled as he sat up but yanked for the bottle but Dark kicked him in the face. "Mother bleep."he said as he looked at Tohru.

"You...have to stop…" she muttered once more.

"Look, I'm telling you, don't let him go!" Krad repeated, motioning for Kyo to take hold of Tohru (or her body, anyway). Kyo walked over and held her back.

"Kyo-san...make them stop...no one has to get hurt…please make them stop..." He said but dark punched Akito in the face. He walked over to Tohru and slapped her, not to hard but it made her be quite, "Forgive me..." Dark said, clenching his fist.

"She'll be fine as long as I'm watching over her." Kyo said quietly, pulling her back and making sure she couldn't move.  
Krad ran a hand through his hair. "We need to figure out how to get her soul back into her body and to get Akito out."

"Akito isn't in her body..." Dark said softly and sighed, "She was speaking from her own free will." he sighed. "I have an idea." he said as he opened the bottle near her ear. She screamed and screamed so loud that is made dark close the bottle.

"Well, that didn't work." Kyo commented quietly, still in trauma from his previous experiences. He lowered his head so his mouth was right next to her ear.  
"Tohru," he whispered, "if you know how to get your soul back into your body, please tell us."

She didn't say anything at first. "Akito-san...knows..." she said softly before she passed out in his arms.

Dark sighed a bit, "Krad we can probe his mind." he said.

Krad smiled grimly. "Please, allow me."  
He stepped forward, took Akito's head in his hands, and pushed into his mind.  
_How do we get Tohru's soul back into her!_ He screamed at Akito.

Akito just laughed. _Why should I tell you? _He laughed a bit as he smirked. _Its better this way anyway._

_Do you want me to hurt you?_ Krad said, fully serious. _Because if you don't, then I suggest you start telling us how to fix this situation. And don't think that I won't be more than willing to do it, either._

He laughed. _I don't see the point anyway. She's going to go right back to Kyo so what does it matter?_ He laughed again.

_What do you care? You hate her; you hate them both, so why should you care whether or not they get back together?_ Krad growled, his anger intensifying. _I've made my peace with the situation. I saw how he looks at her. He truly loves her, and I won't destroy that. Tell me how to fix this!_

He laughed and sighed. _It has nothing to do with me. She has to want to have her soul back. Maybe I got to her. _He smiled and laughed.

Krad released Akito, letting him fall to the ground before turning and looking back at the rest of them.  
_Insect..._ He thought with disgust before telling them the news.  
"She has to want to get her soul back. He says that's it."

Tohru just remained there lifeless.

"My best guess is that Akito has her in some kind of trance, like she might still be seeing her mother and father there or something. Can't you imagine how alone she has felt all this time? I don't mean completely but as in parent-wise." he sighed a bit.

At this point Kyo began showing signs of life. "Krad...can you somehow take me into her mind? I...might be able to convince her to come back..."  
"I think so..." Krad said dubiously. "But I don't have much expertise in that area. I think that Dark could help you more."  
Kyo turned to Dark with an imploring look in his eyes. "Can you?"

"Yup." he smiled and put his hands on Kyo's head, "Don't do anything bad to Tohru, okay?" he smiled and winked as he took Tohru from him and he sent his soul to where she was.

Tohru was with her parents at the playground, sitting in the sand with her mom and her dad on the swings.

"This is so much fun, mom!" she smiled as they started to make a sandcastle.

"Yup." she smiled as well.

Kyo opened his eyes and saw Tohru with her family.  
_No wonder she didn't want to come back..._ Kyo thought to himself sadly. He steeled himself, however, and called her name.  
"Tohru!"

She had actually written the name 'Kyo' in the sand as she smiled a bit and looked up, "Oh, Kyo-san." she smiled. "Isn't it wonderful? Mom's here and so is dad!"

He smiled as well and knelt on the sand beside her with a sad look on his face.  
"It is wonderful...but Tohru, it's not real. This...this is all an illusion Akito has made for you in your mind. I'm sorry..."

"But what are you talking about? Mom's right here. And dad is too." she pointed to them and they both smiled. "Kyo-san, are you okay? Are you sick?" she asked.

"I'm not sick, Tohru, I swear." He said softly, reaching out a hand to touch her face. "But you need to realize that this world isn't the truth. Your parents are both dead, don't you remember?"

She didn't say anything as she just sat there, "That's right...They are gone. I'm being stupid. This isn't real." she said and shook her head. "Hey did I believe it? Kyo-san...I want to go back, please?"

"I think I can take you back, somehow." He said, pulling her into his arms. "We just have to contact Dark and let him know..."  
_Dark? Can you hear me?_ He called.

_Yup yup. _He said as they took them right back. Tohru was in Kyo's arms once more and they both had their souls back. Tohru was clenching his shirt sorta tight but let go quickly.

Kyo was so relieved that he almost started crying, but of course he couldn't do that in front of Dark and Krad. Instead he just held Tohru close and closed his eyes.  
Krad pointedly looked away, not wanting to rekindle any feelings of hatred.  
_I think we're done here, except for taking them home. And after that, don't you have a date with a vampire, Dark?_ He teased.

Tohru hugged him back softly and pulled away and looked at them. "I-I'm sorry. I caused you so much trouble and with Akito-san and all and I was being such a total stupid person and I…" she just kept going and going.

Kyo applied his tried and true method of silencing her frantic apologizing fits: he kissed her.  
Of course, this only served to make Krad more uncomfortable, but it didn't look like Kyo much cared at this point.

Tohru blushed a bit but kissed him back softly.

"Aww so cute!" Dark smiled s he clapped a bit as he looked at the bottle in his hands. It was just an empty bottle now.

Kyo reluctantly broke off the kiss to glare at Dark. "Do you see me teasing you about that vampire chick?" he snarled. Krad burst out laughing.  
"He has a point, O wise one." he teased in between bouts of laughter.

"Hey, hey now. I'll get her to bite you, Kyo. We all know how much you're afraid of her." he laughed a bit but Tohru pretty much remained quite as she looked at Akito.

"Umm is Akito-san going to be all right?" she asked, "I mean he doesn't look all that well."

"Who cares," Kyo and Krad said simultaneously before looking at each other strangely.

"But he is sorta bleeding. We can't just leave him here like this." she said as she saw a bowl of water and a towel in the room and walked over, picking it up and walking to Akito and starting to wash away the blood from his face.

"Oh my--you've got to be kidding me..." Kyo muttered. He sat down, knowing that practically no power on earth would be able to pull her away from her needy patient now.  
"Tohru, let's be serious here," Krad said sensibly. "He's had you kidnapped by a vampire whose soul he'd stolen, he's taken your soul, he's licked you, he's kissed you...need I go on?" Krad said, not paying attention to Kyo's explosive responses to the last two items on the list.  
"What do you mean, he licked and kissed her!" Kyo shouted.

"Yeah, about that..." Dark said, scratching the back of his neck.

Tohru didn't seem to be listening as she whipped his face and opened his mouth, making him drink some water. She sighed a bit. _I know all that._ She thought. _But I was so happy there. Even though I know it's just a dream that will never come true. I have to be happy with what I have._ She smiled as she looked back at them laughing a bit.

"'Yeah, about that'! What did he do to her!" Kyo yelled.

Dark laughed a bit as well. "What does it matter as long as she's back?" he smiled and stuck his tongue out.

Kyo sat back, muttering something about pedophiles, but otherwise just watched Tohru as she cared for the man that had tortured her and laughed.

Tohru finished and wiped her forehead, "All done." she smiled to them as she stood up and stretched, "oh no dinner! What have you guys done for dinner and how abotu laundry oh no! I have to get home!" she said going into her usual freak out mode.

Kyo kissed her again to calm her down and after a while he pulled away slightly, but not enough to let her start panicking again.  
"Would you guys mind taking us home?" He asked, glancing back at Dark and Krad before returning his attention to Tohru.

Dark laughed a bit and said, "I'll take Tohru thank you." he said, taking Tohru and carrying her like a baby. "Bye." he smiled and took off into the sky.

"Come on," sighed Krad, feeling decidedly vengeful towards Dark for both taking Tohru and for leaving him to carry the boy he'd recently wanted to murder. He'd pay him back somehow, perhaps by telling the vampire something embarrassing.  
He picked up Kyo and flew after Dark in the direction of Shigure's home.

Dark smiled a bit but Tohru was just not as cheerful as usual. They got home and Dark put her down. "There you go."

Kyo was set down a moment later and he waved goodbye to Dark and Krad. The moment he turned around, however, he noticed Tohru's mood and walked over, ushering her into the house.  
"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"N-Nothing!" she smiled and shook her head, "Oh dinner I'll make it right now. I'm afraid I don't know what to make. What did you want Kyo-san?" she smiled but some how it wasn't the same.

"Tohru..." he said, knowing something was bothering her. He pulled her towards him. "Look, I'm not letting you do any housework until you at least tell me what's wrong." he said, putting a hand on her chin gently but forcing her to look at him.

She didn't say anything at first but then she couldn't help it. "I miss them so much!" she said clenching his shirt as she started to cry. "I was so happy to see them with me, smiling and having fun. I knew it wasn't real and I couldn't take it. I hate it. I want them here with me I want them to come back...hic hic I just…"she said softly. "I-I'm sorry Kyo-san I'm getting your shirt wet." she said pulling away quickly.

"Uh-uh, you come back here," he said, pulling her right back to where she'd been.  
"Tohru, if you didn't miss your parents, _then_ I'd be worried. As it is, I completely understand." he pulled her even closer and put his arms around her tightly. "Add to that the fact that these past few days have been chaotic, and I'm sure a weaker person would have been reduced to a mentally unstable lump." he laughed a bit, quietly, but made sure his voice was still reassuring.

She laughed a bit as well and clenched his shirt again. "It's just that. I was so happy. Very, very, very happy." she said softly. "Wait, I'm not saying that I'm not happy with you, Kyo-san, because I love you and I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Kyo ran a finger down her face softly and looked at her with a gentle expression.  
"Tohru, I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me, or need a shirt to cry on," at this point he laughed again a little, "just come and get me. And whenever you have a panic attack I'll be there to calm you down with kisses."

She laughed a bit and blushed too and laid her head on his chest softly, "Okay Kyo-san." she said softly before she passed out slowly.

Kyo held her for a moment before picking her up gently and carrying her up the stairs to her room. He knew she was likely exhausted from the earlier events of the day, and he tucked her into the bed and sat beside it facing the window as he had on that fateful rainy day...

Tohru just slept. In her dream Kyo and her were walking by the beach but her parents showed up and she had to pick between him and her parents.


End file.
